


the wrong Felicity Smoak

by Olicityrules



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityrules/pseuds/Olicityrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>felicity getting jilted at the altar, is the last straw, she goes of the reservation big time, can Oliver bring her back from the dark side or is it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Snoak get jilted at the Alter, which causes Felicity to go off the rails big time, can Oliver save her and bring her back?
> 
> is the Felicity that he knew still there somewhere deep inside?
> 
> he hopes so, because he is going to do everything in his power to bring her back, even if that mean going back to purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone i had this idea that Felicity would have a sting of things happen to her starting with the confrontation with Oliver about him dying down in the Cave (season 3/02 Sara) and ending with being Jilted at the Alter that would push her to the edge and over, causing her to because someone Oliver and Team Arrow doesn't recognize.
> 
> And Oliver has to step in and save her but in a whole different way, this time he need to save Felicity from Felicity.
> 
> the first chapter is very short,

 

_Oliver stood up from the chair “this is taking too long Sara’s killer is still out there, which mean every minute we waste down here. . .”_

 

_“I know” Felicity cut him off.  “You don’t need to tell me, as if I don’t already know” she said her voice a little sharp._

 

_“Your right and I apologize, I just need you’re A game right now Felicity” he started to walk away from her._

_I don’t have it” she said taking her glasses off in frustration.  “My friend, our friend was shot with Arrows and fell off of a roof top. Her body is upstairs right up above us in a freezer,  because we don’t know what to do with it, with her” the tears formed in her eyes then she couldn't keep them at bay any longer.  “So I am so sorry Oliver, if I have feelings, but maybe if you did to. . .”_

_He turned to look at her then a hurt look on his face.  A shocked look, a look that said he couldn't believe she had said that._

_“I’m sorry that was mean, but this is Sara we are talking about, Your Sara” he broke eye contact at her words._

_“How can you stand there being so cold and rational?” she cried_.

_He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments “because I don’t have the luxury of falling to pieces. Everyone’s looking to me to handle things to make the right decisions” there was an edge of anger in his tone. “Everyone is looking to me to lead”_

_She sniffed._

_“If I grieve no one else get to” he turned away from her for the second time._

_She stood up and followed “Your still a human being Oliver, you’re allowed to have feelings, I know sometimes it’s easier to live under that hood”_

_“I’m not” he denied._

_He turned his back on her “earlier today I was looking at Sara. I realized something” he turned back to her. “One of these days it’s going to be me. This. . .” he took a breath. “This life that I have chosen, it only ends one way”_

_“So that’s it? You’re just going to spend your life down here in this Cave? Waiting to die” she felt disappointed in him, for the first time ever._

_He rolled his eyes upward._

_And it made her angry so she said “I’m sorry I’m not going to wait with you” she walked towards him wanting so much to pull him into her arms, but knowing she never could. “Because if there is one thing today has taught me, it’s that life is precious, and I want so much more to mine then this” she cried._

_She sighed and looked away from him, when he gave her nothing back, disgusted at him, she walked away, unable to look at him anymore._

Felicity woke with a start, sweat on her forehead, her heart thundered in her chest.

After what had happened in the Foundry that night, she had continually dreamed on their conversation. it played on her mined every night when she closed her eyes

Why couldn't he of said something, anything? just one word would of given her hope that he wasn't going waist away down in the foundry.

Because he was Oliver came back her answer.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. feeling tired even thought she had had eight hours sleep.

It was nearly six, she needed to up and get to the office.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off i want to say thank you for all the lovely comment and kudos i got for I will love you after you're gone so   
> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU
> 
> This chapter is a lot longer, and again sorry for any mistake, i check myself, but i do miss stuff.
> 
> I hope you Enjoy

Things had gotten back to normal, somewhat, at least at QC, Oliver had woken up and got his company back, and she was back with him as his assistant.

But things weren't the same with them anymore, they worked closely together both at the office and at the Foundry, but they weren't close, he had pulled right back, and she had let him, needing to let go, because she had meant what she had said about not dying down in that cave with him.

The start of which had come with going to work for Ray Palmer, she had told Oliver, he had brushed it off, but she could tell he didn't like it, but he said nothing.  He shut himself off and became broody.

She decided if he want to act like a child then she would let him, she was done running around emotionally after Oliver Queen!

After that she had got to know Ray and had found that she like him so when he asked her out, she had not hesitated to say yes, after all Oliver’s was a no go. And after Sara she had after all decided that she was going to enjoy life.

So they had started to Date, and she found that she really like him.

She had kept it quiet for some time, until Ray had called her at the Foundry one night.

It just so happened, that Oliver was stood right behind her at the time.

“Felicity why the hell is your boss calling you at ten thirty at night?” he asked his voice irritated. He didn't like Ray, he had never come out and right out said anything, but Felicity could read Oliver like a book, so she knew.

Felicity ignored him and picked up her phone “Hello”

“Hey I’m at your place, but I couldn't help but notice that you’re not” Ray’s smooth voice came loud over the phone.

She winced; his voice was so loud that Oliver could hear every word Ray was saying.

She tried not to notice Oliver breathing down her neck, but it was very hard.

“Yeah sorry, had to help a friend with a tech problem” it wasn't really a lie.

“I have wine?” he said then.

“Are you trying to bribe me Ray?” she asked momentarily forgetting where she was.

“Is it working?” he asked seductively.

She smiled, Ray always seemed to make her smile.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, I’ll see you soon” she disconnected the call.

“You and Ray Palmer?” he asked he looked shell shocked.

She ignored him, turning her attention back to her computers. She didn't want to have this conversation with him, she couldn't have this conversation with him, she kept them in separate box’s they were not supposed to collide.

“Felicity?” he questioned when she said nothing.

She still ignored him, it had nothing to do with him, she owed him nothing.

“Answer me please” he said quietly behind her.

She sighed and turned to look at him, “Yes” she said looking him in the eyes.

He glared at her.

“EVERYONE OUT” he bellowed in a commanding tone. That made Felicity jump six inches in the air.

Everyone stooped and looked at him. Confusion on their faces.

“I SAID OUT”  he bellowed.

Diggle, Roy, and Laurel all headed for the door. Quickly. Diggle giving him a questioning look as he went by.

When they left he walked away from her, anger vibrating off of him. “I always considered you an intelligent women, but I got to say this is the dumbest thing you have ever done” he tore out angry.

Was he judging her? He had no right to throw stones when he lived quite happily in a glass house.

She glared at him, her own anger peaking.

“How dare you” she raged.

“How dare you?” he shot back. “The man stole my company right out from under my nose!, and then you had the audacity to go work for him, but I let it slide”

“Oh so Good of you” she shot back sarcastically.

“But this. . . this is unacceptable , you’re dating the man, what the matter with you?” he shouted.

His whole body had become tense.

Felicity stood up. Anger making her restless.

“You have lost sight of what is important” he snapped.

“On the contrary I see quite clearly what is important, and it’s not wasting my life away down here!” she felt like stomping her feet.

He spun around to face her, anger clearly on his face “your loyalty is to me” there was an arrogance to his voice, Felicity didn't like.

“No Oliver, my loyalty is to me and my happiness,” she grabbed her coat and bag and walked away

After their confrontation thing between them, became strained, but they worked beside each other. Both in the office and in the Foundry.

Things broke when Felicity went into the Foundry early and found Oliver in bed with Laurel.

She had turned on her heal and walked out, not wanting to see him, every again at that point.

 

 

He called after her, but she just kept on walking. For fear if she was to stop and talk to him at that point, she would say something that she couldn't take back. So she looked right ahead and carried on walking.

He tried to talk to her the next night.

“Felicity” he said coming to sit next to her.

“Hummm” she said not making eye contact, for fear she may just slap him.

“Me and Laurel. . . .” he said quietly.

“Have nothing to do with me Oliver, I could not care less who you sleep with, I supposed that it’s marginally better then Isabel, but still nothing to do with me, I would appreciate it if you would keep your sexual activities to her place, I don’t particularly want to see you having sex” and then she said it, purely to hurt him like he was hurting her, she tuned to him and looked him in the eyes “when me and Ray make love we do it in the privacy of my bedroom, please do the same”

She watched the anguish cross his face, the hurt look was unbearable to watch, so she turned back to the computer screen.

After that they stopped taking about anything that wasn't to do with their jobs, they would only speak when necessary and all physically contact stopped. They never touched.

She missed him, she missed them, but she would never admit it to herself let alone him.

She watched him as he started dating Laurel, and each time he kissed her or hugged her, she died a little inside, but she never let him see that it bothered her.

She couldn't help but wonder why me, he had told her he couldn't date someone that he could really care about, yet here he was dating Laurel, and hadn't he dated Sara? His action were contradicting his words, Felicity could only assume that it was her he’d never wanted to be with. When that thought finally formed in her head, it finally ended her attachment to Oliver Queen. It had taken a long time to allow that thought  to form, but once it did, she done.

After that she decided to throw herself into her relationship with Ray.

However Ray had other ideas.

Shortly after that Ray broke up with her, stating her head wasn't in their relationship, she couldn't deny it, with everything that was going on in the foundry, her head was all over the place.

“We need to talk Felicity” he had said one night

She smiled at him, she had a feeling that she was going to like what he was going to say.

Ray had been different lately and she was sure it was because he was going to ask her to move in with him, her stomach dipped at the thought.

“So talk”

He sat down next to her “Felicity you know I care right, I really saw a Future with us” he said.

“I know” she replied happily.

“But I can’t do this anymore Felicity”

She stared at him blinking twice “I’m sorry what?”

“Felicity you’re head isn't in this, even when you are with me you’re not, Oliver only have to phone and you’re out the door, anyone would think you were dating him”

“There is nothing going on between me and Oliver, trust me on that,”

“Your emotionally involved with him” he countered.

She took a deep breath “Trust me I’m not”

Ray looked at her then “Yes you are and I don’t want to be in a relationship with two other people”

He stood up.

Felicity felt panic “We can work this out Ray, please let’s just talk”

“I’m sorry Felicity” he left closing the door quietly.

Felicity just sat there dry eyed.

She had really thought he was going to ask her to move in with him, instead he had dumped her.

the next day, Ray announced he was selling the company, and moving to New York.

She tried to talk to him, begged him not to go, but he packed his cases and left.

She never saw Ray again. A bit of her heart died that day.

 

 

It was the middle of the afternoon, and she had found herself in the foundry, it was quiet at this time of day.

She sat at her computer, and for the first time since Sara had died, she cried.

Oliver found her sometime later “Felicity what are you doing here, in the middle of the day, in the dark?” he had asked.

She didn't turn around, “I needed some alone time” she had told him on a dry throat.

“Felicity what the matter?” he had come further into the room. There was a tinge of concern in his voice.

“Ray’s gone, he’s selling QC” she told him simply, she couldn't quite believe it.

Saying it out loud didn't make it any easier.

“I’m sorry” he said from behind her, then “I can get my company back”

She closed her eyes, trying to block him out, that was what he was focusing on, Ray had gone and left her heart in bits, and he was worried about his company.

She got up then, unable not to be angry.

“Thanks Oliver your concern is overwhelming!” she shot out angry.

“I can’t say that I am not happy to see him gone from your life” he told her.

“You know what the only thing that you are is a jerk” and with those words hanging into the air she stormed out.

Oliver got his company back, and he asked her to be his EA, because she needed the money she said yes.

but no amount of money would be worth the torture that she had to endure. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have had some computer trouble, so it is taking me sometime to get things up loaded 
> 
> so please be patients 
> 
> again sorry for an mistakes

Felicity hated her job, she hated it even more when Laurel would turn up to see Oliver and they would disappear, and she was left to hold down the fort. frustration wasn't a word that Felicity was familiar with, but she was starting to come acquainted with it. Her Job wasn't to do Oliver's when he wouldn't turn up in the afternoons, or take the morning off.

She couldn't make out how her life had turned to trash so quickly, she’d had big plans, to live her life, but every time she turned around she had seemed to be back facing Oliver, and she didn't know how it was happening. She wanted to be free of him, but she couldn't seem to get away. She needed to take another step back from him, move forward with her own life. the problem was it wasn't that easy.

“Felicity?” she looked up to see Oliver, staring at her.

“uhhh?” 

“Are you okay I have being calling your name for the past five minutes, you were totally zoned out?” he gave a little smile.

That made her stomach flip, always did, she would have to reminded herself, not to let it do that.

“Sorry just thinking, what do you want Oliver?” she asked in her Polite EA voice. She needed to keep this professional.

“What are you doing tonight?” he asked looking nervous.

She sighed “what criminal are we tracking down?” there just went her evening watching, Captain America the winter Soldier, and she had been so looking forward to a bit of Chris Evans!

“None, I need a date, I have this charity Gala tonight, and I need a date” he said, he sounded nervous, which of cause must be her, because Oliver didn't get nervous.

That surprised her, she couldn't quite believe that he wanted to take her, she wanted sure she wanted to go. 

“Where’s Laurel, don’t you usual take her to these things?” she said really wanted to get out of this. The last thing she wanted to do was go to a Gala as Oliver’s date.

“Myself and Laurel broke up” he said a little uncomfortably. “Apparently I don’t want to commit” he said more to his self then to her.

She wondered why he was sharing this information with her, once he would of, but now, now they didn't talk about this kind of thing. They stuck strictly to business, and she couldn't quite make out why he was telling, sure she could understand him telling her they had broken up because thats news that she needed to know, but she couldn't see any need to elaborate any more information than that.

“I could have told her that” she muttered.

He glared at her. 

She shrugged “I’m just saying she could of saved herself a whole heap of trouble, if she had of just talked to me”

“Felicity” he warned, in a dark tone.

She stayed silent knowing not to push it.

“I will pick you up at seven” he said walking away from her, to go back into his office. Suddenly he seemed to be in a good mood.

“I haven’t said yes” she shouted after him.

“It’s a work thing so you don’t have much of a choice” he shot back sitting at his desk.

She rolled her eyes, Wasn't that her life all over at the moment.

So much for taking a step back for Oliver Queen.

 

Felicity didn't want to be here, at that moment she would rather off been hung from the ceiling by her thumbs then walk into the ballroom on Oliver’s arm.

She took a deep breath and planted on a smile on her face, as they entered the ballroom. It really felt like it would split open her face.

“Felicity relax, you’re not going to your death!” he whispered through a smile.

“Yeah well I’m being tortured, dose that count?” she whispered back.

His response was to roll his eyes. In that way he did when she was babbling.

“Felicity you make it sound like I dragged you here kicking a screaming” he said a little frustrated.

“You might as well have Oliver” she bit back, a little bit too forcefully. She chewed on her bottom lip.

“This is ridicules Felicity, it’s just a party” he took a deep breath “just relax and enjoy yourself”

That was easy for him to say. 

“I need a drink” she said pulling away from him and heading towards the bar.

He followed her. Which was not what she wanted him to do.

“What drink do you want?” Oliver asked from behind her.

“I’ll have a red wine” she said although she could do with something much stronger. If she was going to get through this even, without killing him.

He signaled the waiter, and gave his order.

“This isn't so bad, it’s like old times” he said smiling at her.

“You and I have very different memories about all of this” she waved a hand in the direction of the ballroom, than turned back to the bar.

Back then when they would have to go to one of these things with him, they had been connected, they were close, there was no awkwardness between them, now, all that water had not gone under the bridge, instead it was clogging up their relationship, to the point where she didn't recognize who they were to each other anymore. She wasn't even sure she wanted there to be a relationship between them.

Felicity picked up her wine and took a long drink.

She really didn't want to be here, being Oliver’s date for the night, had been a bad idea, a really bad idea. She was supposed to be taken another step back, yet he she was with Oliver yet again.

She asked the bartender for another drink. “Easy Felicity” Oliver warned.

She rolled her eyes at him, “You’re not my farther Oliver, in fact you’re not much of anything anymore” she bit back catty.

He blinked looked surprised at her tone.

“Felicity” he warned.

“Do you think that is going to scare me Oliver, because it doesn't?” she bit out.

She realized then it wasn't a good idea to drink on an empty stomach, the wine was going right to her head.

He glared at her. 

“Felicity I’m. . .”

“You know what? Before you start giving me a lecture on my life, I’m going to the bathroom” she said turning on her heals and walking away from him.

She didn't want to deal with Oliver Queen anymore, just lately she didn’t want to deal with Oliver Queen full stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity stood in the doorway of the ballroom.

Felicity scanned the ballroom for Oliver, she had managed to calm herself down, he just seemed to rub her up the wrong way lately.

She spotted him talking to Diggle at the bar. He looked hansom in his tux she couldn't help but notice. She closed her eyes; she had to stop thinking of Oliver like that.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself to go back to him. 

“It really can’t be that bad, they’re only people after all” came a deep voice from behind her. That somehow reminded her of smooth milk chocolate.

Felicity looked around to find a tall dark hansom man stood there in a tux, his eyes were like pieces of Cole, giving him a dark mysterious look, she had thought Oliver had look good in his tux, but this guy swept her breath away.

She recognized him.

A smile curved her lips “pardon?”

“You look like you’re about to enter a room full of Lions” he said with a smile.

“It’s worse than that Mr. Wayne, a pride of Lions I could handle” she smiled up at him, was it her or was his smile infectious?

He chuckled “Please call me Bruce, Mr. Wayne was my Farther” he put in smoothly.

A flash back of the first time she had meet Oliver sprang into her head, she quickly pushed it away.

“I’m Felicity, Felicity Smoak” she told him then holding out her hand.

“I am aware of who you are Felicity” he took her hand then, shaking her hand in a warm grip.

She blushed, was she that well know that Bruce Wayne knew her all the way over in Gotham City? She found that hard to believe.

“You’re reputation precedes itself, Felicity” he said in a Smokey voice that took her breath from her lungs.

She couldn't help but notice that he had presumed to call her by her given name, giving an air of authority about him, something she thought he didn't need, Bruce Wayne commanded a room she was sure, he was a formidable business associate.

Her stomach churned.

He smiled down at her and held out his arm “care to dance Felicity? I can protect you from those so called Lions” he joke raising a dark eyebrow.

She took his arm slipping hers in his “I would love to dance Bruce” Felicity decided that this Gala had just become a whole lot better?

They walked on to the dance floor. 

 

Oliver looked around the ball room for Felicity, she had been gone a long while and he was beginning to worry. He didn't like it when she wasn't around, and he couldn't keep his eye on her. They weren't exactly getting on at the moment, but he had promised himself he’d protect her.

“I think we should go and check on Felicity,” he said worriedly.

Diggle chuckled “If she is anything like Lyla, she will be gone for a while yet, I once thought that Lyla had set up home in a bathroom” Diggle chuckled.

“You’re not helping Dig, she has been gone nearly half an hour” he said scanning the room again.

What if something had happened to her while he wasn't paying attention, he’d never forgive himself if she got hurt. His frown creased his forehead. 

“Oliver take it easy she is on the dance floor” Diggle jerked his head towards the floor.

He was chuckling, and Oliver got the impression, that he was laughing at him. 

Oliver followed his eye line to the dance floor, and there she was like a goddess swaying to the music, in the arms of Bruce Wayne. 

His stomach clenched. He ignored it.

He blinked unable to believe what he was seeing, Felicity, his Felicity, was wrapped around, Bruce Wayne, and dancing with moves that could have been used in a strippers club. They were all over each other.

His gut clenched harder at the sight of the two of them together.

At that moment she throw her head back and laughed at something he had said. 

What the hell was Wayne doing with Felicity anyway? Charming her was the answer that came back to him.

He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit, if Wayne’s hand when down another inch he would be caressing her ass.

Oliver felt rage in his gut, years of being on the island had forced him to control his emotions, so he clamped down hard on the emotion that plagued him, but it was hard, he felt the need to go and punch Bruce Wayne in that perfect square Jaw of his!

“Oliver Calm down” Diggle said next to him.

Oliver looked at him a frown on his face.

“If you hold that glass any tighter you’re going to break it” Diggle grinned.

Oliver looked down at his whisky glass in his hand and realized his knuckles were white; he forced himself to loosen his grip.  
“It’s just a dance” Diggle said then.

Oliver tore his eyes from Felicity and looked at Diggle.

“Hey don’t give me that look man, you were the one that let her go, what did you expect that she was just going to pine away for you forever? If I know Felicity and I do, that was never going to happen” Diggle put a hand on his shoulder “I can understand to a certain extent that you didn't like her dating Ray, to be honest I never liked him either, he was too cocky for my liking, but you can’t expect her to just be a spinster for the rest of her life Oliver, you have no right to be jealous.” he told his friend.

“I’m not . . . I just . . . this is not Jealousy!” he snapped in denial.

Diggle laughed then “Of cause it’s not, you just keep telling yourself that” Diggle slapped him on the back.

Which irritated Oliver.

 

Felicity was really enjoying herself; Bruce Wayne was smart, charming, and dead sexy. He was the kind of man she could see her self settling down with, having a family with.

WOW where had that thought come from? She pushed the thought away, she had only just met the guy, but didn't it feel like they had known each other for longer than that? They seem to gel the minute they met

She enjoyed his company, and really like him.

“Felicity, can I ask you out?” he asked jumping into her thoughts.

She blinked up at him, She couldn't believe that he was asking her out, but when she saw the look on his face she knew he was “I would love to date you, well not date you, one date isn't us dating, not that I wouldn't mind dating you, not that. . . I am so sorry I am going to stop talking now” she said going bright red.

He grinned down at her “I like the babbling, I look forward to more of it,” and then he kissed her.

She closed her eyes and sank into the kiss. He parted her lips, and she felt his tongue stroke her, she moaned softly. As sensation took over.

He pulled away, and she opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her.

“Am I over stepping?” he asked then.

She frowned up at him unsure what he meant.

“What?”

“I don’t think Mr Queen is too happy, if look could kill I’d be dead” his dark eyes darted toward Oliver.

Felicity turned to see Oliver glaring at them; she shrugged a little “He’s my Boss, nothing more, he has no say in who I see”

He smiled at her then, “Good, then I will call you tomorrow to make arrangements” and then he started to walk away.

She frowned realizing what he had just said “wait Bruce, you don’t have my number” she shouted after him. A little panicked although she wasn't sure why.

He stopped and looked at her, and winked “Yes I do” he said then disappeared into the crowed.

Felicity heart pounded in her chest, she wondered how he’d got her number, and then she realized that she really didn't care.

For the first time in a long while, Felicity felt light hearted. This man had just completely swept her off her feet. And she had only known him an hour.

 

 

Felicity sat at her desk, “I need the shareholders report on my desk in the next twenty minutes and can you also set up a meeting with Mr-“

Felicity phone rang then, she held up a hand to stop Oliver from talking. His jaw set into a hard line, and he glared at her.

“Hello” she said answering the phone.

“Bruce” she said then turned her back on him.

Oliver stared at the back of her head.

Since when did Felicity start taking private phone calls at work, or for that matter dismissing him? Come to that when did she start talking in that breathless tone?

She laughed then, and it was flirty, which irritated Oliver.

He tapped his pen on her desk. Trying to get her attention.

She spun around and glared at him, he raised his eyebrows in a challenging gesture.

“Bruce that sounds great, but I got to go; my Boss is a total slave driver” she said making eye contact with Oliver, challenging him.

He must have said something because she started to laugh. There was that flirty laugh again.

“Goodbye Bruce I will see you tonight” she disconnected the phone and looked up at Oliver.

The minute she disconnected the call her whole attitude changed. She glared at him, “I’ll get right on that list Oliver, is there anything else?” she asked in that polite manor he detested.

“Yes, I would appreciate it if you would not take personal phone calls in the office” his tone was angry, he couldn't help it.

“Of cause, it won’t happen again” she said before turning to her Computer screen. 

Effectively dismissing him for the second time in fifteen minutes.

 

Felicity sat across from Bruce Wayne, she still couldn't believe that she was on an actual date with Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy.

“You look beautiful tonight” Bruce told her.

She couldn't help the blush that spread over her face.

“You scrub up nice you’re self” she told him, over the dining table.

“I have to say Felicity; I was surprised when you agreed to this date” he said.

“Really why?” she asked then.

“Simply because I thought there might be something between you and Mr. Queen, he’d didn't seem very happy with me at the Gala the other night” he told her in a conversationally tone.

“Oliver no, there is nothing between us, he’s just my boss” she said a little uncomfortable. “There was someone a while back, you might know him Ray Palmer, but we broke up, there hasn't been anyone else since” she told him honestly.

“I am sorry, his loss” he smiled at her then “my gain” 

that sent a warm shiver up her spine.

“There was someone before Ray, but that was. . . Complicated to put it mildly in the end he broke my heart, thing is I knew he would, but I went right in anyway, head first, turned out we were completely on different relationship pages so to speak, worse part is I still see him all the time” she didn't know why she was opening up to him about Oliver, but she was, and it felt good.

“I know how you feel Felicity, there was a woman. . . I was attached to, her name was Rachel. She was the love of my life, but she disappeared some years ago now, she is presumed dead” he told her sadly.

“I am so sorry Bruce, that’s awful” she reached across the table and placed a hand on his.

She felt his pain then, she could see it in his eyes.

He smiled at her, “how did this conversation become so dreary?” he asked then. “Let have some lighter conversation shell we?”

She smiled at him “I totally agree Bruce, haven’t we had nice Weather”

 

 

The date had been wonderful, she could hardly believe that it was almost over; she wished it could go on for longer.

Bruce walked her to her front door “I had a wonderful time tonight Felicity, I would love to do it again” he said smiling down at her.

“Don’t you have a company you’re supposed to be running?” she teased.

“That’s what I have directors for” he said lowering his head so his lips were inches from hers.

Her heart pounded in her chest, to the point she thought it would jump right out of her chest, and fall on the floor.

She closed her eyes and felt his lips on her; she opened to him, letting his tongue play with hers.

She felt breathless and out of control. Wild and wanting.

He pulled away, and smiled down at her.

“Because if there is one thing today has taught me, it’s that life is precious, and I want so much more to mine then this” the thought gripped her mind.

And so she seized the moment, before she could think better of it she said “Do you want to come in for Coffee?” she asked then.

They both knew that it was more than coffee.

Her heart pounded in her chest, praying he would say yes. That she wasn't about to make a complete fool of herself, or worse, making her look like some kind of wanton women.

“I would love that” he said in a sexy growl. That sent shivers down her spine.

She took his hand and led him inside.

 

Oliver watched from the roof top across the street, he watched her kiss Bruce Wayne, and he felt his stomach dip at the sight.

And then she led him inside, and the anger coiled in his gut, he knew what that meant. How could she be so irresponsible? She had only just met the guy, what was she thinking? It wasn't like her.

He waited twenty minutes hoping that he would come out, when her light went off, all hope that he would leave faded, by then the anger had formed into rage, he jumped off the building, he needed to find a bad guy to punch.

 

Felicity''s stomach growled, she looked at her watch, it was ten to one, thank God for that, Felicity wasn't sure how much more she could take, Oliver had been like a bear with a sore head all morning, nothing she seemed to do could sooth him, usually she was really good at pacifying him, he was bring her good mood down, after her date last night she felt really good, however fifteen minutes after she started work, his bad mood, completely destroyed her good one.

So lunch was a welcome relief, as soon as the clock hit one, she was out the door.

Someone cleared their throat. Oliver. “What can I do for you now” she said a little irritated, not looking away from her computer screen, she was frightened she may poke him in the eye.

“I thought I would take you out to lunch” came Bruce’s smooth voice.

She looked up at him and couldn't help the smile that formed on her lip “Bruce what are you doing here?”

“As I said taking you to lunch, there is this little Greek place around the corner”

She looked nervously at Oliver’s office, he was on the phone sat in his chair, with his back to them.

“I would love to go to lunch, how about you wait down by the car, I’ll just let Oliver know I’m going to lunch then I’ll be down” she said wanting to remove Bruce before Oliver saw him, with the way Oliver was today, he’d hit the roof if he was to see Bruce here.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible” Came Oliver’s voice from the doorway.

She glared at him.

“I’m afraid I am going to need you to work though lunch today, I need some dictation taken” 

“Can’t they wait till this afternoon?” she said though clenched teeth.

“I’m sorry Felicity, we have a shareholders meeting right after lunch, I need you to take minutes for, and I need the letters I’m going to dictate to go out this afternoon, I’m afraid there just isn't enough hours in the day” he shrugged.

“But Bruce has asked me to lunch” she said tightly.

Oliver looked at Bruce Wayne for the first time “We haven’t been introduced” he gave Felicity a disapproving look. “I’m Oliver Queen” he took Bruce’s hand and shock it, squeezing a little harder then he needed.

“Bruce Wayne, That is a firm handshake you have there” Bruce called him out.

which irritated Oliver.

“Sorry I work out” he said casually, but boasting at the same time.

“Oliver. . . .” Felicity began.

“I’m sorry Felicity, I’m sure Mr. Wayne understand being a business man himself” Oliver put in smoothly.

Felicity opened her mouth to say something but Bruce cut her off.

“It’s fine Felicity, I completely understand, it only stands to reason that your invaluable to Mr. Queen, I know just how he feels” and just like that he bent down and kissed her.

She relaxed into the kiss. Enjoying the feeling of Bruce Wayne’s lips on hers.

When she pulled back and opened her eyes, Oliver was glaring daggers at Bruce.

“I will call you” he told Felicity, then he turned “It was nice meeting you Mr. Queen”

“Please call me Oliver” he said in a polite manor, a fake polite manor.

Bruce Wayne nodded “ and you must call me Bruce” Bruce matched his tone.

“I’ll see you soon Sweetcheeks” Bruce winked and left.

Felicity went bright red.

Sweetcheeks! Who on earth calls someone Sweetcheeks, although he had to admit it suited her, that irritated him, he turned to go back into his office disliking Bruce Wayne more than ever now he had met him.

 

“Felicity, Felicity wait up” Oliver said catching up with Felicity.

Felicity was just leaving QC, she stopped and rolled her eyes in frustration.

“What do you want Oliver, cause it five O’clock, so whatever it is it’s going to have to wait to tomorrow” she said once he had fallen into step with her.

“I just thought I would give you a lift home, that way I can drive you to the Foundry tonight” he said smiling down at her.

“That’s okay” she said.

“It’s no trouble felicity” he said opening the glass door for her to step through.

“It’s not that Oliver, I’m sure it wouldn't be, but I already have a ride” she nodded in the direction of the road.

He followed her gaze, to find Bruce Wayne leaning against a black Jag, his arm folder and his ankle crossed.

Oliver jaw instantly tightened, at the sight of him.

Didn't the man live in Gotham? Why was he always here?

“I got to go Oliver, were going for an early dinner” she said walking away from him. 

Bounding down the steps with what he could only describe as enthusiasm. 

He watched with a pit in his stomach as she bonded into Bruce Wayne’s arms and kissed him. 

Oliver just stood there, why did it feel like he had just been ripped apart?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone sorry it's been so long, been having major computer trouble, plus got a little side tracked with another Olicity story I had a dream about them (yes i am that bad that i dream about Olicity, not sure if that is a good or bad thing!) but anyway will be posting that story pretty soon, but getting back to this one, things are going to start heating up now with Felicity, bad things are happening and in future chapters there will be a lot of revenge!!
> 
> hope you enjoy
> 
> once again All mistake are mine i have no beta, and my brain tens to go faster then my finger can type so mistake happen, i do try to correct any error i find weather that be grammar of spelling, but as i said i don't have a beta so i have to do it all myself so i am truly sorry if it ruins any enjoyment of the story.
> 
>  
> 
> many thanks Jo

**_Three months later._ **

 

Felicity was blissfully happy, she had been dating Bruce and everything was going great. She could honestly say that she was falling in love with Bruce Wayne.

He was in Gotham a lot, so she was still able to go to the Foundry at night, and when Bruce was in town, she didn’t go, she thought the boys could deal with a night here and there on their own.

Oliver of cause didn’t like it, and they fought, a lot, but she wasn’t backing down, her relationship with Bruce was two important.

“I’ve got to get going” Felicity said standing up.

Oliver stared at her, “You’re going now?”

She stared pointedly at Oliver “that’s the plan, I’m meeting Bruce”

He rolled his eyes, “I might off guessed lover boy was the reason you wanted out early”

“Early? Oliver it’s nearly eleven O’Clock at night, I’d hardly call that early” she felt the need to point out.

“You used to stay till the early hours of the morning” he said it as if it was a good thing.

“Yes well unlike you I have a life!” she bit back.

He closed his eyes in frustration. “You mean your priorities have change, and I might add not for the better” he snapped.

“What that supposed to mean?” she could feel the anger bubbling in her stomach.

“I mean you’re hardly ever here and when you are, your head is someplace else” he said through gritted teeth.

“That is not true, just because I have a life outside of you and team Arrow, you don’t like it, I am suddenly not at your beckon call  twenty- four –seven, well get used to it Oliver, because you have been replaced!”

Oliver just stared at her open mouthed, it was quite satisfactory, to see him so stunned.

She smiled at him, “I’m going home” with that she turned on her heals and walked away.

Leaving Oliver stood there totally gobsmacked.

 

 

She went home that night, completely drained of energy, she felt like she had done ten rounds in a boxing ring.

She found Bruce sat in her sitting room, drinking wine.

She flopped down beside him, and took his wine from him, and took a deep swig. “Feel better?” he asked amused.

“Thank you I need that” she said handing him the empty glass back.

“Bad day?” he asked then.

“Bad Boss” she told him leaning back and closing her eyes.

“You know, you wouldn’t have to deal with Oliver Queen, if you quit your job” he said casually putting the glass down on her coffee table.

“If only I could, but I need money to eat” she told him opening her eyes to look at him.

“Well there is a solution to that,” he said quietly.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, and her eyes closed “I could hope to win the lottery”

“Or you could Marry me” he said so quietly she wasn’t sure she had heard him right.

She leaned forward.

“I’m sorry, I thought you just said marry me, which is stupid because we will never get married, not that I wouldn’t mind marrying you, not that I am assuming that’s where this relationship is going. . . Oh God I need to shut up”

He kissed her then, “Marry me Felicity?” he asked, he pulled out a box and opened it, a diamond ring was inside.

She gasped. her heart thundered in her chest so hard she thought she might have a heart attack.

She looked into his eyes and couldn't deny the sincerity in them.

_I’m sorry I’m not going to wait with you, Because if there is one thing today has taught me, it’s that life is precious, and I want so much more to mine then this._

“Yes” she said flinging her arms around his neck.

 

 

Felicity sat at her desk in the Foundry, she needed to talk to everyone, she was dreaded it.

She had come in as normal, and started all her computers, ready for the nights work, she had decided that she would tell everyone she was getting married and moving to Gotham after, It would be better all-around that way.

She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Oliver was not going to take this news well, she dreaded to think what he was going to do, when he found out. So the best course of action was to tell them when everything was done, besides which she needed to think of what she was going to say, she needed to make this a painless as possible. For everyone involved, because this didn't just concern her and Oliver and Bruce this concerned Roy and Diggle as well.

“What have we got Felicity?” Oliver asked then.

“Let’s see what I can find Boss?” she said as she started to type.

Roy came up behind her then “Oh my God is that an engagement ring?!” Roy announced to the room at large. She cursed under her breath; she had forgotten to take it off.

She glared up at Roy as she became aware that everyone had stopped what they were doing and was now looking at her.

Roy completely unaware that he had just put his foot right in it, grabbed her hand and examined the ring. “Oh my God Blondie, this must be at least a quarter of a million”

She snatched her hand away.  And looked around the room at large.

Laurel was smiling, Diggle looked gobsmacked, Roy was still looking at the ring in awe, and then she turned to Oliver, his face was hurt, there was no denying it , but as quickly as it was there, he put his mask up.

She took a deep breath “Yeah I wanted to talk to you all about this, Bruce has asked me to marry him and I have said yes, so I’m going to be leaving, I’m going to be moving to Gotham City” she said it in a rush just to get it out there.

No one said a word, a pin could of dropped, and it would have been the loudest sound in the room.

And then Roy went “I can’t believe you have bagged yourself a Billionaire, don’t forget who your friends are when your rich!” he said grabbed her in a huge hug.

Laurel came over to her then and kissed her on the cheek “Congratulations”

Diggle was next hugging her “Congratulations Felicity, I hope you'er very happy” he told her and smiled.

She dared to turn then to Oliver, he just stood there motionless, “Can everyone please leave” he said quietly.

Everyone made a beeline for the door; there was an atmospher in the room and everyone could sense it, they all wanted to get away from the situation quickly, Felicity braced herself for what was coming.

Why couldn't he just be happy for her?

“What are you doing Felicity?” he asked quietly.

“I’m getting married” she said simply.

“You barley know the man Felicity, you have only known him for a few months, you’re not acting like you."

“Oliver you have no idea of the person I am now, we are not exactly close anymore” she shot back.

“It doesn't matter how far apart we grow, the Felicity I know would never sleep with a man on the first date, but yet there you were” he tore out angry.

“Have you been spying on me?” she said matching his anger.

“I was trying to protect you”

“You’re not protecting me Oliver, that’s being a stalker, how dare you”

“I dare Felicity because I care about you” he told her then.  “And this” he took three strides towards her, and grabbed her hand to show the ring “is not something that you would do”

She ripped her hand out of his grip

“You can’t leave this. . . me” he said quietly.

She was crying, now tears falling freely “I told your Oliver, I wasn't going to wait down here with you to die, I want to live”

And with those words hanging in the air she started to walk away.

She stopped on the bottom of the stairs “Consider this my Notice of work, and consider it a wake-up call for you Oliver, wake up and live” and then she left.

 

 

“Felicity this is Dick Grayson, he’s my ward” Bruce and Felicity as they entered the Wayne Mansion.

“Dick this is Felicity my fiancee” Bruce introduced.

This was the first time she had met Dick, Bruce had told her a lot about him, but up to this point they hadn't met. Felicity felt a little nervous at meeting him, she wanted Dick to like her.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Bruce has told me so much about you” Dick said shaking her hand. A large wide eyed smile on his face.

“It’s nice to finally meet you to Dick, I’m just sorry that it hasn't been sooner” she instantly like Dick Greyson, he reminded her of Roy.

He had that innocence about him, but he was tough with it. Just like Roy.

It turned out she had nothing to be worried about, Dick Grayson was lovely.

Bruce’s mansion  was bigger than Oliver’s which she never thought possible, but it was. She wondered how she was going to navigate around, after all she had gotten herself lost at Oliver place enough time.

“Felicity can you come with me there is something I need to show you, before we go any further” Bruce said cryptically.

She frowned as a look passed between Bruce and Dick.

“Of cause” she followed to the elevator.

They stepped in to the elevator and Bruce Pressed the button to go down.

“You want to tell me what that was about?” she asked Bruce.

Bruce Wayne frowned at her, “Come on Bruce I’m not stupid I saw the look pass between you and Dick”

He gave a whisper of a smile “You’re soon see” he said mysteriously.

“Have you got a floor under the mansion?” she asked.

“Not exactly” he said.

As they stopped and the doors opened.

 

It was a cave, a very large cave, but it had all the latest computer equipment, there was a very large black car that looked like it came from the future. To the left, as well as a black motorcycle and a red one, also looking like they had come from the future.

She stepped out and looked around, her stomach churning. What the hell?

“Welcome to the bad cave” he said from behind her.

She spun around “I don’t understand?” confusion was swamping her, she needed some kind of clarification here.

“I’m Batman” he said, as simple as that, “Dick’s Robin” he said as if it was an afterthought.

“What, I’m sorry, cause I could of just sworn you said you were Batman which is completely ridicules, well not ridicules cause you could totally pull off Batman, but I mean I thought you said that you were Batman, which I said is ridicules. . .I’m going to be quite now”

She said as he started at her with an unwavering look, that made her swallow hard.

And she felt a bubble of laughter form in her stomach and travel up.

She couldn't believe that this was happening she had just left one vigilante and was now heading right into the arms of another. What  was it with her and tall dark and handsome men that like to fight crime at night?

 “So you’re Batman?” she clarified, just to make sure she wasn't getting her wires crossed.

“Yes I am,” he said as she walked away from him to the computer.

“There’s are pretty impressive, but you should really be tapped into all the traffic cams in Gotham, and then set it up so it will tell you if there is any criminal activities” she turned and looked at him, “You can even do it so it tell you the level of the crime, like blue for petty theft right up to red for major crimes”

He looked really impressed. And slightly stunned. He had a questioning look on his face.

She shrugged her shoulders “I have had some experience with this sort of thing” she dismissed.

“You want to elaborate on that?” he asked coming to stand behind her.

“I have helped the Arrow, on occasions” she admitted.

“You’re full of surprises” he was shocked by that.

“More then you will ever know” she smiled up at him.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked then, concern on his brow.

“So help me Bruce if you give me the speech, we can be together because of what I do, I’m going to crash all your computers!” she said thought gritted teeth.

She had herd that one to many time from Oliver.

He laughed then “I would never say that, very few people know I am Batman, Bruce and Batman are two different entities, there would be no reason for you to ever be in danger” he said pulling her into the circle of his arms.

Well at least one of her vigilante was talking sense.

 

 

Oliver watched the news, they were doing a report on Felicity’s engagement to Bruce Wayne, he watched as Bruce escorted her down the steps to Wayne enterprises.

He was shielding her form all the reporters, his heart sank when she looked up at Bruce and saw the complete love in her gaze

He remembered a time when she looked at him like that, he wondered when she had stopped, he couldn't remember the exact time it had happened.

Oliver felt depressed.

He turned the T.V off.

 

“Oliver it’s her wedding day you have to go” Diggle was saying.

Oliver rolled his eyes, “She doesn't want me there, we haven’t talked since she walked out on me. . . us”  the words stung him.

“Oliver if she didn't want you there she wouldn't off invited you” Diggle pointed out.

“I’m not going” Oliver said stubbornly, truth was he wasn't sure he could watch her walk up the isle to another man, that was a kind of torture he wasn't willing to have done to him.

“Oliver” Diggle said in annoyance.

“I can’t okay, I can’t watch this, she’s making a mistake!” he barked out, letting go of his tightly controlled anger.

“Is that what this is really about, you think she is making a mistake?” Diggle asked in an overly calm voice that annoyed Oliver.

“What else would it be about?” he shot back.

“The fact you’re in love with her” Diggle went right for the throat.

“My feeling for Felicity are not the point” Oliver said turning away from his friend so he couldn't see the truth in his eyes.

“That’s exactly the point” Diggle challenged.

“Let it go Dig” he growled out.

“No.  Wake up, you in love with Felicity and in four hours she is going to marry someone else, someone that make her happy, you had your chance Oliver, you blew it, you now need to man up and be at her wedding, because if you truly love her, you’re want her to be happy, even if that happiness isn't with you” Diggle told him.

Oliver watched Diggle walk away, he was right of cause, he had done some hard things in his time, but this was going to be the hardest thing he would ever do, but Diggle was right he had to go. Even if it cost him everything he had, because if he didn't she probably would never talk to him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Felicity looked in the mirror the wedding dressed looked stunning, even on her she had to admit.

It was off the shoulder and a full skirt full off lace.

“You look beautiful” came Oliver’s voice from behind her.

She spun around to find Oliver looking at her he was leaning against the doorframe.

Her heart jumped in her throat, and it wasn't from fright he look stunningly handsome in his black suit and white shirt.

“You came” she said in shock. “I thought you had Arrow business?”

“It got finished quicker than I thought” he said stepping into the room.

“You really do look beautiful Felicity, Wayne is a lucky man” he said and there was sincerity in his voice.

“I’m the lucky one, he so much more then I could ever of hoped” she told him honestly.

“You really love him” he walked away from her. “I saw you on T.V you looked up at him, with such love in your eyes”

“Yes” she wasn't going to lie about it.

“I remember when you used to look at me like that,” he said quietly, and there was raw emotion in his voice.

“Oliver please don’t” Felicity said closing her eyes. Trying to block him out.

He wasn't going to do this to her on her wedding day, not even Oliver Queen could be that selfish right?

He took a deep breath and spun around to her “I hope your very happy Felicity” but she sensed that he had taken a lot from him to say those words to her, instead of the words he wanted to say, the words she had wanted to hear months ago, but not now, not on her wedding day!

There was a knock at the door then, and Dick entered “I’m sorry to interrupt Felicity” he swept a glance at Oliver “I need to talk to you alone for a minute”

She frowned “Everything okay Dick?”

“It’s about Bruce” he said then taking another look at Oliver.

“It’s okay Dick, Oliver’s fine”

Dick walked over to her and handed her a letter “Bruce wanted me to give you this Felicity” he looked sad in the eyes.

She took the letter “I’m really sorry, I’ll go tell the guests” he said.

She frowned as she watched him walk away.

She opened the letter.

 

_My dearest Felicity._

_I am so sorry for what I am about to do, but the this morning I was called by cost city hospital,  they told me that Rachel had been there in a coma for the past three years, and that she woken up, and was asking for me._

_I had to go Felicity, she has always been the love of my life, I hope and pray you understand, and that one day you will forgive me for leaving you to go to another women on our wedding day._

_Believe me when I say, it was the hardest decision I ever had to make, but I had to go with my heart, and Rachel has always been my heart._

_I will never be able to make this up to you I know that, but I also need you to know I did love you Felicity._

_I hope you find the person that you would run out on your wedding for._

_My love_

_Bruce_

She read it twice, and then it sunk in, he’d left her at the altar

She fell to her knees sobbing.  Her legs didn't seem to want to keep her up.

“Felicity what the matter?” Oliver asked crouching in front of her.

She handed him the letter and he scanned over its contents, and his stomach clenched with anger, a rage he could barely control, burned in his stomach.

“I’m going to kill him!” he muttered.

Which only made her cry harder.

His only thought was to get her out of there before it became a media circus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistake, I do check, but things get missed i will try harder to check things, but again i have no Beta so things get missed and i am sorry if it's spoiling the enjoyment of the story, i will try to do better.

“Felicity, we need to get you out of here?” he told her taken her chin and lifting her tear filled face to looking into her tormented eyes.

“He’s left me Oliver, at our wedding, he left me at our wedding” she said in a tone that suggested she couldn't believe it.

“I know Felicity” he said pulling her into his chest.

She sobbed.

Time was running out he need to remove her from this situation, before the wolves descended.

“Felicity” he said in his soothing tone “we need to leave” he said pulling her away slightly.

“Have you any other cloths?” he asked then.

She nodded and looked towards the bed were there was a suitcase, he nodded in understanding.

“Felicity you need to get changed, the wedding dress is not going to go unnoticed” he told her as if she was a small child.

She just nodded, it was like a dream for Felicity, everything was a haze almost as if it wasn't real. This wasn't happening, Bruce was going to walk in any minute and tell her that it was all a big mistake.

It was just a matter of time before Bruce would come barging in and sweep her into his arms. Then everything would be alright she told herself.

He left her alone for a moment while she changed, but she did it on auto pilot. Not remembering changing at all.

He came back into the room to find her sat on the bed crying quietly, it broke his heart.

He crouched down in front of her, “Felicity” he said brushing the hair from her face.

She looked at him then, her eye puffy and red, without thinking, just on pure instinct, he pulled her into his arm, and held her there, while she sobbed.

“Shhhh” he whispered.

He pulled her away from him “I promise you everything is going to be alright Felicity,” he told her then. “Now let get you out of her."

She looked at him tears shinning in her beautiful blue eyes “I have no were to go” she said quietly.

“Felicity, you will always have somewhere to go” he told her sincerely.

 

 

“This is my place” she said as they entered her hallway.

“Actually it’s now my place, I brought it” he said casually as he walked down the hallway.

“You brought my old place.” she said frowning at him.

She followed him.

“You let it go and I needed a place to stay that wasn't the Foundry, you know I have been living down there for nearly a year?” he said conversationally “I decided it was about time I came topside” he smiled at her.

Felicity didn't feel much like smiling, she was with the wrong Billionaire, she was supposed to be having her first dance with her new husband right now, not stood in the hallway of her old House.

Felicity burst into tears again Oliver pulled her to him and held her “Shhh Felicity, Wayne isn't worth your tears” he told her gently.

She felt angry at his words, she pulled out of his embrace and wrapped her arms around herself.

“Yes he is” she said tears sliding down her face.

“Felicity” he reached for her, she took a step back.

“You may not have any emotions Oliver, but I do, I got dumped at the altar today, and I’m sorry if you don’t like it, but I am a little upset about it!” she said before turning on her heals and storming upstairs to her room.

“Felicity” she heard him say.

Before slamming the door behind her and flopping face first on the bed and crying.

 

 

Felicity’s heart hurt, she couldn't believe that this was happening, the world was a cruel place she decided, and men were just mean.

She never thought she would be able to get over the pain she felt, all she wanted to do was curl up, and never see the outside would again. She couldn't comprehend ever leaving this bed again, her very soul seemed broken.

She had given up everything to move to Gotham with Bruce, her life was completely gone in Startling City, she knew she need to find a job and a place to live, but right at that moment her heart hurt so bad it over shadowed everything else.

It ached for a man that she could never have, she missed him already, there was a hole in her heart, like a black chasm, that was bottomless and empty.

The loss overwhelmed her, it panicked her that he was gone, he’d left her on their wedding day.

Why didn't he choose her? That single thought banged in head, over, and over again, until she thought she would go insane.

She had been left on her wedding day, and the cold hard truth was, she hadn't been enough to hold on to him.

The thought was a painful one.

 

“How’s she doing” Diggle asked over the phone.

“Not so good Diggle, she hasn't got out of bed in two days, she cry’s all the time, nothing I say or do seems to help, she shouts at me a lot, to be honest I feel helpless, she hurting so bad and all I can do is watch”

 “She angry Oliver, and you’re the nearest target, I wouldn't take it to heart” Diggle told him.

“I know, but still I wish I could make it better for her, but she won’t let me in, I tried to get her up, you know do something other than just lay there, she threw a shoe at me for my trouble.” He said dryly.

“You have just got to give her time, this isn't something that you just get over, the bastard left her at the altar, for another women, that is going to take time,” Diggle always the voice of reason.

The problem was Oliver wasn't good at waiting, he was more a man of action.

 

 

Felicity heard a knock on her door, “Go away” she said.

She wished Oliver would just leave her alone. Didn't the man take a hint?

The door opened “Felicity I have got to go in to the Foundry, I’ll be gone a couple of hours okay?” he waited for her to answer.

Felicity didn't care where he was going, it really wasn't her concern what he did, she had bigger issues to deal with.

She heard him sigh at her none response “Okay, I’ll be back later”

Felicity laid there in the dark, she hated this, being weak wasn't in her nature, she had always prided herself on being strong, but this wasn't strong, hiding away in her room was being cowardly.

So with a heavy heart she got up and padded down stairs, the house was dark and quite, she sat down and looked around the sitting room, and wondered what to do next. Her eyes fell on the newspaper on the coffee table, and she picked it up.

And there staring at her was a picture of Bruce Wayne and Rachel, with the headline.

 **Billionaire Playboy reunited with love of life**.

She threw the paper back down on the table, angry tears formed in her eyes.

How dare he do this to her, she could feel the anger in the pit of her stomach, hell she didn't deserve this, he should have at least had the decency to tell her in person, instead of a letter.

He was a Jerk, a big Jerk, but when she came to think about it hadn't Ray and Oliver been Jerks to her as well, she hadn't deserved their treatment either.

She was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, and then she decided she wasn't going to let them get away with it.

Revenge was a dish best served cold.

She got up and headed back to her room, with a plan in mind, to make them all pay.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Diggle was fighting with Roy, Oliver was stood on the edge of the mats arms crossed watching them.

When the computers started beeping.

Diggle stooped and walked over to the computers, he frowned, at them.

“What is it Dig?”

He looked up at Oliver “One of Felicity program has just flagged up an illegal bank transaction.”

“Can you trace it?” Roy asked.

Diggle  tapped over the keyboard “ Whoever they are their good, I can’t track them, but this is interesting, the bank account that has been wiped clean is Ray Palmers” Diggle looked up from the computer and looked at Oliver. 

Question that Oliver couldn't answer in his eyes.

“Someone has stolen all of Ray Palmers money?” Oliver couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

The computer started beeping again and Diggle went back to looking at the computer “WOW, Bruce Wayne has just been wiped out too” there was slight shock in his voice.

Oliver frowned, a bad feeling was forming in his stomach.

He grabbed his phone and got up his bank account statement, and his blood ran cold, instead of seeing the millions of pounds that should be in his account, there was only 0.72p.

“Felicity” he growled, this had her written all over it.

“Felicity? She wouldn't do this” Roy was in denial.

“She’s a scorned women, who knows what she would do” Oliver said then frowning. “I’m going to kill her!” Oliver said as he headed for the stairs, anger boiling over.

“Oliver just make sure you get the money back before killing her” Diggle said laughing.

He was glad Diggle thought this was funny, because Oliver sure as hell didn't. She had hacked his account and wiped it, he needed to stop this before it started, he knew Felicity and he knew that it was very unlikely that she was going to stop at this.

He took the stair’s two at a time

 

 

 

“Felicity! Felicity where are you?” he bellowed, as he entered the hallway. “Felicity!”

“I’m in the kitchen” he heard her shout back casually.

Which is where he found her sat at the kitchen table, she was dressed, which surprised him. She hadn't been dressed since the non wedding.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he demanded. He know that she was going through some stuff, but this wasn't on.

She looked up at him, and gently pushed her glasses up on to her face a little more “what are you on about?” she asked innocently.

“Don’t give me that, I know it was you, put the money back Felicity” he said in a hard tone.

“Or what, what will you do Oliver?” she challenged.

“You don’t want to know, but it wont be good for you” truth was he wasn't sure what he would do if she didn't comply, she was Felicity, so there wasn't much he could do really.

She rolled her eyes. Seeing though that sentence for the lie that it was.

“Felicity put the money back now” he said in a deadly quite voice. “You committed a criminal offence Felicity, you could go to jail for your actions” he said though clenched teeth.

“Oh please like there every going to catch me, there was a reason you brought me on board, because I’m the best, and I don’t get caught” she said with a touch of arrogance.

He glared at her “Felicity” he warned.

She sighed deeply “fine you caught me I was having a bit of fun” she held up her hands.

He watched her as she put the money back into the accounts, she smiled sweetly at him “all back to normal”

Relief surged though him.

She got up and walked past him, “can’t a girl have a little fun around here” she headed up stairs.

He hoped this was the end of the matter, and things could get back to normal.

He would soon find out he wasn't that lucky.

 

Oliver walked down the stairs to the Foundry, it had been two days since the bank account incident, he’d barely seen Felicity, and the times he did, she barely spoke, giving yes and no answers, if she had to. Other than that she stayed in her room.

He was glad to see there was no repercussions for what she had done, the money had only been missing for a short period of time, and no one had seemed to notice,  or no one was saying if they did, he hopped the incident was now over.

Diggle looked up at him and frowned “what now?” he said rolling his eyes.

“You not seen the news?” he asked.

“No why?” he came to stand by Diggle at the computer.

 Diggle indicated the computer screen, and turned the sound up so Oliver could hear.

There was a news reporter speaking “Breaking news Ray Palmer has been arrested for embezzlement, this morning”

 Oliver Groaned.

“What the hell is the matter with that Woman!” he said angry.

“Oliver that only broke about half an hour ago, the top story before that was Bruce Wayne getting arrested at the airport for being a terrorist” Diggle broke the news.

Oliver rubbed his forehead in frustration. “This can’t be happening Diggle what is the matter with her, I know she’s hurt, but really? I need to go see her” he turned to go back up the foundry stairs.

He could honestly say he was not looking forward to round two.

 

 

“Felicity what the hell do you think you’re doing?” he demanded barging into her bedroom.

“Come on in, no need to worry about privacy!” she said sarcastically.

“What is going on in your head? Why would you do that to them?”  his voice was even, but she could see the  anger in his eyes.

Felicity didn’t bother denying it.

She looked up at him. “I was just giving them a taste of their own medicine” she shrugged.

“Felicity they have both been arrested by the police, they could go to jail!” he was having trouble not shouting.

She shrugged “stop getting your green pants in a twist, I have left enough avidence for them to be exonerated, I just wanted to inconvenience them for a little bit, it will all get cleared up” she said as if she was talking about the weather and not incarcerating two of the richest men in the US.

“Felicity you’re not quite getting the point, you can’t keep doing this” he said frustrated.

“Watch me?” she had the audacity to smile at him.

“Felicity you need to stop” he warned.

She glared at him “I would tread carefully if I was you Oliver, bad things happen” she said before slamming the door in his face.

Oliver stood there staring at the door, did Felicity, his Felicity just threaten him? That was something he never thought possible.

 

 

“Felicity, could you please tell me why my car has just got towed?” he was finding it really difficult to keep his temper with her.

It was the next day and he had come out of Verdant to find his car being towed away, he knew right away that Felicity was responsible. so he'd headed right to the house.

God help him he was going to kill her.

“Not been paying your tickets Oliver?” she asked.

“I don’t have any ticket Felicity” he gritted out.

“I think you’re find you do, going to cost quite a bit of money to clear them too” she said sweetly.

“Felicity I am being serious, you can’t keep doing this, I get your angry, but this isn’t the answer” he tried to reason with her.

“Funny thing is Oliver, I’d have to disagree, I feel better each day, I think screwing with you three is giving me a new lease of life” there was that smile again.

It made him angry, she was mocking him.

And god help him, he was vulnerable to her, he didn't like the feeling. She was the last person he would thought that being vulnerable around could threaten him.

 

 

This was getting ridicules; he’d been keeping an eye on Bruce and Ray, and this morning Diggle phoned him at work to tell him that Felicity had struck again.

Ray Palmer had been the target; someone had broken into his computer systems and rid it of all protection, leaving his company wide open, exposed.   So far someone had stolen millions out of the company; his projects had been stolen, and his company was crumbling around him.     

He needed to stop her, she had gone too far.

He found her where he always found her, sat in her room at her laptop.

“Felicity, stop, right now stop whatever it is you’re doing” he said angrily from the doorway.

Felicity turned around. 

“Hey Oliver” she said casually.

“You have just ruined Ray Palmers life, and all you got to say is Hey Oliver?” he said.

She looked at him and pushed her glasses up on her nose.

“Oh dear is Ray alright?” she asked with fake concern.

“Felicity no he’s not alright, he’s ruined!” Oliver tore out angrily.

“Oh dear” she got up and walked over to him, “but that’s life, bad things happen”

She went to walk away from him, but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him, “Felicity I am warning you, stop this now”

“Or what, what are you going to do Oliver? Because where I am sitting, there is nothing you can do, normally in situation like this you would ask me to stop them, but I am not going to stop myself am I, so where does that leave you Oliver?” she said almost cocky.

It infuriated him that she believed he couldn’t touch her.

“I have enough on you to go to Lance, more than enough for you to be arrested” he said through gritted teeth.

He didn’t want to do this, but she was backing him into a corner, leaving him with no choice.

She glared at him. Pulling herself out of his grip.

“I’m warning you Oliver, do not push me” she said in a deadly voice, a voice that Oliver had never heard come from her before. “You want to think twice before you go to war with me, I will not be walked over, I will go to war with you, and I will win,”

“Felicity I am not at war with you, I am not going to fight you, I am just trying to stop you from destroying your life”

“Or the more easier for me to annihilate you, and I will if you come after me,” she turned back into her room and slammed the door in his face.

Oliver sighed deeply, she was on a one women mission to take them all out.

Looking at her he didn't recognize her, she was consumed by hate and hurt, the Felicity he knew was gone.

She was right she was at war with the three of them, and so far she was winning.

He had to stop her, before she did something she couldn't come back from.

 

 

“You’re not going to like this Oliver” Diggle said as he came down the stair of the foundry.

“What she done now?” he asked in a down trodden tone.

“Bruce Wayne, has had his identity stolen, he just brought an island, it went for a small fortune, and she is also selling off pieces of his company all over the place for a lot less than it’s worth” Diggle told him, he looked at Oliver, “She’s out of control Oliver, we have to stop her”

“That’s all well and good Diggle, but how exactly are we going to stop Felicity?” Roy asked then.

Oliver rolled his eyes upwards “The first thing we need to do is get her away from any technology”

“I repeat how are we going to do that?” Roy asked again.

He never thought in a million years he would say the next sentence, but there it was coming out of his mouth. “I am going to have to kidnap her, bring her here and tie he to a chair, until I can talk some sense into her”

“That a bit weak isn't it Oliver?” Diggle said. “What happens if you can’t convince her to stop?”

“And what’s plan B?” Roy asked.

Oliver looked at him “Let worry about plan A, we will worry about plan B if Plan A doesn't work”

“In other words, we have a very bad plan A, and no plan B” Roy spoke out.

Oliver didn't say anything, because the truth was Roy was right, all he had was a very bad plan A, if he couldn't convince her to stop, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

“I’m going to go get her” he said.

When he reached the town house it was all in darkness, he checked every room in the house, but Felicity was gone, he went to her room and found her computer and tablet gone as well as some of her cloths.

He had no idea where she would go, he worried about what she was going to do.

“Aren't you missing someone?”  Roy said.

Oliver shot him a look that told him to be quite.

“She’s gone, taken off” he said.

“I’ll start looking for her” Diggle said.

“No” Oliver sighed “No, she need some space I think, hopefully if I give her that space, she will get her head together and come back to us. The only person that can help Felicity at the moment is Felicity, there is nothing more I can do for her at the moment, other than hope she will come to her senses”

“Man are you sure?” Diggle asked.

“For the moment, we leave Felicity to her own devices, if she needs us, she knows where we are” he just hoped she would come back to him.

He had to let her go, there was nothing he could do for her, he had let her go and hopefully she would sort her head out, and come home, all Oliver could do was wait, and hope that she would find her way home to him.

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter, because i wanted to leave you on the edge of your seat at the end of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake, hope you enjoy.

Felicity sat in the coffee shop, her laptop was in front of her, she had hacked into the security Camera at the Foundry, and was watching Oliver work the Salmon ladder.

Her fingers tapped quickly over the keyboard and all of Verdant’s systems came up, a smile crept over her lips, she accessed the fire systems of Verdant and the foundry, with one click of the button, the sprinklers would come on destroying everything, including all the computers  in the foundry.

Her finger hovered over the keypad.

A thin guy with spiky brown hair and a goatee sat down next to her

Felicity closed her laptop, She looked at him “can I help you?” the last thing she wanted was to be picked up in a coffee shop.

“You’re Felicity Smoak” he said then.

She looked at him wearily. He knew her name and in her experience that was never a good thing.

“Well it look like you have the advantage, I have no idea who you are” she said trying to sound more unconcerned then she felt.

“My name is Dan Dillon, and I have been watching you”

Her first thought was to let Oliver know. and then it hit her, Oliver wasn't an option anymore.

Her second thought was to find out who this guy was.

“Okay that’s creepy, are you some kind of stalker? Because I know some people that could make you disappear if you know what I mean” she tried to sound strong, but she had to admit she was slightly frightened.

He started to laugh.

“What do you want?” she asked then.

“What I want is for you to join my team” he locked his green eyes on her.

She frowned “What?”

“My team. I am a computer hacker, no were near as good as you, but I do okay, and I love the fact you are wagering a one women war on three of the richest men in the country, I know you dated Palmer for a while, so I am assuming he dumped you, which is why  you left his company in tatters, I loved the whole terrorist thing, with Wayne, totally deserved it, with the whole leaving you on your wedding day, not sure what Queen has done to you, but knowing Queens reputation, I am going to go with bedded his secretary and dumped you” He smiled at her.

Felicity didn't like that he knew so much about her, she really didn't like that he know that it was her that had done all those thing.

“It took some time but I managed to find you, you cover your tracks really well, better than most, which is probably why you haven’t been arrested yet, and it is also why I want you on my team, a hacker like you could go really far”

“And what is it your team do exactly?” she asked raising an eyebrow. she was wearily of this guy, something didn't add up to Felicity, there was a catch here somewhere she know.

“My team are the Houdini gang” he replied as if he was asking her if she liked the coffee.

Felicity couldn't believe that he had just come out with it like that. The Houdini gang, were a notorious gang of bank robbers, they had been traveling across the country stealing millions as they went, each month they would hit a new Bank, and then just disappear into thin air, which is why they were called the Houdini gang.

Felicity knew all this because she had been tracking them, they could be a threat to Starling City, so she had been watching them ready to let Oliver know if they came anywhere near Starling, she had set up a computer program that  tracked their potential targets.

“The bank robbers, that have been all over county?” she asked just making sure.

She didn’t mention that she had been tracking their activity.

“I would like to hire your service, Felicity” he said as if he was interviewing her for a job.

“And what possibly could I do for you?”

“ I couldn't help admire the way you took three of the richest men in the country out, you have been plaguing them, and each time you get out clean, Wayne has even got people looking for you, but they haven’t caught you”

Not that clean, she thought otherwise she would still have the money she had taken. It was kind of ironic really that her own program had sold her out.

“It was genius; I could use someone with your skills”

“In doing what exactly?”

“In breaking into Starling National Bank, they have installed a new security system,  that I will admit I can’t get around, but I think you very well might” he raised an eyebrow.

Child's play for her.

“What make you think I will help you ?” she said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

“Your share would be to the tune of 10 million, plenty of money to terrorize your guys for the long term, as you well know hacking systems take money, plus you could do it form a tropical island somewhere, so you will never get caught”

That was a lot of money; she could disappear with that amount of money.  Start a new life somewhere away from the like of Oliver Queen and Co. and yet still mess with them. She had to admit the thought was tempting.

After all how hard would it be, no one would get hurt, the bank had insurance for that kind of thing, it’s was a win win situation, right?

“I’ll let you think it over Felicity, I give you a call tomorrow” he said getting up.

 Was she really thinking about this?

Yes came back the answer.

He called the next day, and Felicity found herself saying yes.

 

The next day Felicity met the gang.

There were five of them including Felicity and Dan, the others were Ben, Emily, and Kevin.

“So here’s the plan, we get Felicity in, she disables the security systems, we take the money, we get out” Dan said.

“It’s slightly more complicated than that” Felicity said “I will need to disable the outside alarm system first, that shouldn’t be too hard, and then all the security cameras”

 “After we get inside there will be a guard, we need to disarm and disable him” Dan said then.

Felicity nodded  “ there will be a door that leads to out back, but it has a security pad on it, I will need to plug in my tablet and unlock it, easy, but that’s when things start to get complicated. They have built in panels into the floor they are weight sensitive, you step on them it triggers a silent alarm.”

“So what, you going to disarm it?” Kevin asked.

“No, not that easy, disarming it will triggers the silent alarm, but there is a fault within the system, it won’t do anything, if it thinks up to two panels are faulty,”

“How is that going to help us?” Emily asked.   “Two panel are not going to get us to the other side of the room”

“I trick the system into thinking it has a faulty panel, we stand on it, I trick the one in front of us, we move to it, I re-able the one behind, and so on and so on until we are on the other side, only two panels are faulty at a time, it trick’s the system into thinking there is nothing wrong” she said smugly. “The next thing is the door, it’s a key pad, with a four digit code, my tablet can crack the code no problem, but once we have opened the door then we have to deal with the lasers” Felicity took a deep breath. “Again if you disable them  it sends a silent alarm, I have a lovely little computer program that will make the system think it hasn’t been disabled when actually it has, last but not least will be the safe, it requires two people to open it, two of the managers to open it, it need a thumb print and a retainer scan,  I have created another computer program that will fool the system into believing that Dan and Ben’s thumb and eye are that off the bank managers, then it’s just a case of getting the combination, on the keypad, and then we are in”

“So really the only thing we have to worry about is the Arrow showing up” Dan said then.

Felicity looked at him, her stomach churning, she hadn’t thought that Oliver would get involved in this, she didn’t know why she hadn’t thought about it, of cause Oliver would get involved, that what he did.

“Don’t worry about the Arrow, I will deal with him” Felicity said looking at the others.

“And how exactly are you going to do that?” Ben asked.

Felicity wrinkled her nose “A girl has to have some secrets” she looked at them with a steady gaze “Don’t worry I have the Arrow covered, he won’t get the chance to get involve”

 

Oliver sat next to Diggle, who was looking over the computer systems, “I’m just saying Oliver, what if she need our help, she could be in trouble” Diggle said to him.

“Do you think I like not knowing where she is or if she is alright? Trust me Diggle I don’t, I don’t like it one bit, I’m not sleeping for worrying about her, but sometimes you just have to let them go”

“I still think we should look for her” Diggle said.

“She need to figure out what she need on her own Dig, If I thought for a moment that I could help her I would do it in a heart beat, she has been annoying the hell out of me with this vendetta, but she is still our girl, and I am still worried, but I really think the best thing for her at the moment is to be on her own”

“It just sucks man, I hate not knowing”

“I know Diggle, but if she needs us, she knows we are here”

The computers started beeping then.

 “Well isn’t that interesting” Diggle said leaning forward.

“What?” Oliver asked.

“Felicity system has been tracking the Houdini group, she set it up so her program will predict where and when they are going to strike next, look like they’re going to hit Starling National Bank,  tonight”

Suddenly the computers went berserk flashing and beeping continuously and then they went dead. The screens went blank.

“What the hell just happen?” Oliver asked.

Just as he said that, “YOUR DEAD” popped up on all the screens.

“I’m not sure, but it looks like a virus” Diggle told him. “Everything has crashed, who the hell would know about these systems?” 

“I can’t think of someone” Oliver said.

Diggle looked at him “She wouldn't I refuse to believe that Felicity would crash the Foundry Systems, she knows how important they are” Diggle said in a disbelieving voice.

“She’s pissed at me Diggle, she will do anything to get back at me, did you managed to see what time the Houdini gang are going to strike?” he hated that she hated him that much, he hoped and prayed that he could fix their relationship, because not having Felicity in his life permanently just wasn't an option.

“No, I know that Felicity Program, would tell you down to the hour, but I didn’t see it” Diggle shock his head.

“Then I guess I better suit up, I have a date with a stake out” Oliver got up. “See if you can fix these while I am gone”

“What are you going to do about Felicity?” Diggle asked then.

Oliver stopped and rolled his eyes “honestly Diggle I just don’t know”

And then he was gone.

 

 

Felicity felt nervous, excited and a little scared as she hack into the first security system, her fingers swiftly went over the onscreen keypad, and within a matter of minutes she had disabled the outside system.

“All systems are now disabled” she said.

“Let’s move” Dan said as he pulled down his balaclava.

Felicity and the others did the same, and followed him, to the door.

“The door should be open” Felicity said to Dan who looked at her.

He nodded and opened the door.

It opened easily.

And they all stepped inside, Felicity looked around for the security guard, if on cue he appeared .

Dan pulled out a gun “GET DOWN!” he shouted, catching the guard off guard, the security guard obeyed by falling to his knees “FACE DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW” Dan bellowed.

He did as he was told, Emily went to him and tired his hands behind his back.

Felicity heart beating wildly in her chest, started too walked across the floor to the door and plugged in her tablet, it started to work out the key combination.

“YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY” came an all too familiar voice.

Felicity heart pounded even harder, “I thought you had dealt with the Arrow” Kevin said beside him.

“I thought I had” she said though gritted teeth. How the hell had he known about this, she had crashed his systems.

He just had to show up like a bad penny didn’t he.

“Finish what you’re doing” Dan instructed Felicity.

“STOP” Oliver shouted drawing his arrow and pointing it at Dan.

“DON’T I WILL KILL HIM” Dan shouted pointing the gun at the security guard.

“PUT THE GUN DOWN” Oliver commanded.

Oliver gave him a split second, but when he didn’t do anything ,he let the arrow go, it knocked the gun out of his hand.

Before Dan knew what had happened Oliver had drawn another arrow and was pointing it at him again.

In a split second he had fired the arrow at Emily who was coming up behind him, it caught Emily’s sleeve and pinned her to the wall.

Oliver was so fast, he had already drawn another arrow and pointed it back at Dan.

“To the wall now” Oliver said.

Dan walked slowly to the wall, so everyone was in a row, easier to shoot that was Felicity thought.

“Everyone turn around” Oliver commanded.

Felicity turned around slowly, her stomach churning.

“Mask off”

One by one they started to take their mask off, with shaking hands Felicity removed her balaclava, his eyes fell upon her, she couldn’t see his reaction, but he whispered “Felicity” and he let the arrow drop slightly, which for Oliver could only be portrayed as shock.

In that second Dan saw  his opportunity, and lunged for Oliver, they tussled on the floor, and everyone else ran, Felicity stood rooted to the spot for a moment, and then saw the gun, with shaking hands she picked it up and pointed it at the fighting men “STOP IT” she shouted, and shot the floor in front of the two men. She flinched at the banging noise it made.

They stopped fighting, Oliver had his arrow trained on her in a second Dan got up, “We need to go”

Oliver went to move.

“Don’t I will shoot you” she said although her voice came out shaky.

"Don’t do this” he said in deadly calm voice, a voice that she had heard a thousand time before. When bringing down criminals.

“Put it down” she commanded, looking him right in the face.

His jaw was locked into place, she couldn’t see his eyes.

She watched as he assessed the situation, then slowly he put his bow and arrow on to the floor.

Before she know what was happening Dan had taken the gun from her, and shot at Oliver.

“No!” Felicity screamed and then Felicity ran, right behind Dan.

Oliver rolled on to the floor, missing the bullet by inches, he grabbed his bow and took off after them.

“Split up” Dan said as they hit the parking lot.

They went in different directions, Felicity ran around the side of the building.

“Felicity stop” she heard Oliver say.

She knew he had an arrow pointed at her, so she stopped running. And slowly turned around.

“What are you doing Felicity?” he asked then.

He couldn’t believe that the situation had gotten this out of control, his heart thundered in his chest.

She shrugged “I am trying to get money” she said as simple as that “I’m sorry Oliver I have to go, there is a beach waiting for me, with my name on it” she turned ready to take off again.

“Don’t Felicity” he said in a deadly voice.

But his heart was betraying him, it shuddered in his chest.

Felicity looked back at him, “You won’t shoot me Oliver” she said in a certain voice.

And then she took off again.

He watched as his hand shock holding the bow. Betraying his emotion.

Felicity was a criminal and he was going to have to take her down, but he wasn’t sure he had the resolve to do it.

He had made some hard decision in his life, but he believed that this was the hardest he’d ever had to make. He wasn’t sure if he could make it. He love her, he had always loved her. Could he really shoot the women he loved?

Oliver had a second to make his choice, he forced himself to stop his hand from shaking.

He let the arrow go.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry it been so long, but life got in the way of my writing, (don't you just hate it when that happens)
> 
> anyway here is my next chapter, i hope you all like it
> 
> Once again in have no beta so all mistake are mine
> 
> also if you love Oliver and Felicity i have come across this great story called the way back home by Jules_Ink, it not completed yet, but it is a fab read. so check it out.

 

Felicity felt the arrow penetrate her arm, a sharp pain engulfed her, she screamed and stumbled to the floor.

Tears of pain forming in her eyes, she blinked them back.

She looked at the arrow that was now sticking though her arm, her breathing came in ragged gasps.

Shock vibrated through her, he had actually shot her, she never thought that Oliver Queen _The Arrow_ , would hurt her, she guessed she was wrong, the knowledge that she didn’t know him as well as she though rocked her world. Completely destroying the very foundation of _them_.

She turned and looked at Oliver who was now stood over her.

“You shot me” she said in disbelief.

She looked back down at the arrow and saw the blood, and then the word tipped on it axis.

She felt Oliver grab her, it was a gentle hold, a caring hold, as if he was trying to stop her from swaying.

She felt sick, and more tears formed in her eyes “You shot me” she said again, but this time her voice sounded far away.

“Shhh it’s okay” he whispered.

Felicity last thought before she passed out was “it really wasn't okay”

And then blackness took over.

Oliver couldn’t believe that he had shot her. Right up to the last second he let the arrow go he wasn’t sure what he was going to do it. He felt tears prick his eyes.

His hand shock so badly he was frightened that he would hit a vital organ, so he’d opted for the arm, knowing that her pain threshold was low, it should stop her dead in her track and it had, but he could still feel his heart stop as the arrow threw through the air, at the second of impact he found himself closing his eyes unable to watch, in case his aim had been really off, the relief that came after, when he knew that she was all right, nearly made his knees buckle under him.

He still couldn’t believe that Felicity had been robbing a bank. Shock had made him sloppy and he had lost his focus for a moment.  He still was in shock, from the minute she had taken the balaclava off, to this minute, there was nothing but shock, the last place he was expecting to find Felicity was at the scene of a major crime.

It broke his heart, that he had done this to her, she had always been the most honest person he know, but because of his action, because of the way he treated her, she was now breaking the law, he wasn’t sure how she had gotten to this point. But he know  it was his fault.

He knelt down next to her, and picked her up into his arms, he kissed the top of her head ever so lightly, he needed to get her back to the foundry, before she bled out.

 

 

He hurried down the stairs of the Foundry “DIGGLE GET THE MED KIT NOW!” he shouted.

Diggle, Roy and Laurel all looked up at Oliver’s urgent voice.

“What the hell happened?” Diggle asked as Oliver placed an unconscious Felicity on to the med table.

Oliver ignored the question and said “we need to patch her up,”

“That''s one of your Arrows, did you shoot her?” Diggle asked braking off the end of the arrow.

“Yes” Oliver said deadpan.

“You shot Felicity!” Diggle said through gritted teeth.

“I know” Oliver said.

“This is Felicity” Diggle said as if Oliver wasn’t aware of the fact

Diggle held up her arm and pulling out the arrow. Felicity screamed in pain and then fell back into unconsciousness.

“I know” Oliver said again, gently stroking her hair.

“You shot _our girl_ , Oliver, _our Felicity_ ” Diggle said examining the wound.

“He shot me once in the leg, no one was this upset” Roy stated then.

Diggle glared at Roy “You’re not Felicity” he dismissed Roy, he turned back to Oliver anger clearly on his face, “What the hell happened, did you do this because of the computers?”

Really? Diggle had a very low opinion of him.

“No,” Oliver said through clenched teeth. “When I got to the bank, she was robbing it!”

He saw shock flicker in Diggle eyes. “Still Oliver you don’t shot _Felicity_!” he said giving her an injection of painkillers.

“She was running Dig, if I hadn’t off done something she would off disappeared and we would never off seen her again” he tried to reason.

“I am sure you could have stopped her, other than shooting her!” Dig said angrily.

“Do you really think I woke up this morning and thought, oh I’m going to shoot Felicity? Trust me Diggle it was the last think I thought about doing” Oliver snapped.

“I can’t believe that you shot _Felicity_ , _Our Felicity_ ” Diggle said as he started to stitch her up.

“I didn’t shot her anywhere vital” Oliver defended.

“Yeah that make it alright” Diggle muttered.

“She was actually robbing the bank?” Laurel spoke for the first time.

“Yeah she was with the Houdini gang” Oliver confirmed.

“What the hell was she robbing a bank for?” Laurel asked.

“Money” Roy said and everyone looked at him “I’m just saying she has been cyber terrorizing Oliver, Bruce and that other guy who’s name I forget, she need money to do that, and without a job, I’m guessing she’s running out fast”

Diggle glared at Oliver “I still can’t believe you shot her Oliver, _Felicity_ , _Our Felicity_ , _Your Felicity_ ”

Oliver rolled his eyes “Diggle, she is so far off the reservation right now, I’m not even sure she is _our Felicity_ anymore, she was robbing a bank, she had a gun, and she shot at me, does that sound like the Felicity we love and know?”  Oliver put a hand though his hair.

“I can’t believe this!” Diggle said finishing the stitching up.

“So what are you going to do with her now?” Laurel asked.

Oliver looked at her “What do you mean?” he hadn’t really thought past getting her medical treatment.

“I mean she committed a federal crime, you need to bring her to justice” Laurel stated.

Everyone went quiet. The atmosphere in the room suddenly became thick with tension.

Diggle glared at Oliver, Oliver closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

When Oliver didn’t say anything Diggle said “there is no way we are going to give up Felicity”all the while Diggle was looking at Oliver pointedly.

“What? She robbed a bank” Laurel said in a disbelieving voice.

“Diggle’s right, Felicity is our. . . My responsibility, we are not going to take her to the police” Oliver put in then.

“I can’t believe that you just said that Ollie, she has committed a crime, a big one, If it was anyone else, they would already be in a police cell!”

“But it’s not just anybody, it’s Felicity” he stated as if that explained everything.

“And what’s so great about Felicity?” Laurel asked then.

“Apart from the fact that's she has saved this city countless times?” Diggle asked sarcasm lacing his voice.

Laurel glared at him. Diggle glared back. The tension grew.

“Felicity is my responsibility, and I will deal with this, my way Laurel” Oliver said his tone hard. Splitting the atmosphere.

“So basically she is just going to get away with this? So you are willing to give up everything you stand for, you can’t do that Ollie” Laurel turned on Oliver.

“It’s not that easy, she is Felicity,” he looked at her then “she’s my Felicity, part of my team, I will be dammed if I let her go down for this, we look after our own here, and right now she needs looking after” Oliver said he then looked at Roy “I need you to go back to the bank, and clear up any evidence that Felicity was there, knowing her there won’t be any, but we need to check, I don’t think the security Guard saw anything, but make sure”

“And if he did?” Roy asked.

“Then deal with it, bribe him if you have to, but make sure he doesn't talk” he took a deep breath “Diggle will come help you once he’s done here”

Roy nodded and head out.

“You’re now covering up evidence for her?” Laurel said in disbelief.

“We are taking care of things yes, there can never been any link to her and that bank” Oliver said.

“You know what, I am not going to sit by and let her destroy everything you stand for, I am going to call my farther” she pulled her phone from her pocket.

“Don’t even think about it Laurel, because you will have a whole lot of Arrow trouble come to your door if you do, do not think for one second that if you make me choose sides, that I will not choose hers, I will always choose Felicity, and I will do whatever it take to keep her safe, even if that mean walking over you to do it” he told her in no uncertain terms.

“I am not going to just-“

“Then don’t, you know where the door is” Oliver cut her off.

“So that the way it is?” she stared at him.

He crossed his arms over his chest “that’s the way it is”

Laurel walked passed them then, and started up the Foundry stairs with a “I’m not going to have any part of this.”

"Laurel" he said then.

Laurel stopped half way up the stairs.

“I am warning you Laurel, do not test me on this, if you go after Felicity, you go after me, and you do not want to make me the enemy” he warned.

Laurel carried on up the stairs, slamming the door as she left.

She hadn't like it that he had chosen Felicity, Laurel was one of his oldest friends, and she had assumed that he would do what she wanted, but she had assumed wrong,  maybe a few years back, he would of chosen differently, but not now, if it came to it he would take on Laurel to protect Felicity. And he wouldn't stop until she was safe.

“Should we be worried about Laurel?” Diggle asked then.

“If she so much as looks a Felicity the wrong way, I will end her” he said angry.

“The thing is Oliver, she's right, what are we going to do with her when she wake up?” Diggle asked.

“I need to fix this Diggle, this is my fault, I did this” Oliver said stroking her blond hair.

“You can’t blame yourself for her actions”

“Can’t I? I should off looked for her, I should off dragged her back, instead I let her go, I thought she needed time and space from me. I was wrong.  What she needed was me to sit on her, until she came to her senses. So this is my fault.  And now I have to fix it” he took a deep breath.

“And how are you going to do that Oliver?” Diggle asked.

“I need you to sedate her” he said swallowing hard.

“Okay but why?” Diggle asked frowning.

“I can’t have her waking up on the plane,” he looked down at her, he so hadn't been there for her, for months he’d kept his distance, and now she was a stranger to him.  There was only one way he knew how to get her back

“What are you planning on doing Oliver?”

Oliver looked Diggle in the eye, “this isn't Felicity, this is a stranger, and I am responsible for her becoming this, so I am going to do something unthinkable, I am going to brake her, I am going crack her open, I am going to destroy her physically, mentally and emotionally, I need to brake away these hard unyielding layers she has built up around herself, I need to remove the hatred and the hurt and once I have done that Felicity should be there exposed, waiting, to get her back the only way is to destroy her”

“Oliver are you sure you want to do that, that is going to be extremely hard on both of you” Diggle warned uncertain. “Maybe I should talk to her”

“I don’t think talking is going to fix this Diggle, I think we are way past that stage, I don’t even think therapy would help her now, she has demons, dark ones, I don’t recognize her anymore, Felicity is gone  and I can’t leave her like this, all our other choices are gone,  she is so far off the reservation at this point, I don’t think anything else is going to work, it worked for me, when I went to the Island I became a broken man for a time, it pealed away layer upon layer, until who I really was, was exposed, I am not saying she is going to come back as the same Felicity, but hopefully she will come back as something close” he closed his eyes, hating that he was even contemplating doing this. “If I can brake her down, then hopefully we can find the root of her problems, the very core of why she is so angry, the Demon within, and then we may be able to rebuild her, because i am telling you Diggle, what i have seen of her lately goes far beyond a broken heart”

“And where exactly are you going to take her to do this Oliver?” Diggle asked looking down at her.

“Lian Yu” he replied with a heavy heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone thank you so much for the comments and the kudos, i am so pleased you like this story.
> 
> i had very little to do at work today, so i did a couple of chapters (one of the perks of owning your own business is you get to procrastinate when there is nothing to do!) so i am adding a chapter now, and once i have gone over the other chapter i will post that as well, should be tomorrow.
> 
> once again sorry for any mistake they are all my own.

 

 

Day one

Felicity came around with a groan, she felt like her head had been run over by a truck, and then back over again. She fluttered her eyes open, and everything was blurry, she had no idea where she was.

A twinge of panic formed in her stomach.

Felicity went to sit up, touching her head as she went; a fiery pain shot though her arm.

A groan escaped her lips.

Memory shot though her Oliver had shot her.

She looked at the wound it had been stitched up, she place gentle fingers across the stitches trying to remember who had stitched her up. Her memory came up blank.

It was then she saw him sat on the floor watching her.

“You shot me!” she accused glaring at him.

He stood up “Yes” he said, his tone hard, it didn’t sound like Oliver, it didn’t even sound like the Arrow.

His hard voice was something that she had never heard before, it just didn’t sound like the Oliver she knew. There was something cold, and emotionless about his voice, it sent shivers up her spin.

“I can’t see anything, where are my glasses?” she asked looking around for the first time.

“There hanging from your neck” he said in that same tone.

He walked to his back pack and started pulling out a coat, his back to her. He started to put it on.

She looked down and their they were, hanging from the neck of her top, she put them on, and looked around.

She was in a cave that much she knew, but where that cave was located she had no idea.

“Were are we?” she snapped staring at the back of his head.

“A Cave” he replied, not turning around.

"I think I already deducted that Sherlock, where is the cave located, Did you take me out to the wood, to talk some sense into me, because let me tell you, you might as well take us back, it’s a waste of time, I am not going to stop” she said angry.

He started moving around the cave and he reminded her of a caged tiger, powerful, and domineering, but with tension in every ounce of his body.

He started packing up the things that were scattered within the cave and putting them in his ruck sack.

“You should get up, were leaving in five minutes” there was that tone again.  Emotionless.

Relief surged though her, they were going home, he was stopping this silly behavior before it started.

“Well that was easier than I thought” she said to herself.

He stopped and looked at her “we have a long hike, hurry up”

Hope died then, only to be replaced by determination, she wasn't going to play his games, they must be near civilization somewhere, she was a grown intelligent women, she could find her way out of a wood.

“If you think I am going to walking around this wood then you are very much mistaken” she said getting up and heading out of the Cave.

He followed her.

“And what is it you expect to do now Felicity? How do you plan on getting off?”

“Getting off?” she turned to look at him, puzzlement in her features.

“You’re on Lian Yu, with no way off” he told her before turning and going back into the Cave.

Felicity felt her stomach drop out, they were on Lian Yu, miles from anywhere. And the dark realization was, there was no getting off this damn Island.

“Hurry up Felicity, you have three minutes” he shouted from inside the cave.

Felicity sighed, great there was no way getting off this Island, and she was going to have to spend her time here with Oliver, the thought was not a happy one. Anger boiled in her veins at what he had done.

Well she would be damned if he thought she was going to make this little camping trip easy for him.

She turned and headed back inside the cave.

 

 

Three hour, they had walked for three hours, with no rest, and Oliver’s pace was un-human, she had trouble keeping up with him.

He also hadn't said a word in those three hours.

“Oliver slow down, I can’t keep up” she finally broke the silence between them.

Oliver ignored her and carried on walking “Oliver I’m telling you I can’t go much further I need to stop for a moment” she pleaded.

He stopped dead, she nearly ran into the back of him. Which caused her to stumble forward, he grabbed her arm roughly and hauled her upright.

“We stop when I say we stop, now keep walking” with those words ringing in her ears he turned and carried on walking.

She shot daggers at the back of his head with her eyes. Then took a deep breath and carried on walking, after a few minutes she stumbled and fell on to her hands and knees. The ground had been wet and muddy. And she fell in the mud.

Anger formed in her then, but before she had time to really process anything, Oliver was hauling her roughly to her feet. And barked “Keep Walking” and then turned and walked away from her.

Leaving her staring after him with her mouth open, this wasn't like Oliver, she had never seen this side of him before, it was like he was avoid of all emotions.

He had never really been the most emotional person before, but she had always been able to read his emotion even when they weren't showing, but right now she had no idea what he was feeling or thinking, and that was frightening to her,  because right now she had no idea what he was capable of.

 

They had walked for six hours, she wondered where they were going, she didn’t actually think that they were going anywhere, it was like they were wondering aimlessly though miles and miles of trees, they hadn't spoken in 3 hours, she wasn't sure what to say to him, she had a hundred and one question all of which she never asked.

Instead she walked quietly behind him, wondering when this nightmare walk was going to end, her legs were beginning to feel like led under her, her breathing was now labored, it burned to breath, she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything, and she hadn't had a drink since yesterday. Her body was beginning to feel the strain.

He stopped dead then “will stop here for the night” he said, his tone hard, she was beginning to dislike that tone.

They were stood in a clearing. Felicity had never been so glad to see a clearing. She imminently sat down on the ground.

He looked down at her, his gaze hard and unyielding. “Felicity there is no time to sit, we have to make camp” he said.

“Yeah just give me a minute” she said.

“No Felicity” he said.

She glared up at him, “I need to rest for a moment, I am exhausted Oliver I need a minute okay?”

“No not okay” he said grabbing her and hauling her to her feet.

She sucked in an angry breath. “What is it exactly that you would like me to do Oliver?” she bit out.

“Make yourself useful, go gather some wood for the fire” he commanded.

She didn’t hesitate to do as he asked. Walking away from him to find wood, she was tired, her leg muscles were tight and sore. It was starting to get cold,

She gathered the wood quickly and headed back to Oliver, who had taken his back pack off and had started to unpack the necessary’s.

There was a sleeping bag now on the floor, she didn’t see one for herself and she was sure her back pack was not big enough to hold one.

“I got the wood” she said dumping it into the middle of the clearing.

“Good, make a fire” he said picking up his bow and arrow.

She stared at him, “I don’t know how”

“He stood up, “then I suggest you learn how fast”

She thought he was going to show her instead he walked off toward the tree line.

“Were are you going?” she asked a little panicked.

“I’ll be back” was his reply.

 

Felicity couldn't get the fire to start, no matter what she tried it wouldn't burn. Frustration surged though her veins.

She heard a branch break, to her right, she stopped and listened for anymore sounds, her heart pounding in her chest.

Oliver came through the trees.

Bow in one hand, a dead rabbit in the other, he had a wild look about him.

“What happened to the fire?” he asked coming to stand in front of her.

“I can’t get it to burn” she said looking up at him, and pushing her glasses up on her face.

“Guess we will be going hungry tonight then” he said in a matter of fact tone.

Of all the things he could off said, that was not something she was expecting. It was so un-Oliver, so hostel.

She blinked at him in surprise.

“Can’t you start one?” she said then.

“No, you can’t start a fire, you don’t eat Felicity” he dropped the rabbit on to the ground.

“But-“ she started.

“No buts, you can’t fire, you don’t feed”

She sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, the sun had started to set, and as it did the temperature started to drop, she pulled her coat around her tighter, it did nothing to keep out the cold.

“It’s cold” she said shaking slightly.

“Then you should of got the fire going” he said dead pan.

Felicity sucked in a breath, she had no idea why he was being so mean, but then she supposed, it was because she had waged war on him. He was punishing her for her past crimes, it didn’t sound like Oliver, he was all about second chance, but apparently she was different.

The Stone silence was getting to her, it was now dark, but she could still make out Oliver.

“I think I’m going to get some sleep” she muttered into the darkness.

“Fine, your find some blankets in your back pack”

“Don’t I have a sleeping bag?” she asked although she knew the answer.

“Did you pack one when you came here?” he asked.

“I was unconscious!” she bit back through clenched teeth.

He shrugged his shoulders, in a gesture that said it was her problem.

She sighed in annoyance took off the back pack and started looking through it, she found two blankets. She pulled them out put one on the floor, she lay down on it and wrapped the other one around her.

It did little to keep out the cold, the blanket under her didn’t stop the freezing ground seeping into her bones, she pulled herself into a tighter ball trying to keep warm, but she couldn't help the shivering that took over her body.

 

Oliver watched her from the other side of the camp site, her little form was shaking with cold, he wanted to go to her and pull her into his arm, and hold her until she got warm, but he stopped himself.

That was not why she was here, she was long past kindness, Kindness was not going to solve her demons, what she needed now was a hard line, to be pushed to breaking point and the shoved over, he had to be hard, because he cared, cared to much, he wanted his Felicity back, not this complete stranger that he had spent the day with.

He missed Felicity, he missed her rambling, and he hadn't heard it in such a long time, it was so Felicity. And more than anything else he missed it.

He just hoped that he would be able to hear it again one day.

 

Day two.

She felt something dig into her low back, pulling her out of sleep. She groaned and tried to sink back into sleep, she hadn't had much, a couple of hours at best, the floor was hard and uncomfortable, and the cold was freezing.

Oliver nudged her again with his foot, harder this time, not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough to roll her forward.

“Felicity get up” he commanded.

She grounded again “Go away Oliver” she muttered.

“Felicity if you don’t get up in the next ten second, you will regret it” he ground out.

Felicity reluctantly sat up “For God sake Oliver, it’s still dark!” she snapped.

“First light will be in twenty minutes” he said like that made it all better.

“I’m tired Oliver, I want to sleep some more” she wined.

“Well I wanted to go to Starling Bank robbery and not find my I.T Girl breaking in” he said moving away from her.

She flinched at his words, she had thought a lot about that in the darkness last night, and she was beginning to regret what happened. She had gone too far, she knew that now.  But what she wasn't going to regret was making them pay for what they had done to her.

Each of them had broken her heart, and each of them had to pay for their crimes, she would be damned to hell if she let them get away with it.

She was the one that hadn't done anything, yet she was the one that was being hurt, it wasn't fair, and she wanted to make sure they felt her pain.

She sighed deeply and stood up, “Do we have any water, I’m really thirsty?”

“There is a river about two miles that way” he pointed to his right.

Good they were now getting somewhere, he was at least going to take her to the river so she could drink and wash up, she supposed this was an improvement on yesterdays no food scenario.

She packed her blankets up and put her ruck sack on.

Oliver walked off to the tree line to his left, she watched him with shock in his eyes.

“I thought we were going to the river?” she said not moving.

“No I said there was a river that way, I however am going this way”

“Oliver I need to have a drink I am going to get dehydrated, I haven’t had anything since the day before last”

“You know where the river is” he said stopping but not turning around.

He started walking off, Felicity didn’t know what to do, she was thirsty, but at the same time she knew that she wouldn't be able to survive out here on her own. As much as she hated it, at the moment Oliver was her life line.

She took a deep breath, making the decision, she headed after Oliver.

“You know I am not happy with you, first you Kidnapped me and bring me here, we then walk all day, and I sleep in the freezing cold, I haven’t eaten or had a drink in forever, if I die out here I’m coming back to haunt you” she told him.

His reply was to grunt.

“Oh great, grunting” she muttered.

He grunted again “I didn’t kidnap you”

“Funny, I thought taking someone against their will was kidnapping, what would you call it?” she asked sarcastically.

He stopped and looked at her, he took a deep breath, opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it and closed, it again. He rolled his eyes, and walked away.

“That’s what I thought” she said after him.

He stomped off and Felicity smiled in the knowledge that she was getting under his skin.

 

 

 

“Ol. . .” she swallowed on a dry throat “Oliver, I have to drink something." She hated herself but her voice sounded like a plea.

He stopped and looked at her angrily, “there is a stream about ten minutes’ walk from here, we will go and rest there for a moment” but he didn’t look happy about it.

 And with that he turned in a new direction and started off again.

True to his words they reached a small stream.

She knelt down beside it and scooped a handful of water into her mouth quenching her dry thirst.

“What are we doing Oliver?” she asked falling back on her bottom. “Why did you bring me here?”

“To save you” came back the simple reply.

“Did it ever occur to you that I didn’t need saving” she snapped back.

He frowned and sucked his lips together, “I caught you red handed robbing a bank Felicity, weather you know it or not you need saving” 

“I will concede that I went a little far there, but bringing  me all the way to Lian Yu is a bit over kill isn't it?” she snapped getting angry.

“No Felicity I don’t think so, you have been doing things that I would never of dreamed you would do, you had Bruce Wayne arrested for terrorism, poor Ray Palmer’s company is in tatters because of you, and that's for me, I suppose I got of lightly compared to the others, but I have no doubt, something nasty would of happened, and to be honest, I wasn't sure that you wouldn't tell the world who the Arrow really was”

She looked at him then “I would never do that Oliver” she said on a whisper.

“I have no idea what you would do Felicity that is the point” he said a hint of despair in his voice. “I have no idea who you are anymore, the Felicity I know and love would never off even considered the idea of breaking into a bank, but then you’re not the Felicity that I know and love, I am talking to a stranger” he voice was hard.

That hurt, his words stung, mostly because they were true, the person that she had been was gone, she know that, the weak, walk over Felicity didn’t exist anymore, in her place, was hard Felicity, she couldn't comprehend why he would want the other one back. She was weak and emotional, now she supposed she was more like him, hard and emotionless. So she couldn't understand why he preferred the old her.

“We should get going” he said standing up.

She sighed and got up, “Where are we going exactly?” she asked.

“The other side of the Island” he informed her.

They started walking again.

 

 

They stopped at the edge of the cliff face, she looked to the top, it wasn't steep, but it was high.

She sighed “I don’t suppose there is any chance that we are going around?” she asked hopefully.

“Quicker to go over” he said before, he stared to climb.

Felicity sighed again “I don’t suppose you have any climbing equipment in that bag of yours?”

“No” he frowned back at her “its not steep Felicity you’re going to be fine” he turned back and started to climb. “Just follow my path” he slung over her shoulder.

She took a deep breath and followed him her heart pounded in her chest, fright gripped her, it was more of a slop then a cliff face she supposed, but it was still high, she was to fall she would roll down and do some damage.

“I could off sworn that I told you I was scared of heights, it was at the time you were swinging me around a lift shaft in case you have forgotten”

He replied with silence.

“If I fall to my death, I hope you suffer ten types of guilt” she muttered, angrily.

She watched where he was going, and she tried to go the same way.

She watched him climb with ease, whereas ten minutes in Felicity was being to struggle, every muscle she had, seemed to burn as she pulled herself up, she then went to grab the hand hold to pull herself up, but she lost her grip and slid downwards she didn’t go far, but she scrapped her arm and knee as she did. She took a firm grip of the rock and realized her fingers were bleeding.

Tears sprang to her eyes, every time she grabbed a hand hold pain shot though her finger tips, the tears fell silently down her cheeks.

But she carried on, forty minutes in she was climbing in agonizing pain, she could feel blood dripping down her leg, and her arm hurt like crazy.

She could hardly breathe, her lungs burned, and her body felt weak.

She collapsed when she reached the top. Her face buried in the dirt, and she sob quietly, for only a moment, she wouldn't allow herself more than that. She sucked in a deep breath, and stood up not allowing herself anymore tears.

“You ready to go?” he asked, the tone was back, no emotion.

“Yes” she said matching his tone, although she wasn't sure how far she could walk.

He strode off in front of her, she followed behind, pain in her leg, limping slightly. She couldn't keep up with his pace.

“Oliver Please slow down” she said.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, although she couldn't detect any kind of sympathy in his voice.

“My leg hurts,” she told him.

“Let me see”

She pulled up her trouser leg, her knee was all scrapped up, and blood dripped from it.

“It’s just a graze Felicity, we need to keep moving” he turned.

“It hurts!” she said anger in her voice.

He stopped again and looked at her “suck it up” and then off he was going again.

In that moment she hated him, but she had no choice but to follow him.

 

They rested under a canopy of trees, they had walked all day, Felicity stomach growled loudly.

“Felicity go and see if you can find some fire wood” he commanded.

“Yes boss” she said with sarcasm.

She headed off to find wood, instead she found a bush with Berry’s on it, she didn’t hesitate, she started to pick them from the bush and started to eat, they were delicious. She took a couple more handfuls and popped them into her pocket for later, who knew why she would be eating again.

She gathered some wood and headed back to Oliver.

“Start the fire” he informed her.

“I think we have established that I can’t flame on, last I looked my name wasn't Johnny Storm” she bit back her nerves frayed.

Oliver just looked at her confusion all across his face.

 “Really? Come on Oliver, The fantastic Four came out before the Island” she rolled her eyes.

He rubbed his forehead.

“Well if you want me to have ago, I will, but be prepared to go cold tonight” she said dumping the wood onto the floor.

He just grunted, so she took that as a yes. ,

An hour later she still couldn't get the Fire to go, “You know I am beginning to think that it’s a myth that you can rub two sticks together to make a spark” she told Oliver, because they hadn't spoken in an hour, and it was beginning to get to her.

Her stomach churned, and she had this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, “I can’t start this Fire Oliver” she informed him.

He looked up from sharping his arrow, and grunted.

“Please be my guest if you think you can do any better?” she said standing up, frustrated, at him at the situation, at the damn Fire.

He looked up from his arrow, a moment of looking at her and then he returned back to his arrow.

“Nice talking to you Oliver, really stimulating conversation, blew my mind really” she said sarcastically.

“I really loved chatting to you. . . oh God!” she said as a wave of nauseous washed over her.

She slapped a hand to her mouth, but the urging continued.

Oliver got up and crossed the campsite to her “You okay?” he asked.

She was about to say something , but she couldn't keep her stomach contents down any longer she threw up on  at Oliver feet.

“I don’t feel so good” she said before throwing up again.

After the third time of losing her stomach content, he finally said “What the hell did you eat?”

She looked up at him “Just some berries” she said.

Her stomach started to cramp then, she doubled over grabbing her stomach, as pain shot through it.

“Where they red, on a green brush, with little orange flowers?” he asked.

“oww,” she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach with her hands, and threw up again.

 “Felicity”

“Yes, Yes, yes, they were the berries” she said closing her eyes, as a wave of nauseous swept over her.

“Felicity, their poisonous, you should of asked me first before you eat anything on this island!” he told off.

“I was hungry!” she defended herself. “My stomach hurt bad”

Oliver knelt down next to her “You will be alright Felicity, it’s not going to kill you, but it going to give you a bad stomach”

She looked up to him, through tear stained eyes “Oh God!” she said before throwing up again.

Oh God  was right Oliver thought.

 

 

Day three

“Felicity”

Felicity groaned.

“Felicity”

Felicity opened her eyes to find Oliver looking at her.

“How you feeling?” he asked.

Considering she had spent most of the night with stomach cramps or throwing up, she didn’t feel too bad. She could honestly say it was one of the worst nights of her life, she wasn't sure she would of survived it, if it hadn't of been for Oliver, he had been gentle and kind.

“Better” she said sitting up.

He handed her a bottle of water which she drank greedily.

“Good glad you’re feeling better, we need to get going” he stood up.

So much for the gentle kind Oliver, the mean Oliver was back, she sighed deeply and got up.

Without saying a word she packed up her blankets and put them in her ruck sack, last night she hadn't really needed them, she had a temperature, she had been grateful for the cold.

Without saying a word he headed off into the trees, she followed behind.

Every bone in her body ached, her stomach was sore, she was tired, only having a couple of hour sleep, she was sure she was getting blisters on her feet, her leg hurt and her arm throbbed.

She followed behind him in silence, for hours, they walked, he was unrelenting, never slowing his pace, she could hardly keep up with his fast pace.

So she was glad when he stopped, and then she realized why he had stopped, there was a cliff face going straight down, to a river.

She looked over the edge, “That’s a long way down” she told him eyebrows raised.

“We need to get down there”

“Great, I told you that I am scared of heights , I believe I mentioned it yesterday”

“No other way Felicity”

“So we are climbing down” Felicity said knowing that, that was what was going to happen, weather she wanted to or not.

“We going down yes”

They were now stood toe to toe with each other.

He opened his jacket and pulled out a glasses case, he took her glasses off and put them inside. “I think it would be best if we kept these safe” he said putting them back in his inside coat pocket.

He zipped up his coat as she said.

“I am not going to be able to see where I am g, that going it's  going to be dangerous for me to climb down” she frowning.

He pulled her into the circle of his arms “We’re not climbing down”

“Wha-?”

Before she could finish her sentence, he jumped off the cliff face pulling her with him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since i have posted anything, i had a sudden death in the family and haven't felt much like writing, but here you go.
> 
> I hop you enjoy.
> 
> all mistake are mine and mine alone, sorry if they ruin the enjoyment of the story.

Felicity screamed as she went into free fall, she was slightly aware that she was screaming in Oliver’s ear, but in those few second that she was falling she hoped that she burst his ear drum.

They hit the water hard, pain shot though her whole body as the water slapped her, and as she went under she was aware that Oliver had let her go.

She sped away from him as the current pulled her away, she bobbed breaking the surface of the water, she gulped in lungful of air, before being dragged under again.

The current tossed and turned her around, she had no idea which way was up. Fear gripped her as her lung burned needing air.

The current pushed her up again, and she took another gulp off air “Oliver!” she screamed fear taking over.

Adrenalin surged though her body.

She had no idea where he was, or even if he was alright.

She was pulled down again. 

And swept along under the water.

She was going to die here, she thought, this was it, the end of the line.

She broke the surface again “Oliver!” she screamed again, trying frantically to get her bearings, to see where he was, but the water kept lapping at her, making it impossible to get a good look.

She screamed in pain as her head came in contact with a rock.

She went under again.

And then she felt it, someone, Oliver, grabbing her, pulling her up, she took in a much need deep breath.

He grabbed around her waist anchoring her to him. She instinctively grabbed around his neck, as he reached out for a low hanging branch.

“Hold on” he instructed as he let go of her, and started to pull them along the branch to the bank.

He hauled her up on to the bank, and she collapsed on hands and knees, coughing and spluttering from the water that was now in her throat.

She felt him pull himself up next to her.

And then the anger hit, what the hell just happened?

She gave him a side ward glance.

“What the hell is your problem?” she bit out between ragged breaths.

He shrugged “it was the only way down” he said as if being thrown off a cliff was an everyday thing.

Anger surged though her then and she stood up.

“You are a big ass Jerk!” she shouted.

He stood up, and in a fit of anger she pushed at him “What the hell is the matter with you?” she pushed again, and to her annoyance he didn’t move, stood like a brick wall. “You’re a psychopath! You throw me off a cliff, and you think I am a nut job! What the hell is the matter with you, we could have been killed” she screamed at him, tears falling down her face.

Her heart thundered in her chest.

“I can’t believe that you just did that, you threw me off a cliff, a big bloody cliff, that’s not normal behavior!” she roared at him.

“Are you done?” he said raising an eyebrow in questioning. 

“You ass!” she screamed “You threw me off a cliff!”

“Felicity if you are done being hysterical then we need to get out of these wet cloth”

“No I am not done, you just threw me off a Cliff! I can’t stress it enough, you insane, you could of killed me!”

She took in a deep angry breath “I am not one of your targets Oliver, you can’t just throw me off a cliff like you would one off your criminals!”

“Funny because I think I just did” he said smugly.

The rage was over whelming, all she saw was red, she slapped him hard across the face.

The sound of her hand making contact with his face echoed.

She stopped and looked at him, anger draining from her then, as the realization hit, that the man stood before her, she didn’t recognize, she had no idea what he was thinking. He was capable of doing anything, the Oliver that protected and looked after her was no longer an option for her, she was facing uncertainty. And she realized that it frightened her.

He was her only option for survival on this island, but she was well aware that he could also be her death.

“Are you done?” he asked breathing heavy.

“I hate you, you’re a bastard” she muttered.

He turned and walked away from her “ you want to stay here and freeze Felicity be my guest, I’m going to dry off” he shot over his shoulder.

She felt the anger again, although this time not so overpowering as before. She balled her hands into fists, and followed behind.

 

She followed him into the cave, he dumped the wood he had picked up on the way to the cave, on the floor and bent down in front of them.

“I am not making a fire, I think we can both safely say that I am really bad at that, so it’s really not going to happen” she snipped at him.

He ignored her and started the fire with ease.

“Did I mention I hate you!” she said again.

He walked over to her, “your head” he said gently touching the bleeding cut.

She winced at his touch. 

He turned and went to his ruck sack. Pulling out some cotton and a plaster.

He gently wiped the blood away, and then put the plaster over the top.

He stare at her for a moment, she watched as his eyes darted between her eyes and her lips, and for one heart stopping moment she thought he was going to kiss her.

But then he turned and walked away, and the spell was broken.

“You need to take your clothes off” he then undid his jacket, he handed her the glasses case, she took it, opened it, and put her glasses back on.

He discarded his jacket over a rock near the fire.

“Felicity you need to take those clothes off, the temperature is going to drop soon, you will freeze” he said taking off his own T-shirt.

She swallowed hard when her eyes fell on his bare chest “What. . .” she wet dry lips with her tongue. “What are you doing?” she asked uncomfortable.

“I’m stripping Felicity, I need to get out of these wet cloths” he said matter of fact.

He was now pulling down his trousers.

“Yes. In front of me!” she muttered.

“If you don’t like it turn your back” he said a small amused smile on his lips.

She turned her back on him, she couldn't see him naked that would be just too much for her fragile disposition. Because at the moment she hated him, but that didn’t mean she still didn’t find him attractive, her body responded to him without her say so there was nothing she could do about it.

When she turned around again, he was wearing a dry pair of pants, and a T-shirt that pulled tight across his chest.

She swallowed on a dry throat.

“Felicity seriously you need to get out of those wet cloths” his voice dead pan.

She rolled her eyes, “Then you better turn around, because I am not stripping in front of you! Last I looked this cave was not a strip club” she glared at him.

He held his hands up in defense and then turned around.

“I don’t have anything to change into” she said in despair.

“I have a hoodie in my back pack” he said without turning around.

She looked in his back pack and pulled out the hoodie, watching him carefully she stripped and put the hoodie over her head.

“Geez Felicity what are you doing back there, making new cloths?” he said shifting from one foot to the other.

“Really Oliver, you threw me off a cliff into freezing cold water, and now you’re complaining how long I am taking to change, when it’s your fault that I have to in the first place” she bit back.

Even though he had his back to her, she could see him rolling his eyes when he said “are we still on that” there was frustration in his voice.

“We never left it Oliver, you threw me off a cliff!” she could hear her voice getting higher, but there was nothing she could do about it.

He turned then, she stood there shivering.

“Come here” he said.

She just stood there freezing.

He covered the space between them and engulfed her in his arms, “Body heat, you need body heat Felicity or your temperature will drop” he said rubbing up and down her back.  
Her teeth started to chatter, and she started to physically shake with cold.

He pulled her down by the now blazing fire, he sat behind her and pulled her to his chest, taking out a blanket and wrapping it around both of them. And then wrapping his arms around her.

She hated him, she was sure, but right then she needed his warmth, and although she hated herself for it she relaxed into his embrace.

It was almost like he remember, him and Felicity, she hadn't spoken to him in half an hour, but for him it was a comfortable silence, if he closed his eyes it was almost like they were in the foundry, Felicity working at her computer, and he was working out. He missed that, he missed them, but he really had no idea where to go from here, he was breaking her down, bit by bit. And what he was having to do was breaking him bit by bit right along with her. He had no doubt at the end of this, she would hate him, she had already said the three little world that tore his world apart, but he had come to terms with losing her, he knew heading into this that he would lose her, but it was a price he was willing to pay to save her, he would do anything to say Felicity Meghan Smoak.

“I could see a future with Ray, I was expecting to move in with him, instead he told me that he didn’t want to see me anymore” she said quietly form in front of him.  
He couldn't believe she was opening up, all he had seen from her was hate and anger, and now she was opening up, this was a good sign. This was why he had brought her hear after all.

He had no idea why she decided to talk, but she was staring into the fire, almost as if he wasn't there.

“It was your fault; he left because he thought there were three people in our relationship, me Ray and you” there was a slight accusing tone in her voice.

That surprised him, he had no idea that, he was why they broke up. He stayed silent, because there was really nothing he could say.

“But he couldn't just leave, no not Ray, he couldn't just break up with me, no he had to make his point, he sold QC and ran off to the other side of the county just to get away from me,” she gave a little laugh, but there was no mirth in her tone, “He moved as far away as possible, I know I have my faults, but moving across the county was a little over kill in my book, I was falling in love with him, and he went and did that, how much clearer could he get, other than saying ‘keep the hell away from me Felicity’ what does that say about me?”

It broke his heart to hear her talk.

“And then there was Bruce, Bruce Wayne, and I did fall in love with him, I was in it, that why I said yes when he asked me to marry him, I felt it, it was the right decision, I told you I didn’t want to die with you down in the Foundry and I meant it, I wanted to live, and he made me feel alive, so yes I agreed to marry him, but look what he did, he left me, he left me on my wedding day, who dose that? Who doesn't tell someone in person? Who runs away without telling someone in person? He left me crumbled and broken, without a second thought, do you know he hasn't even text me to make sure I’m alright, he just went off to his perfect new life, and he forgot all about me” she took in a deep shuddering breath.

“Felicity let me assure you if he comes anywhere near you, I’ll beat him to a pulp” he whispered behind her, and meant every word.

“No you won’t” it was barely above a whisper.

“You don’t think I won’t? I have taken down some of the hardest criminals in Startling, and you don’t think I could do the same with a Playboy form Gotham?” he rolled his eyes.

“Not when he is Batman” she stated.

She said it so casually and so calmly he was sure he had miss heard her.

“What?” shock lacing his voice.

“Bruce Wayne is Batman, which is why I never thought he’d ever hurt me, he was supposed to be one of the good guys you know” she said in a small sad voice.

The tone suggested that she had known this for a while; this was old knew to her, he wondered when he had told her, he wondered if Bruce knew about him, Why hadn't she told him this earlier, there would have been a time, when he would of known right away, and now there seemed to be a large golf between them, it saddened him that they had come to this, it troubled him that she hadn't told him.

The information floored him, Bruce Wayne was Batman, he couldn't quite get his head around the fact, it made no sense what so ever, but at the same time made ever sense. Bruce Wayne didn’t seem the type, he was a playboy, but then didn’t Oliver use the very same cover.

“And then there is you, good old Oliver Queen, Playboy, Multi Millionaire, CEO of QC by day, bad ass crime fighting green leather wearing hero, Arrow by night, never could make up your mind who you wanted to be” she said sarcastically.

He cringed at her words, because they were true, he struggled with both his personas.

“You were the worst, because you were always there, I couldn't get away from you, and it broke my heart every time I saw you, but not just that, you couldn't let it go, you said you didn’t want to be with me, but then every time I turned around you would say things like if and maybes and I am glad you went through the experiences you did, because it shaped the person you are today, and you know how I feel about her, what was I supposed to do with that Oliver? You were giving me hope when there wasn't any, and it was killing me” tears were falling now, and he wanted to wipe them away.

“The three of you broke me” and as she said those words the anger returned.

“It’s going to be okay” he whispered then.

She tore out of his embrace and stood up, “it’s not okay Oliver, what you did, what Bruce did, even Ray, it wasn't okay, why don’t you see that?!” she screamed at him, her emotions getting the better of her.

“Felicity”

“Don’t Felicity me, I didn’t even get a sorry, from any off you, what you did, was despicable” she spit out.

“Keeping you safe is despicable?” he asked his own temper rising.

“No Of cause not, but sleeping with Laurel is, after all that, after all your big speeches, about not being with someone you could care about, out of left field you started dating Laurel, have you any idea how much that hurt? Of cause you don’t, because Oliver doesn't pay attention to anything else other then the next mission” tears were streaming down her face now, her emotions nowhere near under control, the anger she had kept in check, was now booming around her in angry waves.

“You know what you are Oliver? You’re a man whore, and for some reason, I don’t know why, you’re sleep with any women that come your way, apart from me of cause, which really say’s a lot about me doesn't it? You know what it says? That you think that you can walk all over me, that my feeling don’t matter, that I will always be there, no matter what, well not anymore, I am not going to let you, you hear me” she bellowed.

“Felicity calm down” he said standing up, he reached for her wanting to comfort her, as she was in distress. 

She took a step back “You don’t get to touch me. Do you hear me?”

He backed away frowning.

“I am not going to let you hurt me anymore” she said wrapping her arms around herself.

“And what is it Felicity, your exactly going to do?” he asked back, looking her in the eyes.

“I’m going to make you suffer” she said her chin wobbling.

“And you don’t think Ray has suffered enough, what more can you do to him? What more can you do to Bruce? Before he retaliated, and what are you going to do to me Felicity?” he asked pointedly.

“I’m going to make you hurt” she shouted at him.

“Like what?” he challenged.

She stared at him then, and what he saw in her eyes terrified him, it was hatred.

“I’M GOING TO DESTROY YOU ALL I’M GOING TO GROUND YOU TO DUST, UNTILL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT, I AM GOING TO WIPE YOU FROM THE EARTH I WANT YOU DEAD” she shouted She stood there breathing heavy, reality of what she had said laid on her like a heavy weight, even she hadn't realized how angry she was at them. At Oliver.  
Oliver looked at her, but didn’t recognized the person in front of him, there was so much hatred and anger behind her blue eyes, and in that moment a piece of him died, he wasn't sure he could save her.

They stared at each other for a long moment Felicity breathing heavy, her words settling on them like a dead weight.

Oliver didn’t know what to say, how to make this remotely better, she wanted him dead, what could he say to that. From the wild look in her eyes he knew it to be true.

“I need some air” she said before leaving the cave.

She stood outside letting the cold hit her, she had no idea she was that angry, she wanted them to pay yes, but she had pretty much told him she was going to kill him, and in that blind fury moment she had meant it, it frightened her. She wasn't that kind of person, when she had been a child, she had accidentally stabbed a frog with a digging fork, the Frog had lived as they had taken it to the vets, but she had cried for days with guilt. How had she gotten from there to wanting them dead? She couldn't see the exact moment that it had happened, she just knew that somehow she had gotten angrier and angrier until it was blind hate.

She took in a deep calming breath of cold air. She knew that things had to change, but at the same time that anger was still there, and she wasn't sure she was ready to let it go yet.

 

Day four.

“Felicity get up” Oliver said standing over her.

She felt like Crap, last night had been more than Awkward, they had barely spoken, and shortly after she had gone to bed, although she hadn't slept, she was too aware of what she had said, and too aware that he was laid across the cave from her.

She sat up.

He moved away from her. 

Felicity felt dreadful, she had cried most of the night. Her head hurt.

It was light outside she decided to be grateful for small mercies ever other time, it had been dark when he had woken her up.

She followed him out of the cave.

“Where are we going Oliver?” she asked after a while.

“Hunting” he replied, dead pan.

He stopped then “Come here” he ordered.

She walked over to him, and he held up his bow, “What exactly do you expect me to do with this, you’re the archer not me”

“It’s time you learned ” he said loading and arrow on the bow, and handing it to her.

“Hold it up to eye leave” 

She did as she was told.  
“No Felicity, like this” he came to stand behind her, so his front was directly behind her back.

She swallowed as her whole body because aware of him.

He lifted up her elbow so it was strait, “now pull back” he whispered in her ear. Sending shivers down her spine.

“Feel the arrow between your fingers, breath, find your target, the tree, line up, feel the wind, and adjust”

She did as he told her. 

“Now let go” he whispered.

She let go and the arrow sped away, missing the tree.

Disappointment fluttered through her.

“I am no good at this” she bit out.

“Don’t give up so easy, for your first time it was pretty good, now let try again” he encouraged.

After a couple of hours, she was actually hitting the tree.

“Right I think it’s time we tried a moving target” he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spin.

He pointed to a rabbit in the distance.

“Now remember what you have learned, and we may get lunch” he said raising an eyebrow.

She raised the bow, did everything he showed her and fired, it hit the rabbit, and the rabbit fell to the floor.

“Oh my God, I did it, I actually did it” she said excitedly.

“Yes you did, what do you feel?” he asked taking the bow from her.

“Excited, brilliant,” she said jumping up and down.

He looked her in the eyes “Felicity the rabbit is dead, what do you feel” he said dead pan.

The smile fell from her lips, as it hit what she had done.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and then she looked for the rabbit and took off towards it.

Dropping to her knees in front of it, tears falling, she had just killed something, she had taken a life, Grief and guilt took over.

The remorse was unbearable.

A pit formed in her stomach, and panic fluttered though her veins, she wished she could go back. Make a different decision. 

She felt him kneel down beside her, “ the first thing I killed when I came to this island was a pheasant, I broke its neck, I cried when I did it. That hollow feeling you feel right now, keep a hold of that feeling, remember it, the next time you want to kill someone, remember right here right now, that pit in your stomach, the guilt, and the grief, that will only get worse if you kill a person, you have a pure golden Heart, and I promise you if you kill it will destroy that heart, I should know. Every time I took a life, it destroys a little of your soul, you will never be the same Felicity, you showed me there was a better way than killing, please remember that” he squeezed her shoulder ever so gently.

She stared at him sobbing quietly, she knew that he had killed of cause, and she knew it weighted heavily on him, but until that moment she had never know how heavy.

“Do you understand?” he asked looking in her eyes.

She nodded “Yes, yes I understand” and she did, she never wanted to feel this again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as promised here's the necked chapter
> 
>  
> 
> all mistakes are mine
> 
> and thank you for all the comments i would never of dreamed that they have be so great

 

There was a storm coming, dark cloud had formed in the sky.  It hadn’t started to rain yet, Oliver had said it was really close, that it should hit the very next day, and they need to get to shelter before it hit, but by the time dusk had fallen Felicity didn’t really care.

Felicity feet hurt, she was sure they were bleeding from the blisters she had, she felt emotionally and physically drained.

 “I can’t go any further Oliver” she cried sitting down on a log.

He rolled his eyes “We have been through this Felicity, we keep walking until I say so”

“I can’t my feet hurt” she complained.

“Keep moving” he barked.

“No, I am not moving another inch, I can’t and I won’t” she said stubbornly.

He eyed her for a moment and then shrugged “Okay”

Relief flooded though her. She could rest and fix her bleeding feet.

Oliver turned and started to walk away.

“Where are you going?” fear swamped her.

“You want to stay fine but I’m going to keep going” he tossed at her.

“You can’t just leave me!” she said horror in her voice.

“Watch me, be careful there are wolves on this side of the island” he barked over his shoulder, before he disappeared into the tree line.

She waited, for him to come back, he wasn’t going to leave her here on her own.

As it got dark Felicity realised that was exactly what he had done. He had left her for the first time in their relationship. And as dusk turned to dark she knew she was on her own, and that Oliver was no longer there for her. The thought scared her.

She lay on the floor, freezing as a light rain drizzled over her. The cold had frozen her body to the point of pain,

She heard the sound of the Wolves howling somewhere in the distance.

Fear engulfed her, and she sat up and looked around. Eyes wide with fear.

It was dark, pitch black dark, she couldn’t see anything even if she was wearing her glasses. Every muscle in her body was tense with fear.

She had felt fear, when she was held by the count, or when she had Slade blade at her throat, but she always felt safe in the knowledge that Oliver would come, would save her, he had always given her the strength to do what was necessary. He had always come for her no matter what, but this fear was different, it was dark and bleak, because the reality was, Oliver wasn’t coming, she was on her own.

Felicity didn’t sleep that night, she stayed awake, in fear that a Wolf would attack. That the darkness that surrounded her, would take her in her sleep before she could save herself.

Oliver didn’t sleep that night either, he watched over her from a tree, Bow and arrow ready to kill any real threat.

 

 

Oliver came and got her the next morning, and without hesitation she went with him, she may not like him, but she felt safe with him at least, last night had been the worst of her life.

It started to rain midday, by three o’clock the heavens had opened and it poured down.

 

They kept walking, her muscles in her legs burned, she was wet through , her feet were sore form blisters, she was physically exhausted , and she felt light headed, her feet were now dragging along the floor, ever step was painful.  Every limb she had felt heavy, and unresponsive to what she wanted them to do. She was soaked to her very bone

And finally she couldn’t continue any further. She stopped.

“Oliver stop, I can’t go any longer” her voice sounded strained even to her own ears

He turned and looked at her “Keep walking”

She had reached her limit.

“No”

He strode back to her “Felicity”

“No” she hit him hard in the chest with her fists.

And then it happened, she felt it deep inside her, something snapped. It completely broke and shattered.

“No. No. No. No. No!” she screamed pounding on  his chest, losing all control.

He stood there and took it. “I can’t” she slid to the floor exhausted.

The rain plummeted down and the ground was muddy as she sunk down into it,, none of it matter. She had reached her limited.

“Why?” she sobbed, her tears mingling with the rain. Her heart hurt she needed to know.

Oliver slid to the floor next to her.

“Why?” he asked cupping her check.

“Why can’t you love me? Why am I so unlovable?” she sobbed her head bowed, unable to look at him in the eyes “What’s wrong with me? Barry left me, Ray ran to the other side of the county to get away from me, Bruce left me on my wedding day, and you went off with Laurel, why can’t you love me?” she said brokenly. She looked at him, broken then “Why am I so unlovable?” she cried.

Her world had crashed and burned.

Her soul was laid bare, there it was exposed for to all to see, what fuelled her anger, what had pushed her to do the thing she had done, her darkest secret was she thought herself unlovable. It was something she had buried deep inside, never letting out, even to herself it didn’t exist, but now it was out there and it had become real, he had pushed her until she was looking the cold hard truth in the face. And now she couldn’t look away, She couldn’t be loved. There was something wrong with her.

She just sobbed unable to do anything else.

It was then that she felt it, she let it all go, the hate that she felt, she had wanted to live her life, instead she had imprisoned herself in her own hatred.

She couldn’t stop crying, she was too weak to get up, to emotionally drained to anything other than cry her hear t out, for the things she had done for the people she had hurt, for the wrong she now needed to put right.

Oliver didn’t say anything, he just picked her up in his arms, while she cried.

 

He took her to the plane, the hysterics had finally subsided, but she was still crying, this worried Oliver more, it was almost like she had left her body, she just stared blankly into space tears silently falling.

He changed her wet cloths as best he could, without seeing anything he shouldn’t, placing the hoodie over her, to give her the warmth she so desperately needed.

He then proceeded to change himself, after he was dry he gathered wood and started a fire.

He sat across from her, she was staring into the fire lost in her own thoughts. Tears falling down her cheeks.

He needed to put this right, he needed to make her see her mistake.

“Felicity, don’t ever think you’re not loveable, you are, I have always loved you, you know that, I didn’t think I could be the Arrow and someone you could love, so I walked away, and I fear everyday that it was the biggest mistake that I ever made, I watch you fall for Ray, and it hurt, it was like my heart had been rip from my chest Felicity, it hurt badly, I hated seeing you with him, so I slept with Laurel partly to take the pain away, partly to hurt you, I wanted you to feel the hurt I felt, and it worked, I saw the pain in your eyes and I was please that you felt something of what I was going though, so I started dating Laurel, just to rub your nose in it. It was not my best idea, but loves make you do bad things, it can twist you, it certainly twisted me. I regretted it. It weighs heavily on me every day” He took a deep breath as if he was trying to get himself under control.

“And then Ray broke up with you, and I couldn’t believe it, I lied when I told you that Laurel broke up with me, she didn’t the minute I knew you were available I ended it with her, I should never of dated her in the first place, it was the biggest mistake, and then I asked you to the gala, I was going to tell you then that I wanted a second chance, that I loved you beyond all reason, but you were so hostile towards me, and then you ran off to the bathroom, next thing I know you’re kissing Bruce Wayne” he closed his eyes hating the memory he dredging up. “What I should of done, is marched over to you pulled you from his embrace and kissed you myself, maybe if I’d of had the courage to do that, then we wouldn’t be sat here now”

“Felicity you will never know the pain you cause me when you told me you were marrying Bruce, it broke my heart when you slept with him on the first date, it completely destroyed me when you told me you were leaving to marry him, when he left you on your wedding day, all I could think was I had to take care of you, but I couldn’t even do that right, you just got angrier and angrier, and I struggled to know what to do to help you” he looked at her then, but she was still looking into space, tears rolling down her checks quietly. He wasn’t even sure she was listening.

“Felicity I am sorry, I am so sorry, for all the pain I have cause you, I have let you down, so many times” his own eyes shown with unshed tears as he spilled his heart to the women he love and would always love, to the day he died.

He had wrong her in so many way, he knew that he would never make it up to her, that after this, he would let her go, free her from her torment and  he would walk away to live alone, after all wasn’t that what he deserved? He had damaged her maybe permeant, She believed herself unlovable. And he had caused that, in his wildest dream he would never of thought that was the root of her problems, and because of his crimes against this wonderful women, he would never live with love, because the only women he could ever love, was going to hate him for eternity. It was a sobering thought.

“I brought you hear, made you do all these thing, to push you to your limits, and I did that today, I broke you, leaving you exposed and bare, but I never thought that you believed yourself unlovable, it’s just not true Felicity, because no matter what you have done, no matter how bad things have got between us, I will always love you, and I will always come running if you call, that I promise, I love you”

She looked at him then, but there was nothing in her eyes, they were void of all emotions, she said “Can we go home now?”

He wasn’t sure what he had expected her to say, but he hadn’t expected that. He had broken her, there was no emotion left in her. She just couldn’t deal with any more

“Yes, Yes we can go back home now” he said, he had hoped for more, but she was not responsive, he knew in that moment, that he had lost her, there relationship was over.

He watched as she lay down her back to him, she pulled the blanket over her, and never said another word.

He watched her back for a few moments, a void where his heat had once been, and the only person he had to blame for that hole was himself.

Tomorrow they would head home.

 

 

Felicity felt awful, she had woken up with a headache, her body hurt from head to toe, and every now and then the world seamed to move.

“Felicity Dig will be here in 15 minute to take us home” Oliver said from the other side of the plane.

She looked at him waiting for more, he had put his heart on the line last night, and this morning she had expected more of the same, but he didn’t say anything, it was if the conversation last night hadn’t happened.

She had been so emotionally wrecked last night she hadn’t been able to deal with what he was telling her, she remembered it almost as if it a dream,  hazy and unclear, but she knew that now was not the time to deal with Oliver and herself. She would deal with him once they were home, and both could deal with everything that had happened, with a more clear head.

“We should go to the beach, Dig will be here soon” he said not looking at her.

“I’m ready when you are” she said getting up and putting on her ruck sack.

“Then let’s go” he said turning and leaving without a backward glance.

She followed after him, but her legs felt like led under her, she found it difficult to stay up right.

She felt tired beyond anything she had felt before.

They reached the beach, and the plane was there, she had never been so please to see a plane.

She watched with tired eyes as Digg got out of the plane and started to walk towards them.

“Felicity you look. . . .Well God awful” Dig said.

Felicity opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, she collapsed on to the beach.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is only a small chapter.
> 
> I have had some bad reviews regarding this story, and now i am in two minds about completing it.
> 
> so after this chapter i am not going to do any more update until i have decided what to do.
> 
> I had tried to do something here a bit darker and gritty compared to a lot the Olicity fluff you get, but it doesn't look like i have pulled it off to well, so i am sorry for that. i was just trying to do something a bit different.
> 
> anyway i will let everyone know either way what i have decided to do
> 
> and if i don't complete this story, i do have a nice Olicity Fluff piece i have done which i will post.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has given me nice comments.
> 
> Jo

 

 

Felicity opened her eyes and groaned.

She blinked several times trying to get her bearings.

She went to sit up “Oliver” she called out automatically.

“It’s alright Felicity, just relax” came a familiar voice, but not the familiar voice she expected to hear.

“Diggle” she looked at him, but he was blurry.

Diggle handed her, her glasses and she put them on, and she realised she was in the foundry.

“What happened?” she asked frowning.

“You passed out, I brought you here, you were dehydrated and malnourished” Diggle explained concern in his eyes.

“Where’s Oliver?” she asked, she would of thought he would have been here.

“He’s not here Felicity” Diggle said slowly.

“Is he out on patrol?” she asked Frowning, she needed to talk to him, try and sort out the mess that was their relationship. She was surprised he wasn’t sat next to her.

“No, he’s on Lian Yu” Diggle told her then.

“What?” that shocked her, she hadn’t expected that.

“He didn’t come back Felicity, he kind of fell apart when you collapsed, refused to come home, was going on about being punished and not worthy to be the Arrow” Diggle informed her.

Felicity rubbed her head an AWOL Oliver was not what she needed right now. A at home Oliver was what she needed.

“Great, I am unconscious for a day and he runs off” she rolled her eyes.

“Felicity you have been unconscious for a week and a half” Diggle told her gently taking her hand.

That didn’t make sense to Felicity, a week and a half had gone by and she hadn’t been aware of it, that was hard to get her head around.

“You left him on the island nearly two weeks ago?” she asked shocked.  That couldn’t be right after what he had said in the pane, she had no doubt that he wouldn’t leave her for that long.

Diggle shrugged. “I couldn’t exactly drag him back Felicity”

“I am going to kill him!” she said sitting up. Anger forming. She ripped her hand form his grasp.

“Slow down there Felicity, you need to rest” he gently pushed her back down.

She looked at Diggle “What I need is to get Oliver to get his head out of his ass”

“Felicity what happened on the island? He’s hiding because of what happed on that island, what he did to you, and don’t tell me it was nothing, for about sixty seconds your heart stopped, we had to resuscitate you” Diggle said dead pan.

Felicity stared at him, she was on information overload, she had died, she didn’t remember dying, wasn’t you supposed to have an out of body experience, she couldn’t recall having one.

“I’m sorry what? I could of sworn you just said I died, which is just stupid cause I didn’t die” she laughed by there was no humour in in it.

“Felicity I resuscitate you myself, let me tell you it was the worst minute of my life, and Oliver well he just fell apart, he was less than useless, I have never seen him like that, he always knows what to do, always has a plan, it was kind of scary seeing him like that, whatever happened on that island, affected him to, so tell me what happened?”

“Diggle I can’t tell you what happened on that island was fun, it wasn’t, it was hell, I went to hell, he put me in hell, and don’t think I am going to forgive him for it, but what he did was necessary, I see that now, as much as I hate it, it needed to be done, I needed to face my Demons” she explained to him as best she could, because really she didn’t understand it herself .

“Yes but that doesn’t give him the right to nearly kill you Felicity!” Diggle said angry now.

“No it doesn’t but that’s between me and Oliver, and we will deal with it when he come home, I’m not just going to let him get away with it that I can promise you” she told him.

“Okay, it’s your business, but if you don’t deal with it when he come back I will, because you were in a right state Felicity, but as you said it’s your business, and I will let you deal with him any way you see fit, but he shouldn’t get away with this Felicity” Diggle warned.

“I don’t think he is Diggle that is why he is still on that damn Island, he’s punishing himself”

She knew him to well, she knew that was what he was doing, and she wasn’t going to let him do it, he needed to face what he had done, for both their sakes.

“I had come to that conclusion on my own Felicity, but why? What did he do, to cause you to be in such a state that you died for a minute?” he pushed for answers

She sat up and swung her legs off the edge of the bed “Oliver needed to be here saving his City”  she said ignoring the question, she didn’t want to tell Dig what happened, she knew if she did it would destroy Diggle and Oliver’s relationship, and she didn’t want that, the more in the dark she could keep him the better.

She stood up “Give it to me” she held out her hand.

“What?” he frowned

“Don’t play with me Diggle, he must have been able to communicate with you somehow, to let you know to come and get us, I’m thinking a satellite phone, so go get it” she raised an eyebrow in questioning.

Diggle rolled his eyes.

“Diggle I can trace the signal and hack into it, but it’s easier if you just get the phone” she said simply.

 He thought on that for a second “I’ll go get the phone” Diggle said before turning and leaving.

 

 

She dialled the number and waited, on the third ring he answered “Diggle I have told you-“

She cut him off “How about you tell me instead, what the hell are you doing Oliver there is a city-“

The phone when dead “Hello. Hello. Oliver?” she couldn’t believe he had put the phone down on her, she stared at the phone for a moment opened mouthed.

“What? What happened?” Diggle asked next to her.

“He put the phone down on me,” she said astonished at his action, although why she was surprised was beyond her, after everything he had done on the island, it shouldn’t be surprising that his actions were out of the norm.

And then the annoyance and damn it the anger hit, she dialled the number again it went to answer machine “Oliver Jonas Queen what the hell do you think you are doing? Hanging up on me is not something I would recommend you do, it get me mad and you know being on the end of my anger isn’t a pleasant experience.                                                                                                                                                                                          If you think for one second I am going to let you sulk on that damn island because you feel guilty, then you are very much mistaken, Diggle is coming to get you, now, and so help me God if you’re not there waiting for him, I am going to bring down a whole world of trouble on you! ” she took a deep breath “This is Felicity by the way”

Diggle stood there laughing at her, she glared at him “go get him, so I can’t kill him!”

Diggle nodded and walked away.

She watched him leave, he was going to get Oliver everything was going to be ok, in the mean time she would run things until he got back. It would be no more than 48hr and then maybe things could get back to normal. Whatever that was now, but that would be a bridge she would cross when she got Oliver back.

 

 

“I’m sorry Felicity I waited like two hours, he didn’t show” Diggle said apologetically.

“This isn’t your fault Diggle, he’s being stubborn” she sat down disappointed. “I really thought he would come home you know, once I got involved it really never accrued to me that he wouldn’t do what I told him, I am so used to him doing everything I say, it never crossed my mind that he wouldn’t be waiting for you” she sighed heavily.

“So what the plan now Felicity, with all of this?” he gestured the Foundry.

“We carry on as normal, look like I am in charge for the time being, at least until he gets his head out his ass and come to his senses” she couldn’t keep the tinge of anger out of her voice.

“I know you’re angry at him Felicity, but he tied himself into knots when your heart stopped beating, he blames himself” Diggle always seeing both side of the fence, she wondered if he would be so Pro Oliver if he know what he had done, she doubted it.

“And it’s his fault, I’m not denying it, he put me on that island, and those were the consequences of his actions, but he can’t run away from it Diggle, he need to come home and face up to what he did, we need to have it out with each other, he’s doing exactly what I did, he’s not dealing, he need to come home sort out the mess that he has made, and look after his city” she said with conviction.

“I agree, but how are you going to make him do that?” Diggle asked.

“By badgering him until he cave, if he thinks that I am just going to go away, then he is very much mistaken” she turned to her computers then. “Right Roy there is a robbery on Avenue Street, it the convenience store” she said into the comms

“Roger that” Roy said through the comms.

She felt Dig hand on her shoulder and it reminded her of Oliver “we will get him back Felicity, it’s just going to take some time”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought long and hard about completing this, and i nearly gave up on it, but it just wouldn't leave my brain! i have to complete it.
> 
> plus all the positive comments about wanting to see what happened, made me realize that i couldn't not finish it, i would hate it if someone started a story i was enjoying, and then just didn't complete it, it would drive me nuts, so for those reason, i am finishing it.
> 
> ps R3nee41a i just wanted you to know it wasn't your comments that made me have second thought, and i read your stories and loved them, keep it up. it's actually people like you that make me want to write (even if it is bad writing!) i honestly don't mind constructive reviews about my work, its when people rip me apart that i have a problem with it, so do keep your comments up, i like to know what you think.

 

 

Felicity put the phone down and frowned, well that couldn't be good, the board had called an emergency meeting and wanted her to go to explain were Oliver was, she had no idea what she was going to tell them, but she would have to think of something fast they wanted to see her in 15 minutes.

 

Felicity walked down the stairs to the Foundry. She felt like she was in a slight daze, the last few hours had somehow become really surreal for Felicity.

“Felicity are you alright?” Roy asked.

“Hur?” she looked at him.

“I called your name like 5 times” Roy explained.

“I’m sorry Roy; it’s just that I have had some rather surreal news” she said sitting down in her chair.

“What’s up Felicity?” Diggle asked.

“Nothing really, I’m just the new CEO of QC” she announced.

The two guys just stared at her open mouthed.

“There it is the complete and utter shock” she said looking at them.

“What?. . . When?. . . How did that happen?” Roy asked flabbergasted.

“I got called into a board meeting this afternoon, they wanted to know where Oliver was, I couldn't exactly tell them he was playing Tarzan on Lian Yu could I? So I said he had gone on holiday to Switzerland and had a skiing accident, and that he is recovering  in a Switzerland hospital with full bed rest and no contact with the outside world until he’s recovered.” she explained to her guys.

“Okay not a bad lie, I have heard worse from you, Hell i have heard worse from me, but that doesn't explain how you have ended up CEO?” Diggle said

“Well the board decided to make me acting CEO, until Oliver returns, apparently I was the best choice since I was Oliver EA, and I had a similar role within Rays company, and it hadn't gone unnoticed that I was practically running the place with Oliver anyway.” She explained.

“That’s kind of big Felicity are you sure you’re up to it?” Roy asked then.

“Geez thanks for the vote of confidence Roy!” she shot at Roy.

He had the good grace to look embarrassed “I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant with everything else going on are you sure you want to take on more responsibility?”

“The last time QC had a new CEO she destroyed the company and Ray had to rebuild it, I am not going to let Oliver come back to rubble he has worked too hard for that” she told him seriously.

“That’s if he comes back at all” Roy said.

Felicity and Diggle glared at him.

“What?” he shrugged his shoulders “I am just saying out loud what everyone is thinking, there is a possibility that he’s not going to come back”

Felicity leaned back in her chair it had already been nearly 3 week since he made his decision to stay on Lian Yu.

The possibility that he wasn't going to come back, wasn't an option, he had to come back, and by hell or high water Felicity was going to make sure he did.

“He’s coming back Roy, you can count on it”

 

 

 

Felicity walked into her town house, although she supposed it was Oliver’s town house.  She had been staying here partly for convenience, partly because she didn’t want to move out, she had lived here a long time.

She saw the shadow out the corner of her eye; she turned to see the shadowy figure stood by the window. “Oliver?” she breathed dare she hope he had come home.

“Hello Felicity” came a familiar voice.

“Bruce” her heart sank.

He stepped from the shadows; he was wearing his Batman outfit.

“Why is it all the Vigilante’s I know favor breaking and entering?  You know I have a perfectly good door, and last I look you have a good fist, to knock on it” she said trying to hide her churning nerves with sarcasm.

She didn’t know why he was here, she know of cause that this day would come, when she would become face to face with him, but she hadn't been ready for it today. she had wanted to prepare herself for this conversation, but it was just like Bruce Wayne to show up unannounced.

She certainly hadn't been ready, for her feelings, she felt slightly angry at him, but the overwhelming rage she felt for him was now gone, in fact she would go so far as saying she was over it. She would never forget what he did, but maybe it was time to forgive, to move past what had happened and just get on with her life, and right now getting on with her life entailed getting Oliver to come home.

“What are you doing here Bruce?” she said cutting to the chase.

He sighed heavily and then looked her dead in the eyes “I have come to see if you have finished waging war on me?” he asked pointedly.

“You know it was me?” she asked a little hesitant.

“Do you really need to ask that? Have you?” he raised a dark eyebrow.

“Yes, I’m done with that now. Why didn’t you do anything?” she asked curious.

“Because after what I had done to you, I owe you one or ten” he shrugged a little. “I deserved what I got from you Felicity, I deserved a whole lot more, and I got that you were angry with me, I figured I should at least give you that” he explained his reasons.

“I am sorry Bruce for what I did, but you broke my heart and I was angry, I wanted revenge, you left me on my wedding day, and you didn’t even have the decency to tell me in person, you just took off and left me to pick up the pieces” she blamed.

“I am sorry Felicity for what I did, more then you could possibly know, but can you honestly say that if the roles had been reversed and  it had been Oliver that needed you, you wouldn't of gone just the same as I did?” he asked pointedly.

Truth was she would of back then, Oliver had been the center of her world, even after she had started dating Bruce, and they hadn't been getting on, he had still been the most important man in her universe, she would off dropped everything if Oliver needed her. Because that was how they were, she knew that he would off done the same, they were that important to each other.  And she had to admit she missed that, she missed him.

“You were out of control Felicity,” he chastised.

“How much do you know?” Felicity asked not sure she really wanting to know the answer.

“Everything” he informed her.

She winced.

“The bank?” she asked.

“I am aware of the Bank Felicity” he spoke dead pan.

“Why didn’t you step in?” he was Batman wasn't he supposed to fix things like that? Perhaps if he had then Oliver wouldn't have had to take her to the island, and their relationships might not be so broken now.

“Because one, Oliver was dealing with it, well he did deal with it when he had no other choice, I do feel if he had of been a bit more proactive, it may not of escalated to that situation, but still I didn’t want to step on his toes, and two, me turning up would of only fueled the fire of the situation” he told her.

“I was out of control, poor Ray Palmer, out of everyone he did the least to me, and yet I destroyed him, you got off lightly.” Felicity said remorse washing over her.

“I feel just as responsible for Ray as you Felicity, so I will help him rebuild his company” Bruce announced then.

She smiled at him "thank you Bruce, if you need any help with that let me know, I know a lot of criminals that have big bank accounts, that would unwillingly donate to a good cause” she winked at him.

“I just bet you do, I will keep it in mind” he smiled at her then, but unlike before, it never made her stomach dip.

She realized with stark realization that she was over Bruce Wayne, which got her wondering if she was ever truly in love with him, it had only been a few months, since he had left her on their wedding day, and yet she was over him, she wondered what that said about her, she was either fickle or she was willingly going to marry a man she didn’t truly love, either option was not good, it showed her in a poor light.

“If there is anything else I can do to help him, let me know, I need to make it right” she told Bruce.

Nothing she could ever do could make it right with Ray Palmer, but perhaps she could help him get back on his feet at least.

He nodded.

“So where did Oliver take you?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” she frowned.

“You disappeared even I couldn't find you, and then you reappeared as quickly as you went,” he explained.

“That’s between me and Oliver Bruce, let’s just say he went to extreme measures to get me to see sense and leave it at that” she told him.

“But he didn’t come back with you?” he asked.

“No, me and Oliver have some issues that we have yet to resolve, he is missing in action at the moment, but I have every confidence that he will come back” she inserted confidence in her voice.

“Good. Starling needs the Arrow, but if you need my help you have my number” he told her in that serious voice of his.

“Thank you for the offer Bruce, but I have an Arsenal” she smiled lightly.

He nodded “Well the offer is there, I should go”

He walked to the window “Felicity, if I need a Tech assistant can I call on you to help?”

She nodded “I can do some freelance work”

He nodded once, and then he was gone, leaving her alone in her sitting room.

 

 

“Oliver, you need to come home? We need you. Starling City needs you, Your City is burning, crime is up, Roy's doing good, but he's not you Oliver, I am tired of phoning you, you need to come home now, Diggs coming for you, same place same time please be there” she took the phone from her ear and tuned it off.

She didn’t know why she was bothering really, she phoned him ever Monday and Dig would go get him, but Oliver would never turn up.

“You okay Felicity?” Diggle asked.

Felicity looked up at Diggle, “Why won’t he come home?”

“Because he’s dealing with stuff” Diggle said gently sitting next to her.

“Well I am dealing with stuff too; stuff he’s left me to deal with, I miss him, and that’s really screwed up Dig on so many levels it’s not even funny” she complained.

“I don’t know what happened to you two on that Island, he was very cagey about it when I asked him, and you just don’t talk about it, by the state of you when I came to get you, it wasn't good, if you need to talk about it I am here” he told her kindly.

“I do need to talk about it, but I need to talk to him, I am having a hard time dealing with what happened on Lian Yu, and I can’t move on until I confront him about it, that week was the worst of my life, it just got worse and worse, I can’t move on until I deal with it, and I can’t deal with it until he comes home and I can face him. I miss him, I miss the support he gives me, at the moment I am out there on my own keeping his life together, why he sulks. That really screwed up because I should be angry with him, but I just want him home, all I keep thinking is I need him here, it’s so messed up,  I am just as stuck as he is Dig” she could feel the tears falling.

“Felicity I wish there was something I could do to help you and him” Diggle said remorseful.

Felicity reached for his hand and squeezed “Dig you are helping a lot, just by going each week to that damn island, keeping my hope alive, no matter how fruitless it is, you support me in everything I do, that is a great help to me, I don’t think I have said thank you, so thank you Diggle for being there” she told him sincerely.

“I will always be there Felicity” he smiled back at her. “Both you and Oliver are like family”

She smiled at Diggle, she felt exactly the same way.

 

 

It had been two and a half months, and Oliver hadn't come home, every Monday she would call him, and then Dig would go to get him, Dig always came back alone.

And in the mean while Felicity ran QC and all the Foundry business, she helped out Batman when he needed it, and was also helping to rebuild Rays companies with her tech skills she had completely rebuilt a state of the art computer system for him.

All in all she had kept busy, filling every minutes of the day with task, that way she didn’t have to think, it was in the quiet moments that the memories of the island came back, in the moments before she would fall asleep, in her dark room, and the memories of what he did to her would flood her mind, and she would cry herself to sleep.

But the next day she would plant a smile on her face, and do it all over again.

 

 

Diggle and Roy both looked at Felicity “You want to what?” Diggle asked.

Felicity rolled her eyes “I said were are all going to the Island and we are going to drag his ass back, I am done playing nice with him, his sulking, that done now, he is coming home one way or another, this is his team and he need to be running it, he need to be running QC, he need to be here, I should not be running his life for him!” the frustration of the last few weeks began to come out on her.

“Cool I have never been to the island, it will be nice to see what all the fuss is about, this is going to be fun” Roy said then.

Felicity stared at him, she knew that Oliver had spent the best part of five years on that Island and it was the worst five years of his life, she herself had spent 5 days on the island and it had been the worst 5 days of her life, there was nothing good about Lian Yu.

“Roy there is nothing fun about Lian Yu, it is exactly what it say on the tin, Purgatory, it is a hell hole, and once we get him back I am going to make it my mission to blow the place to pieces” she said aggressively, she took a deep breath and looked at Digg.

“He’s not going to come home on his own, we need to go get him” she said.

“I agree” he crossed his arm over his chest.

“Right then were all going to Lian Yu” she confirmed.

 

 

 

“Felicity this is insane, it’s been two days and there is no sign of him” Diggle said.

Felicity turned to look at Dig, she didn’t want to hear this, because then she would have to face the truth, Oliver Queen was hiding form her.

They had been looking for him for two days, she had gone to the cave, all the camp sites, and the plane, she had been give hope in the plane, he had been there recently, as the fire he had built was still warm, but after that they had lost him, she had promised herself that she would bring him home, but to do that she had to find him first.

She sighed deeply, admitting defeat “Your right Dig, we can’t stay out of here forever, we should go home” she said defeated.

“What now?” Roy asked.

“Now we go home and carry on” Felicity said walking back towards the beach and the plane.

“That’s it?” Roy shouted after her.

Felicity turned to look at the two men, “That’s it Roy, what more do you want me to do? Tell me, he doesn't want to come home, he doesn't want to see me, he doesn't want to deal with our issues, he doesn't want to save his city, there is nothing more I can do, so yes Roy that’s it” she turned back around and carried on walking angry now.

They reached the beach in silence, Diggle and Roy not saying a word, the anger vibrated around Felicity.

Diggle and Roy got in the plane, and Felicity turned back to the Island, she knew Oliver and she knew that he was watching somewhere in the tree line.

“YOU WIN OLIVER DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU WIN, YOU SELFISH BASTARD! I’M LEAVING, I’M GETTING OFF THIS HATEFUL ISLAND, YOU WANT TO ROT HERE IN HELL, YOU GO RIGHT AHEAD, BUT DON’T THINK I AM DONE, I AM GOING TO PLAGUE  YOU, I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP OLIVER, DO YOU HEAR ME? I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP” she shouted arms wide.

She turned and got on the plane.

As the plane took off she was sure for a brief moment she saw Oliver step from the tree line onto the beach.

 

 

Felicity look out at Starling City through the window of her town house, the city was beautiful at night she decided.

“Felicity” came a voice from behind her.

She turned to see Bruce stood there.

“How did you get in?”

“The door, I picked the lock” he said unrepentant.

She rolled her eyes “seriously, you couldn't just knock I tend to open it when you knock”

"I did you didn’t answer"

She turned back to the view “sorry, I have a lot on my mind”

“Oliver?”

“He won’t come home” she said to him.

“He needs to come home” Bruce said coming to stand next to her.

“Yes he does, but I can’t make him come home, I phoned him like a million times, I even went to get him, but he just won’t come back” he explained the situation to Bruce.

“Felicity you need to make him” Bruce always serious.

Easy for him to say, he wasn't having to deal with a stubborn Oliver.

Felicity looked at him frowning, “why are you so concerned about Oliver coming home, it’s not like you two are friends?”

“I have plans Felicity, big plans and they involve the both of you” he said mysteriously.

“Plans what plans would they be?” she asked curious now.

“It’s called the Justice League, it is something I’d like to build, and I want you and Oliver on board, as founding members” he told her looking out at the skyline.

“The justice league, what the hell is the justice league?” she asked.

“At the moment only a dream I have, I need you and Oliver to help me build it, but at its core it will be hero’s fighting evil saving the world" he told her simply.

“Yes well you might have to put that on hold, as Oliver isn't coming back anytime soon” she sighed.

“Then make him” his statement was hard.

“How am I supposed to do that Bruce?” she asked with a sigh.

“Giving him something to come back for, Lie though your teeth Felicity if you have to, create something he can’t not come back for, something important” he looked her in the eyes.

His phone rang then, he looked at it and sighed. “It's Rachel, that is why I am hear Felicity, you need to hear this from me before someone else tell you, I asked Rachel to marry me”

She expected to feel devastated at that, but she didn’t all she felt was happy for him.

“That’s great new Bruce, just don’t leave her on her wedding day” she joked.

He frowned at her.

“Two soon to joke about it?”

“Yes it is, but it is good that you are joking about it, I have to go Felicity Rachel is waiting, remember what I said, find something he can’t refuse to return for” then he kissed her on the forehead and left.

 

 

Felicity played with the Satellite phone in her hand deep in thought, she had thought about what Bruce had said all night, and she had finally come up with a plan.

She looked up to see Diggle and Roy coming down the stair of the Foundry.

“You going to call Oliver?” Roy asked “It’s only Thursday”

“No I’m not I can’t Roy” She looked at Diggle “But you are Dig if you agree,”

He frowned at her.

“I am going to ask you to do something that is so amoral, but he’s left me with no other choice, I am sorry that I have to put you in this position, but it is the only option left now, I don’t know what else to do” she told him sincerely. 

“What do you need me to do Felicity?” he asked.

“I need you to ring him, tell him that I went out into the field, and I got shot, that I am now in the hospital on life support, with no hope, tell him my mother is here, and the doctors have advised her to turn the machine off, but you have persuaded her to leave off for a couple of days so Oliver can say good bye, I know it’s a lot to ask off you Dig, and if I could do it myself I would, but I know he will come home for this” she pleaded.

Diggle looked at her for a long moment.

“I’ll do it Felicity” he said making up his mind.

“This is getting really heavy” Roy stated the obvious.

That was an understatement if she ever heard it.

Felicity handed the phone to Diggle “You have to sell this Dig”

He nodded and dialed. The answer machine kicked in like she knew it would.

“Oliver it’s Diggle, you need to come home, it’s Felicity, there has been an accident” he took a deep breath as if he was trying to control his voice. “She’s went out into the field, and she got shot, she’s on life support, her mother’s her she want to turn the machine off” Diggle let his voice catch. “I have persuaded her to hold off for a couple of days, so you can say good bye, but if you don’t come home now you won’t get to, this is your only chance Oliver, I’m coming to get you, I’ll be there at three PM your time, you have to come home for her sake, she has gone Oliver, are girl is gone" he disconnected the call.

Felicity started at him “wow I’m impressed, if I didn’t know better I would of believed you” she stated,

Diggle shrugged, “I was head of drama in school”

“Well haven’t we got secrets” she smiled at him.

“What do you want me to tell him if he comes back?” Diggle asked Felicity.

“As little as possible Dig, stick to the basics, no real detail, but do what is necessary to keep him in the dark, and bring him back here, and then I will deal with him” she confirmed.

“Rather you then me” Roy said then.

“Get going Dig” she turned to Roy “and you need to get out on patrol”

Dig nodded and turned  to leave.

“Digg” she called after him.

He turned, and smiled at her.

“Thank you for doing this” and she meant it, he had gone way about and beyond duty to day, with what she had asked him to do, and he had come through for her.

“If it gets him home, I will do anything” Diggle said in all seriousness.

She nodded, and he left,

“Roy don’t just stand there get change”

“Yes boss” he also walked off.

Her phone rang then, she sighed and answered it “Hello”

“Felicity, it Bruce I have a bomb problem” he said right to the point.

Panic skidded though her “is this line secure? and what do you mean a bomb problem?" 

“Calm sweetchecks it’s secure, I have a criminal here called the James Jaxs , he’s planted a bomb, and say if he doesn't get fifteen million within forty eight hours, he will detonate it in Gotham, I need you to hack his system and find out where it is and a combination to shut it down” he spoke calmly.

She wondered how he did that, when ever she sent Roy out on a mission, she would churn up with nerves.

He still called her sweetcheeks, it was kind of their thing, and she like it to be honest, it meant he cared.

“I’m already on it Bruce,” she said her fingers tapping over the keyboard.

“That’s my girl" she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Not even close Bruce”

“Sorry forgot your Oliver’s” he shot back.

She scoffed at that “I’m not anybody's Bruce, in case you haven’t noticed I am an independent women” she told, although she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

He laughed at her annoyance.

“Okay, I have to say this system is deadly simple to hack into this is like child’s play to me,  here we are, there is a number combination to disarm it, I’m sending it to your phone now, but I can’t find were it is, you’re on your own there” she said regretfully.

“That is more than enough Felicity, Myself and Dick have other ways to find it”

“I just bet you do, if you need anything else let me know okay?” 

“Always do Sweercheeks” he hung up.

 Felicity leaned back in her chair “Thank you Felicity, no problem Bruce” she mocked to no one.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need a beta, if anyone is interested please let me know, i would be so grateful
> 
> Also i have written an original story called Hellion, it's a story about a supernatural girl called Faith, and how she meets the love of her life, but there is a lot of action and emotion in it to, if you wold like to read it leave a comment to let me know, i know its not a fandom, but i will post it if anyone is interested in reading it.

 

 

Oliver listened to the message for the second time, his face felt wet, and he realised he was crying, full on crying, he felt his heart crack, this couldn’t be happening , this wasn’t right, she couldn’t be laid in a hospital attached to machines, what the hell had happened? He felt hollow inside, his stomach had fallen out the first time he heard the message. He had to listen to it a second time just to make it sink in.

His world collapsed at Dig words, his world had simply ended. She was gone, or soon would be, he needed to say goodbye, see with his own eyes, his Felicity, his love, his world, he couldn’t fathom a word without her in it, and yet he was now force to, she was gone, it didn’t make sense.

The guilt hit then, the last interaction he’d had with her, was to partially torture her, he regretted it, he should have been wining and dining her instead, he regretted putting the phone down on her, why hadn’t he of just talked to her? If he had he may have been back in Starling now, and he would never off let this happen.  She would be smiling, happy and content not attached to a load of tubes and machine.

The grief bubbled up like a tornado, escaping, the grief he felt was unbearable, it felt like his insides were being torn to shreds.  He collapsed to his knee his legs unable to keep him up right. He had to go home, he had to see her.

 

 

 

Oliver didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to go to the hospital and see her lying there, dead, but not dead. He felt the overwhelming need to cry, but he held back the tears.

He wanted to beg and plead with her mother not to turn the machine off, he would take care of her medical needs. He hadn’t realised he had said it out loud until Dig had told him she was brain dead and there was no hope, it had crushed him then, for he knew he had to say goodbye no matter how much he didn’t want to.

He had questions, so many question on how this had happened, but they were question for later when he had said goodbye, and there was nothing left to do but ask, and he would ask the most important question of all who did this to her, and weather he had come to justice or not, it matter little, for he would still find him, and give him the same fate he had gave Felicity, an arrow in the head.

But there was guilt to, if he had off been here, this would never of happened, because somewhere along the line, is wasn’t about protecting startling city anymore, but protecting Felicity, he would of let starling fall to save her, and he knew it, everything that he stood for, he would of turned his back on just to save her. She was that powerful to him.

So he had travel back to Starling is silence mostly, while in the car he realised they weren’t heading to the hospital.

“This is the way to the Foundry, I need to get to the hospital Digg” he said frowning, he wanted to spend what little time she had left with her.

“I need to go to the Foundry first” Dig said turning the car into the Verdant car park.

“Digg I don’t care about the Foundry, I need to see Felicity”

“You will, but she asked me to do this, it won’t take long” Diggle got out of the car, and reluctantly Oliver followed behind.

They went inside Verdant “Dig what so important that we have to come here first, I need to see Felicity” annoyance skidding though him, why couldn’t Digg see that seeing Felicity was a priority for him?

“Then you need to go down stairs” Diggle said heading to the bar.

Oliver frowned in confusion, had Diggle kidnapped Felicity and had her down stairs, in the hope that they could cure her somehow? Hope rose again.

“You kidnapped her from the hospital?” he clarified.

Diggle laughed “no, she was never in the hospital, she’s down stairs in the Foundry, perfectly okay” he said as if he was discussing the weather.

Oliver thought he was going to pass out at that news, it hit him hard.

“What?” he bellowed angry now. “You played me? You lied to me?” he accused.

Diggle shrugged his shoulders  “this wasn’t my idea Oliver, this is all Felicity, if you want to get angry fine, but you should talk to her first” and with that he turned his back on him.

Oliver descended the Foundry stairs with a mixture of anger, hurt, fright, and relief, at seeing her.

She was stood in front of her computers, her back to him.

“Give me one second” she said in a clear voice.

He froze on the bottom step, for a moment he thought she was talking to him, but then she said “I am disarming the electric fence now Roy”

He sat down on the stairs and watched her work, he drank her in, she was alive and well, and it had been so long since he had seen her, he just wanted to savour the moment.

“Right all done, you should be able to get over now” she told Roy.

There was silence for a moment, he assumed while Roy got over the fence.

“I’m over the Fence Felicity where now” Roy voice filled the room.

“Okay right ahead of you, you should see a door, I am going to disarm the alarm system so you should be able to enter” her hands went swiftly over her keyboards.  “Okay go through, take the third door to the right it should lead you into his office” she instructed.

“Check. Entering now” Roy confirmed.

“You have three minutes before the guards patrolling will show up” she told Roy in a commanding voice.

“Okay setting time now” Roy said.

“Good, now on the wall behind the desk is a painting of a dog, behind that is a safe, plug in my tablet,” she instructed.

“Okay plugging in tablet now, have you got access?” Roy asked

“ Excellent Roy I am in,” her fingers tapped away. “Finding the combination now, Open it,”

Silence again.

“I have the file Felicity” Roy informed her.

“Great Roy, I need you to now get out of there, the guard is on his way, you need to go out through the patio doors, it will lead you to the pool, try not to fall in it this time”

“That was one time Felicity, are you ever going to let me live it down?” Roy Complained.

she said “once was enough Roy, you nearly got caught, plus the fact you were soaking wet and left water all over the Foundry floor!”

Oliver had to smile at the exchange.

“Well I am sorry I am not Oliver” he shot back.

“Trust me Roy I don’t want you to be Oliver, now cross the lawn” there was something in her voice that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Do you think he’s ever coming back?” Roy asked.

“Focus pleases Roy, we’re not here to talk about Oliver, we’re on a mission” she chastised.

“Geez I was just wondering, I mean I know he is a moody ass most of the time, but I kind of miss him you know” Roy said then.

“You know what I miss, I miss the less talking, drawing attention to himself, which is what you have done Roy, there are two guards heading your way from the west” she said into the comms in a long suffering tone.

“I’m on it” he said cockily.

Felicity took a deep breath. The line went dead.

“Roy are you there? Roy answer me. Roy.”  He could hear the panic in her voice.

Only silence came back.

“Roy? Roy?” her voice was getting higher by the moment.

“I’m here,” came Roy’s voice across

Felicity let out the breath she was holding. Something he could be so reckless.

“I wished you could off watched that, I kicked their asses, I am so awesome!” he announced.

“Roy focus, and please keep your voice down” she hissed.

“I see the fence” Roy said.

“Once you’re over take a right and that will lead you back to your bike” she informed him.

“Mission completed” Roy stated.

“Roy missions are not completed until you are safely back in the Foundry” Felicity rolled her eyes.

She disconnected the comms.

She took a deep breath “Come back Oliver all is forgiven” she said to herself.

“Is it?” Oliver asked.

Felicity turned around, slowly, her heart pounded in her chest, she couldn’t quite make herself believe that she had herd him.

Her breath caught in her throat, at the sight of him, she wasn’t sure what to say now that he was here in front of her.

She decided to go for aloof “So you are back then. Good”

“I don’t like being played Felicity” he shot at her angry.

So that was how they were going to do this was it? Fine with Felicity she was hopping mad with his as well, he didn’t get to have the monopoly on being angry.

“Funny I don’t like being thrown off cliffs, but you did it anyway” she shrugged.

“You lied Felicity do you have any idea of the seven kind of hell you just put me through?!” he barked at her.

“Probably about the seven kinds of hell you put me through on the island!” she shot back, her eyes blazing.

“You got Diggle to say you were dead, just to get me back here” he said in exasperation.

Felicity folded her hands over her chest “You took me to an island and practically tortured me! Who would you say did the worst thing?” she glared at him, then took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, this was not how this was supposed to go, but then she thought she had no idea how this was supposed to go  “I did what was necessary, and don’t think I wouldn’t do it again because I would, it’s brought you here, and what I did is okay with me, because it got you back, your city burns why you play Tarzan, you are acting like a child, you need to grow a pair and step up to the plate, stop being selfish Oliver, your needed here” she said through gritted teeth.

“Felicity” she heard Roy though the comms, “Do not move” she warned Oliver before turning her back on Oliver and saying “I’m here Roy”

“I’m being chased I need a way out” Roy informed her.

Felicity was already tapping away at her computers, “Roy what speed are you doing?” she asked.

“About Sixty why?”  Roy asked.

Suddenly Roy came on to the screen, he was being chased by three guys on motorcycles.

“I need you to speed up to a hundred and ten right now” she commanded.

“Okay”

She watched as he got faster.

“Now take the next right” she instructed.

“That a really sharp turn Felicity!” he complained, she knew it was but she also knew he was capable of making the move.

“Just do it”

“Felicity they are still shooting at me” Roy said then.

She could see that, he didn’t need to tell her.

“Keep going Roy” she pushed him on.

“Er Flicity I know, I piss you off at time, but do you really want to run me into a moving train!” he said then.

She watched as he headed for the rail track and the train was coming fast.

“Focus, keep going” trust me was the unspoken sentence.

She watched as Roy shot in front of the train just missing it.

“Oh my God I missed it by inches, that such a rush”

Roy had skidded to a stop and was now looking at the speeding train.

“Here’s a thought don’t stop and wait for the train to go by, get the hell out of there” Felicity remarked  into the comms.

“Roger that my E.T.A is ten minutes”

She spun around on Oliver “See what I have to put up with, training him is supposed to be your job!” she accused.

He looked her dead in the eyes and instead of the anger she had expected he simply said “You died, it was my fault, I couldn’t come home after that, it nearly killed me watching Dig resuscitate you, how much more could I do to you? You died, I’m toxic to you, it’s best I say as far away I can”

“Boo who who Oliver feels guilty, well get over it” Felicity said with no sympathy.

Shock flickered across his face, and also hurt “I can’t just get over it”

“Well I had to, a lot happened on that island with you and me, but I couldn’t process it, I couldn’t deal, because I was too busy keeping your life together”  she accused.

“Felicity I did some terrible things” he said quietly.

“To me or in general?” she asked sarcasm lacing her voice.

He took a deep breath “what I did to you on that island with 

unacceptable,”

“Stop right there, we need to talk about what happened on that island, and we will, but for the moment shelf it, because right now I need you to get back in the game and save this city, you need to be seen, it hasn’t gone unnoticed by anyone that you’re not here” she said aggressive.

“I am not staying Felicity” he announced.

“Oh yes you are I didn’t go through all the trouble of getting you here for you to just walk away again, stop running away” she shouted at him, anger in her very being.

What was wrong with this man? Why was he being stupid?

“I don’t need you to treat me like a child, and tell me what I can and can’t do Felicity” he shouted back, his own temper rising.

“Well considering you can’t seem to make any good decision yourself, then I have no choice but to treat you like a child!” she shouted again.

“I am not doing this with you, I can’t do this anymore” he started to walk away.

Felicity had considered that he would walk away, that he would disappear again, but she wasn’t going to let that happen, she had a plan for that.

Felicity turned to her desk, and picked up the syringe she had on her desk, she crossed the room to him as he walked away, she stabbed him in the side of the neck.

“What the hell Felicity?” Oliver said putting a hand to his neck.

“I wouldn’t recommend leaving Starling City,” she said crossing her arms across her chest.

Her heart pounded in her chest, but she need to make it look like she was cool as ice.

“What did you inject me with?” he asked.

“Did you really think that I would just simply let you walk away, that I wouldn’t have a contingency plan, for when you decided you wanted to bolt? I just injected you with Nano Bots, I created them myself, and I programmed them, if you go beyond the Startling City line, weather that be by train, bike, car, walk, boat, plane, hell even horse ride your go KABOOM!” she made an exploding gesture with her hands.

“You didn’t?”  There was shock all across his face, she could see that he couldn’t believe that she had done that to him, well he wasn’t the only one that could do the hard things.

“Oh I did, they’re not big enough for you to explode or anything, but they will do major damage to your insides, there will be a lot of internal bleeding” she shrugged.

“Get them out” he commanded.

“Now that wouldn’t be in my best interests would it? Beside I can’t, don’t know how,” she turned away from him, and walked back to her computer

“Felicity” he warned.

“I think this is called Check Mate” she said smugly.

He just stared at her in total shock. He had people blackmail him and make him do so many things in his life, but he never thought that Felicity would be the one doing the Manipulating him.

“You should get Diggle to take you home” she said after a moment of complete silence.

He just stared at her angry.

“You can keep standing there, with the angry face or you can suck it up and deal with it, your choice, either way no concern to me” she shrugged and started tapping away at her computers dismissing him.

They both looked up at the sound of the foundry door shutting, a second later Roy was coming down the stairs, Diggle behind.

“Just call me brilliant!” Roy said handing her the folder.

“I’d like to call you something” Felicity muttered as she opened the folder and started to read.

“So your back then, never thought I would see the day” Ray said then.

Oliver was about to say something when Felicity said.

“we got him!”

“Got who?” Oliver asked curious.

“His name is Glenn Bowers , he is running a prostitution ring with young girls smuggling them into Starling, he’s old school doesn’t keep anything on computers it’s  all paper, and this is everything, how he is smuggling them in, who their clients are where they are being kept, everything, Diggle can you scan this into the computer, and then Roy can take them to Lance” she told him, but didn’t look at him.

“I got shot so I am going to bandage myself up” Roy said walking away.

“You not going to play nurse for him Felicity?” Oliver asked.

Diggle laughed at that “Oh Oliver so innocent, you were special, Felicity only ever bandaged you up the rest of us had to fend for our self” he joked

“Diggle” Felicity growled in warning.

Diggle continued to laugh as he continued to scan.

She was well aware that Oliver was watching her, and she didn’t like it, she wasn’t sure how she felt about Oliver being back, she fought really hard to get him to return, but now he was back, she really wasn’t sure what she wanted to do with him. How she was supposed to act around him was a complete misty to her.

“All done Felicity” Diggle handed her the folder.

“Go home Diggle you earned it” she kissed him on the cheek. “Can you take home Oliver?”

“It’s okay I’ll wait” Oliver said then.

“Man it’s no problem, I can drop you off on my way home” Diggle said simply.

“Go with him Oliver, I’m going to be a long while yet” she turned away from him dismissing him “Roy are you done yet?”

“Geez can’t a guy bandage himself up in peace” Roy grumbled.

She handed him the file, “take this to Lance, and tell him the Arrow has returned from his mission.”

Oliver frowned at her what had she been saying to people.

“I had to tell him something he started badgering me about where you were” she said in defence of the look he was giving her.

Roy left then with Diggle following behind “I’ll meet you at the car Oliver”

“Are you going or what?” she asked pointedly.

“We aren’t done Felicity” he said hard.

She glared at him, “Oh we aren’t done by a long shot, but right now we both have work to do, so as I said shelf it” she turned her back on him.

“Felicity”

She ignored him.

She heard him leave and it wasn’t until she heard the Foundry door shut behind him, that she started crying.

He was back, and they were farther apart than ever before, she badly need to talk to him, to sort out her turbulent feelings towards him, she wanted to sort it all out with him, but the priority was getting Oliver back in the field, letting him be seen in Starling, and letting him put the fear of God back into the bad guys.

The thing was she had been so set on getting Oliver home, she hadn’t really thought past that, she hadn’t thought how she was going to interact with him, she knew they needed to hash out what had happened between them there was a lot that needed to be said, but she hadn’t gone so far as to be with him after the island.

It was a mess, a massive train wreck of a mess.

And she had no idea how she was going to make it right.

 

 

Oliver looked at Diggle as he drove him home “How’s she doing Dig?”

“She’s struggling, she looks tired all the time, which tells me she isn’t sleeping, I watch her sometimes when she doesn’t think I am, and she has this faraway look in her eyes, I don’t know what happened between you, but I have figured out that it was bad, _really_ bad, she seams fine on the surface, but underneath she is struggling, you need to sort it out with Felicity, because I think it’s festering in her” Diggle said as they drove home.

“She won’t talk to me, and the lying to get me to come home, hasn’t help, it just another thing on top of the many other things that we have to sort out” he confessed.

“The lying I completely support, to hide away on the island was unacceptable Oliver, she had been keeping your life together, she runs the Foundry, and QC. You need to stand up to the plate and help her man”

Oliver sighed deeply, “I don’t know how to help her Dig the last time I tried I made it far worse, the island was a bad idea” he admitted to his friend.

“I could off told you that” Diggle said then.

Oliver looked at him shocked “why didn’t you say something?” he said.

“Because one, I think you would of taken her anyway and two, I was all out of idea myself” Diggle admitted.

Oliver looked out the window “so was Oliver at this point”

 

Felicity sneaked into the town house, after 2am it was silent, which told her Oliver was asleep, she was relieved.

She snuck into bed quietly, and cried herself silently to sleep like she had a hundred times before.

 

 

 

“You here good,” Felicity was all business.

This was the first time he had seen her all day, she wasn’t home when he woke up this morning.

“Were else would I be?” he asked coming to stand next to her adopting the same business-like manner.

“Not gone form Starling City that is for sure” she snipped.

He stared at her for a moment, the hostility he wasn’t expecting.

“Roy your late” she said as Roy came down the stairs.

“Diggle’s not here yet, why you all up in my grill?” he complained.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “In case you haven’t noticed Diggle has a family to take care off”

“Taking my name in vain, again Felicity,?” Diggle said with a chuckle as he came down the stairs.

“Never Diggle, I only have nice things to say about you” she told him with a smile.

Her phone went then.

She picked it up “Hello”

“Hello Sweetcheeks” Bruce Said.

Sweetcheeck, he still called her that, and she really didn’t mind, it had somehow become their thing, she liked that after everything they had done to each other, that they could still be that familiar between them.

“Aren’t you supposed to be out saying your city” she said jokingly.

“That what I am doing the code you gave me isn’t correct I have three minute to disarm and the code isn’t working” h announced as if he was discussing the weather.

“NO. NO. NO” she turned to her computers. Urgency now in her movement.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

“Bringing up the code now” she said putting the phone on speaker.

“Five. Four.  Five.  Seven” she said.

“That’s what I have got, it’s not working Felicity” he said dead pan.

“okay hold on,” her finger worked their magic over her keyboard.

“I don’t have time to hold on Felicity” he growled.

She ignored him and did what she did best, found information.

“Okay, I have the plans look like there is a fault in the key pad, that’s why the code isn’t working, what you need to do is turn the device over” she instructed.

“Two minutes Felicity” Dick said then

“On the underside you will see a large wire, cut that open, but do it carefully you don’t want to cut the wires inside yet” she said carefully.

“One minute” Dick said.

 “Inside will be three wires red, orange, and blue. Cut them in that order, and only in that order,” she commanded.

“Twenty seconds” said Dick

Felicity felt her heart bound in her chest. Panic was slowly welling in her,

“Twenty seconds”

“Bruce you need to hurry up” Felicity said then.

“No need to tell me Felicity” he said.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven” Dick counted down.

“Will you stop counting down” Felicity begged her nerves on edge.

“Done it, the countdown has stopped” Bruce announced, much to Felicity relief.

“Thanks sweetchecks” Bruce said Lightly.

“At some point you really need to feel the gravity of the situation Bruce, you’re city nearly blew up!” Felicity said in exasperation, he was always so cool.

“Fun as always Felicity, but we have a bad guys to catch” Dick said then. “And don’t forget you promised you’d come to my birthday party” he said as an after thought.

“I hadn’t forgotten Dick,” how could she when he reminded her at every opportunity.

“Thanks Sweetcheeks you’re a star”

“And don’t I know it” she disconnected the call and turned to her own team.

She felt the atmosphere change. Oliver was glaring at her.

Diggle and Roy just looked uncomfortable.

“Your Friends with Bruce Wayne, do you not remember he left you on your wedding day” Oliver growled.

“I help him out from time to time, what was I supposed to do, let his city blow up?” she asked trying to keep her temper from exploding.

“Are you back together?” he cut right to the point.

Felicity turned to the others “can you leave, I’m giving you both the night off” she said calmly.

She had wanted to postpone this conversation until the City was once again safe, but she guessed Oliver didn’t want to wait any longer to have this out, well so be it but she wasn’t about to drag out her dirty laundry in front of her friends, mainly because Oliver wouldn’t come out very favourable  with them.

They didn’t need to be told twice, without saying anything they started to leave, Diggle giving her one last worried look before disappearing up the stairs.

“Well are you sleeping with the man that cause you so much misery or what?”  he demanded to know.

“He’s getting married Oliver, although there is the possibility that he could leave her and come back to me, who knows with Bruce” she tried to lighten the situation.

He glared at her “Over my dead body!”

“Oh my God, I was joking!”

“This isn’t a joke Felicity you shouldn’t be even acknowledging he’s alive, let alone helping him” his voice rising.

“Last I looked it was none of your business who I interact with, you are not my keeper” she snapped.

“The guy left you on your wedding day Felicity, he no good ” he said stubborn.

“Yeah well I had him arrested and sold off half his company! I think I might owe him” she shot back hotly.

“I can’t believe you! What the matter with you? Normal people don’t become chummy with their ex’s especially when they leave you on your wedding day for another women” she shouted.

“I forgave him Oliver, and now I am making amends with both him and Ray” she tried to keep herself calm, but he was making it very difficult for her.

“What, you have seen Ray as well?” shocked.

“I’m helping rebuild the company that I destroyed, so yes”

“And yet you won’t forgive me?” he said quietly hurt.

“I can’t forgive you Oliver” she felt the tears spring to her eyes.

“Why?” one word, and yet it had massive implication

“Because your different, me and you, we went beyond love, we went beyond that, we were so in sync, so together, it was different, you were the one person that I thought would never hurt me, and yet you did, and by your own admission on purposes , and then you took me to that hellish island and did thing to me, I never thought you would do, not to me, so no it’s not that easy to forgive you, cause in comparison you did a lot worse” she cried.

“Do you think it was easy for me Felicity? I watched you because someone I didn’t recognize,”

“You were a bastard” she said with bitterness.

“Yes I was, but you were a Bitch” he shot back.

“Yes I was, but I was lost, in pain and hurt, what was your excuse?” she accused.

“I was trying to save you”

“And before that when you were sleeping with Laurel? What were you trying to do then Oliver? because from where I was standing it wasn’t very gallant of you” she bit out.

“I explained about Laurel” he said quietly.

“You were trying to hurt me, because I did the thing you wanted me to do, move on, you pushed me away and then got mad at me for it” she accused.

“I never meant to hurt you Felicity, it just kind of happened”  he couldn’t look her in the eyes.

“And did the island just kind of happen? When you throw me off a cliff face or left me to Wolves did that kind of just happen too?” she said bitterness racing thought her now.

“I was thrown from that very cliff by Yao Fei, I know it better than the back of my hand, and the wolves wouldn’t off gotten close I was watching you the whole time, you were never in any real danger Felicity” he told her gently.

“So what was it all done for, for sport?” sarcasm laced her voice.

“Of cause not! Your now twisting everything” he spun around, back to her, angry.

“I’m not twisting anything I am trying to understand! I get Why you did what you did, but I don’t get where it came from, what pushed you to do that to me?” she need to know, or she may never recover from what he done.

“Love Felicity, it came from love” he shot back. He turned to look at her.

“Love? You really need to look up the definition of love!”

He signed heavily “I would do anything for you, including destroying you, if that’s what was needed” he tried to explain.

She scoffed . “That not Love Oliver that just twisted”

“And what you did to me wasn’t? You  injected me with tiny bombs, so I am forced to do what you want, if that’s not twisted then I don’t know what is” he criticised.

Silent loomed then, and when she thought you couldn’t take it anymore  and was about to speak, when he beat her to it.

“You think I am twisted?” he sounded hurt, like a small boy.

She sighed and rolled her eyes “No Oliver, I think your misguided, I think your stubborn, incredibly stupid and I think you’re scared, you have locked yourself away safe, and you’re scared to jump, because if you did you might just find yourself happy, and that frightens you, this self-pity thing you 

got going on, You been doing it for so long, you don’t know how to be anything else, and it scare the hell out of you to step into the light, I have seen you jump off of buildings, dodge bullets and have fistfights, but if someone get two close, and you started to feel something real, you run scared.” She told the truth.

“Stop analysing me!” he growled.

“Did that hit a nerve Oliver? Did you feel that? That’s how I felt when you broke me, but ten times worse!”

“Felicity I am sorry” he took a step closer.

“You keep saying that, and it doesn’t change anything” she cried. “I can’t erase the past, it haunts me Oliver, and you did that, you did that to me” she move back away from him.

“you were destroying live Felicity, you bankrupt Ray! you had Bruce arrested, You robbed a bank, I had to cover it up for you, you were out of control, and there was nothing else I could do!”

Silence’s fell again, she had no idea where to go from here, she had hoped that hashing it out with him, would help her move on, but it hadn’t, it had seemed to bog her down even more, she had no idea how to proceed with their relationship now, it seemed irrevocably broken.

“Where do we go from here Oliver, I can’t see a way forward for us?” she said quietly.

“I think we just got to be” he told her sadly all anger gone now.

“Be?” she didn’t understand.

“Be us around each other, and hopefully we will start to gravitate back to each other, back to being what we were, before we started taking chunks out of each other” he explained.

“I don’t even remember a time when we weren’t” she said sadly.

How had they gotten to this she wondered, how had they come to be enemy? To hurt each other so badly, that there wasn’t a clean path back to what they were.

“I think I should take a new job, I can’t work so closely with you at QC, it will be bad enough working here with you” she looked around the Fondry.

“You don’t have to leave QC Felicity, but I think it would be best if for the moment we didn’t work so closely together, so I am promoting you to your old position of vice president, and I am going to move back down here for a while, I don’t think living together is a good idea” he had that same look about him, after his mother funeral and he had resided himself to defeat at Slade’s hands.

She didn’t want this to end and although he had said it wasn’t, it had an air of final about it, it scared her, because right in that moment she couldn’t remember a time when Oliver Queen hadn’t been a part of her life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long guys, with christmas around the corner, my life a has been really busy.

 

 

 

As days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, their relationship didn’t seem to get any better, they avoided each other whenever possible, and when they were together they were polite but nothing more, they worked efficiently together, but never went beyond that, he never touched her always kept his distance, and it hadn’t escaped Felicity notice that he never went shirtless when she was around.

And Felicity hated it, she hated how he slept in the Foundry, she hated how he was so polite around her, but not Oliver polite more standoffish polite.

There had been a time when she had loved coming home to an empty house, but since Oliver had stayed on Lian Yu and even more so now he was back, the silence was defining, it was lonely , and she hated it.

Which drove her to make her decision.

The night had been long, and tiring, Oliver looked tired and strained.

She was left alone in the Foundry with him, Diggle and Roy had left, and she was just finishing up, like always, he walked away from her busying himself with his arrows,  his back to her it wouldn’t cause him to interact with her.

“Oliver” she said in to the silence.

He looked up, but didn’t say anything.

“Come home with me” she winced, even to her own ears it sounded like she was coming on to him, she tried again “stay with me, not stay with me as in stay with me, I mean stay with me. . . “

“Felicity” he cut her off mid rant. “I have missed your rambling” he said quietly.

She smiled at him “I can’t say I miss it”

He smiled.

“I just think that you should move back in, this isn’t working, maybe if we are forced to interact with each other, living together then we can start to move past everything, besides it’s your house, I feel guilty living there when your down here”

“I think your right, moving out was a bad decision, I’ll move back in tomorrow” he agreed.

She let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

She nodded in agreement, “I better get going I’ll see you tomorrow” and the she turned and left.

 

 

It was lunch time and she was sat at her desk, when Diggle came in “I thought we would have lunch together” he announced.

“You thought you would find out, all updates on Oliver and me” she smiled at him.

“How do you read me so well?” he sat on the edge of her desk.

“I have known you to long, maybe I should rectify that” she joked.

“Please you love me to much you’re never going to get rid of me” he laughed.

“Now, Roy on the other hand” she joked thoughtfully.

“So Oliver is moving back in, that’s an improvement between you two right?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m trying Dig, I’m trying to put the past behind us, but it’s hard to let it all go” she confessed.

“You just need to give it time-“ Diggle started.

“Miss Smoke” came Captain Lance’s voice form her office doorway.

Both herself and Diggle looked towards the doorway.

She smiled “Captain Lance please come in”

He looked uncomfortable as he stepped into her office.

“Miss Smoke could we step outside, I would rather not do this in front of all your co-workers” he told her.

She frowned, and then realised it must be Arrow business.

“Of cause, myself and Diggle were about to go to lunch anyway, we can walk out together” she got up from her desk.

He looked really uncomfortable at that, and Felicity sent Diggle a frowning look.

They walked outside and as they headed down the steps she saw the cop car parked at the curb.

And a bad feeling formed in her stomach.

Lance turned to look at her “I’m really Sorry Felicity”

Felicity frowned. Confused at his meaning.

“Felicity Smoak I am arresting you for attempted robbery” he hand cuffed her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone happy new new!!
> 
> There is something at the end of this chapter that everyone has been waiting for a Olicity kiss!  
> hope you enjoy

 

 

 

“Hello Felicity” Laurel said coming into the interrogation room.

Felicity looked up at Laurel “Laurel” she watched the other women wearily.

She had this bad feeling the minute, Laurel entered the room, she had this look about her, Felicity thought it was grim, determined, and there was something else that she Felicity couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but Felicity knew one thing to be on her guard.

Laurel sat down across from Felicity “why don’t you make this easy on yourself and just confess” Laurel said smugly.

“Okay” Felicity took a deep breath “It was me. In tenth grade I was the one that put the grass snake is Kara Brown locker, oh and I cheated on my history exam, I mean Dan Golding was right there, I could see all his answers it’s really the school’s fault, they shouldn’t put those little desks so close together, and I do mean little I wasn’t exactly big but even I had trouble squeezing-” Felicity had to bye some time until Oliver came.

“Enough!” Laurel cut her off, looking frustrated.

Felicity fell silenced.

“I was there Felicity, I was there that night so I know you were at that bank, I saw the aftermath, and now the Houdini gang have confirmed you were helping them,” Laurel said.

If Laurel had told her that to shock her, it hadn’t worked Diggle had told her what had happened that night.

“And what did you give them Laurel to get them to talk?” Felicity crossed her arms over her chest in a challenging manner.

Getting angry now, because it had become quite clear that Laurel was after her.

 “They had a very nice incentive” Laurel smiled.

“I just bet they did, why Laurel why go out of your way to get me banged up?” Felicity asked.

“Oliver,”

“You’re doing this because you’re jealous of me and Oliver? Well there is no need to be, there is nothing going on with us, in fact I would go so far as to say, we hardly have a relationship, so this little crusade you have going can stop now” Felicity informed her.

“Felicity I’m not jealous of your relationship, this isn’t about that, you’re not good for Oliver, he does things completely out of character for you, so I am taking steps to help him as he won’t help himself”

“By removing me from the picture?” Felicity confirmed.

“You’re not good for him Felicity,” she repeated. “I have been his friend to long, to let you destroy him, I am going to help him Felicity, he shouldn’t be associating with you” Laurel said pointedly. “I lost my sister, I am not going to lose Oliver as well” she told her leaning forward on the table.

“So you’re going to stich me up just to get me away from Oliver?”

“That about sums it up yes” she answered.

 

 

 

Oliver came down the Foundry stairs, “Dig what’s up I have like fifteen messages from you, to get myself to the Foundry ASAP” Oliver asked looking at his phone.

Both Roy and Diggle looked up “Oliver where the hell have you been?” Diggle asked angry.

“In a meeting I only got out Fifteen minutes ago, and I came right here why?” he frowned “Where’s Felicity?”

“Felicity’s in the big house” Roy said then.

Oliver looked at him “What?” he was frowning now.

“She got arrested Oliver, Lance arrested our girl” Diggle told him then.

That was the last thing he had expected Diggle to say, it didn’t please him one bit to learn she had been arrested.

“What? Why?” Oliver stopped in front of Diggle.

Diggle looked grim

“The Houdini gang got arrested and ratted her out” Ray put forward.

Oliver looked worriedly between Diggle and Roy.

“We need to get her out man” Diggle said.

Oliver was already one step ahead, a plan was already accumulating in his head.

“Yes we do,” Oliver agreed.

He picked up his arrow phone from the counter and phoned the only number on it.

“Captain Lance I must speak with you” he said in his arrow voice.

“I’ve been waiting for your call” Lance said. “I will meet you on the roof top”

“Fifteen minutes Capitan, don’t be late”

 

 

“Felicity Smoak is innocent of all charges Capitan” said the Arrow. “She was under cover working for me”

“I suspected as much, Miss Smoak doesn’t seem the type to me” Lance shrugged. “I mean I know she brilliant at all that computer stuff and all, but robbing a bank isn’t really in her is it, she works for you, she isn’t a criminal” Lance concluded.

Oliver smiled at that, Felicity was very much the type, he had discovered that the hard way.

“So you will let her go?” Oliver struggled to get the hope form his voice.

“No, it doesn’t matter, my hands are tied, I can’t do a thing” Lance said shaking his head regretfully.

“How do you feel about bending the law for her Captain?” the Arrow asked.

“For Miss Smoak I would risk it” Lance said.

“I have a witness that will say he was with her” the Arrow announced.

“And who is this witness?”  Lance asked.

“Oliver Queen, I saved his life once” the Arrow answered.

“I remember, but why would he lie for her, I know that they know each other, but still he would be sticking his neck out?” Lance questioned.

“He loves her Captain, he will do anything for her” the Arrow admitted.

He let himself be exposed.

If Lance had been shocked by that news he didn’t show it “His testimony alone, isn’t going to be enough”

“No but a video will be!” the Arrow said.

“You can get your hands on a fake video?” Lance asked.

“I am acquiring it as we speak Captain”

 

Felicity sat in her cell, she was scared, a pit had formed in her stomach the minute she had been arrested. She didn’t want to go to Jail, she had tried to make amends for the wrongs she had done. She had always thought herself a good person, she knew she had done some wrong things, but in her heart she was good, and she believed she didn’t deserve this.

She couldn’t believe that Laurel was actually doing this to her, in some misguided attempted to look after Oliver. Oliver could make his own decisions, he didn’t need Laurel interfering. Which there was really no need for, her and Oliver had been strained to the point of braking and now there  relationship was completely done, at this point if she got out of this without doing Jail time, she wouldn’t even be going back to the Foundry.

Diggle should off told Oliver what had happened by now.

Felicity had realised an hour back that she was on her own in this situation; Oliver hadn’t even come to see if she was alright.

Their relationship was truly over, and that saddened her she had tightness in her chest.

“Felicity” came Roy’s voice from the bars.

Felicity looked up and felt nothing but relief, Oliver was going to rescue her.

She shot to the bars “Roy, am I glad to see you, which doesn’t mean, I am not always glad to see you I am, at the moment I think you are brilliant” she babbled.

“I don’t have long Felicity, I broke in through the air ducts, and we have looped the camera, but it won’t last long, so here” he handed her, her tablet.

“What you given me this for Roy? Shouldn’t you be breaking  me out or something?” she questions.

“We are semi breaking you out” Roy said cryptically.

“What does that mean Roy?” she asked.

“It means Oliver has a plan, there is a film on there. You need to change the time and date stamp, for the night of the robbery it needs to be seven pm, and hurry up we don’t have long” Roy instructed.

Felicity found the video and frowned “This is of me and Oliver in Verdant, on my birthday, he brought me a drink” she looked questioningly at Roy.

“Felicity less question more work, we don’t have a lot of time” Roy said inpatiently

She changed the time and date stamp with ease, and gave the tablet back to Roy.

Here he handed her a comms earpiece, put it in, you need to listen to everything Oliver say, so your stories are the same”

“What?” okay Felicity was now confused.

“Felicity please just listen, Oliver is your alibi for the night of the robbery, but your stories need to match okay so listen to what he say” Roy instructed her.

He looked at his watch, “I have to go Felicity don’t worry”

“Roy please get me out of here?” she pleaded panicked that he was leaving her.

Roy nodded, and felicity turned to walk back to sit on her bed.

“Oh Felicity I forgot, your dating Oliver”

Felicity turned around in shock “What?!” but Roy was gone.

What the hell was going on out there? They had a plan sure, but from where Felicity was sitting it wasn’t a very good one.

She wanted to know what the hell Oliver had been telling people?

Felicity sat down and waited for her fate, it was in Oliver’s hands now.

 

 

“Please tell me Mr Queen where you were on the night of the robbery” she heard Captain Lance’s voice in her ear.

She was sat on her bed in her sell, worried to death that this was all going to go wrong, although she still wasn’t a hundred percent sure what this was.

“Of cause, I was with Felicity Smoak at Verdant,” Oliver said the picture of calm.

Felicity wished she was as calm as Oliver sounded, her stomach was in knots just listening to this.

“And why were you at Verdant with Miss Smoak?” Lance asked.

“My sister owns the clubs, myself and Felicity have been seeing each other, and I took her there because I get free drinks, in a nutshell it was a cheap date”

Felicity wasn’t sure if she wanted to listen to this.

“And what time was this?”  Laurel asked then.

“About seven thirty” he told her easily.

“The robbery happened at nine pm” Laurel accused.

“Well after the club we went back to her place” he announced.

Felicity stomach churned, at what Oliver was implying. She could feel her face flame at the insinuation.

“And what did you do there?” Captain Lance asked.

“Captain, Felicity is my Girlfriend what do you think we did? Because I am sure as hell not going into detail!” Oliver said.

“We can’t corroborate that miss Smoak was with you” Laurel said then.

“I thought you might say that, so I brought this with me, it security footage from that night at the club, it has a time and date stamp, your tech people can look at it, your find it’s not been tampered with” Oliver said easily. “I’m afraid you’re just going to have to take my word on the rest of the evening, we’re not in to filming what we do”

Felicity could feel her face go bright red. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to kiss Oliver Queen or Kill him.

“I think we have enough” Captain Lance said.

“Will Felicity be released?” Oliver asked.

“We will have to check the footage, and speak to Miss Smoak, but yes, it look like the Houdini gang have lied.” Lance said shooting a glance at a sour faced Laurel.

“If you don’t mind I will wait until she is released” Oliver surprised Felicity by saying.

“Not a problem”  Captain Lance said.

Felicity smiled, Oliver had once again rescued her. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

 

 

 

 

 

She  walked out into the main waiting area, Captain Lance and Laurel behind her, her eyes swept the room looking for Oliver.

He was sat in a chair, he looked up and their eyes meet, a smile curved the edges of his mouth, and then he stood up.

Relief flooded through her, he had come to get her, even after everything they had been through together, he had still come for her, he was like a faithful old dog, always coming back.

She ran across the space to him and launched herself into his arms, he took her weight easily.

There was a stunned moment when he didn’t do anything, but then he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him.

“You came for me” she whispered into his ear, a hint of shock in her voice.

“Always” was his reply he gently pulled her away from him and looked down at her.

He cupped her cheek with his hand she closed her eyes, leaning in to his comforting touch, she slowly opened her eyes, Their eyes met and locked, the look in his eyes took her breath away. He moved his head down to her, his lips touching hers in the lightest of kisses, very tenderly he brushed across hers lips with his own, causing the slightest of friction. She never thought they would do this again, that he would be brave enough to do this again, Felicity moaned, in the back of her throat, he took this as permission ,the soft gently kiss suddenly turned into a passionate explosion, because the pressure intensified, his tongue stroked across her lower lip begging for entry, she opened her mouth to welcoming him in, his strong arms were tightening around her, pulling her even closer to his body, their lips melted into each other, as his tongue stroked across her own, for  a moment, nothing else mattered everything disappeared around them and it was just the two of them in the entire world. Her mouth burned with his touch, his strong hands wound up and tangled into her hair, anchoring her to him, heat pooled in her lower belly, he seemed to instinctively know what she liked, arousing her to fever pitch. Felicity traced her tongue across his bottom lip, she could taste coffee on his tongue, and socked deeply, he groaned, and then pulled away.  Disappointment surged though her, She opened her eyes and looked at him, her heart pounding in her chest. Her breath heavy.

Felicity noted that Oliver was effected to.

“Felicity, Diggs waiting outside for you” his voice seemed to be gruff.

She frowned up at him “You not coming?” just the thought that he wasn’t coming with her, made her nervous.

He smiled that sexy smile of his, “I will be out in a moment okay?”

“Captain would you mind escorting Felicity out?” he asked Lance who was smiling at the both of them.

“It would be my pleasure” he guided Felicity to the exit.

Oliver walked over to Laurel, angry now. “You ever do that again, and I will make your life a living nightmare,” he warned.

“Over the last few years I have put up with some real crap from you Laurel, purely because I took your sister on the Gambit and I wanted to make up for it, but this crossed a line.” He stood menacing in front of her, anger vibrating off him. “You ever go after Felicity again, and it will be the last thing you ever do, I told you leave her alone”

“Why can’t you see that I am trying to help you, she is a bad influence  on you, this display of aggression just goes to prove that, you would never of talked to me like that before Felicity” she told him.

“Let me make this clear to you, she is the best part of me, the best part of my team, you go after her, you go after me and my team, I will go to war for her Laurel, and you do not want to go to war with me, we are done, I want no part of you, Oliver or Arrow make no difference, we are done”  he turned his back on her then, emphasising what he had said.

And he truly meant it, he pushed through the exit doors, Laurel was the past and he was done with that now, and he knew Felicity was his future,  the kiss had made him realise  that he couldn’t be without her, that she was what he wanted, what he needed, he just hoped that he hadn’t screwed them up so bad there wasn’t any coming back for it..

But one thing was for sure, he was going to do anything he could to make it right with her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have finished this story now, all chapters are complete so i am going to post them all together good reading everyone  
> ps there is another cliff hanger at the end of this chapter, but fear not the next chapter will be up in a spit second.

Felicity had never been so glad to see the inside of Oliver’s town house, the last eight hours had been a nightmare, right up to the point Oliver had kissed her she had been sure she was going to jail.

She turned to Oliver “Okay so that was a night to remember, for all the wrong reasons, I really thought my days were numbered, Orange jumpsuits really are not my color, I really don’t understand why there Orange, it’s such a bright color, and with my hair color it just wouldn't go, everyone knows that blond and orange is a no go thing, I could always turn my hair back to my natural color, which I suppose I would have to, no dye to color my hair in the big house, in less you were willing to smuggle a dye kit in for me, that’s assuming that you were going to visit me in jail. . . . So you kissed me” she finished. 

He was stood in the doorway arms folded across his chest, a smile on his face “I see the rambling is back full force” he moved past her to the kitchen.  
She was well aware that he had ignored the last part of her rambling. 

Felicity frowned, “Personally I was quite happy to see that back of it, but I guess old habits die hard” she said following him into the kitchen.

“I don’t think the Orange jumpsuits or the hair dye would have been a problem” he smirked. Leaning casually against the counter top.

“Easy for you to say, with your freedom and all” she shifted from one foot to the other.

“None of it would off mattered, I would of broken you out” he informed her casually.

“Yes because you have done that sort of thing so many times before” she said sarcastically.

The look on his face told her one thing that he had broken people out of jail before.

“Oh my God really? You have broken someone out of jail? You really are the guy to know when you’re in trouble, you are just so handy in all sorts of bad situations aren't you?” she rambled again. “You are so my Hero”

“Am I?” he pushed himself from the counter “Am I your hero?” he asked in a gravelly tone that made her insides quiver. “After what I did, I have no right to be that Felicity, not in your eyes” he looked down at her so intensely that she could barely keep eye contact.

She cupped his cheek with her hand, “No matter what you do, you will always be my hero Oliver, it’s kind of our thing, I get in to trouble you save me, even if that means going to great lengths to do it” she told him honestly.

He took a step closer to her, “I just want what’s best for you Felicity,”

“I know you do, and I am grateful that you look out for me, like tonight you went against everything you stand for to save me, and I totally believe you would of broken me out of iron heights, although I am not quite sure you thought that through” she said placing a hand on his chest.

He frowned down at her “Why’s that?” 

“Well you break me out, what then? What were you going to do with me once you broke me out?” she asked.

He smiled down at her “I know of a cabin in the Russian outback, in the middle of nowhere, we could off lived out the rest of our lives quite comfortably, living off the land”  
“We?” eyebrows raised.

“You think I would let my Favorite I.T Girl out of my site?” he flirted.

“You would really give up everything here, being the Arrow, QC for me?” she asked serious now.

He looked her deep in the eyes “In a heartbeat”

Felicity mouth went dry, and the atmosphere became thick, she could hear her heart thumping in her chest, and her stomach dipped at his words.

The intense stare he was given her become too much for her to bare and she blurted “so you kissed me” she smiling at him.

He smiled back, “Had to make it look real” he said then and disappointment surged through her, “I think I am going to go to bed” he smiled down at her, but the moment was broken, the intensity was gone. 

She walked away from him feeling flushed and out of sorts, disappointed and hurt.

“Oliver?” she said coming down the Foundry stairs.

“Wrong hero” Bruce stepped out of the shadow. Dick close behind him.

“What are you doing here? How did you get in here? You need to go” Felicity said panicked looking around for Oliver.

Bruce smiled at her unfazed.

“Bruce I mean it if Oliver catches you in the Foundry, he will kick your ass” she said worried.

“He could try doubtful if he actually could” Bruce said dead pan.

“Trust me Oliver has some pretty good moves” she winced when she realized what she had said.

Dick started laughing “Seen them up close and personal Felicity?” Dick asked.

She glared at him.

“I am here for a reason Felicity an important reason” Bruce was very serious.

It brought her to attention, of cause he was, he wouldn't just show up and break into the Foundry, incite the wrath of Oliver for no reason, he had a very good reason for being here.

“What’s happened?”

“It’s Ray Palmer, he has created a suit that can shrink himself down to a small size, and it also gives him superhuman strength” Bruce said dead pan looking down at her.  
“What?” Felicity couldn't get her head around that. 

What the hell had Ray been doing?

“Did you know he had a dwarf star? Which he has used to make his suit?” there was an accusing tone in her voice.

“No I didn't how did you find out?” she said matching his tone.

“I have eyes and ears everywhere” he told her mysteriously.

“What does he want to do with it?” she asked him, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

“His goal is unclear, which is why we are here, we need to go to coast city to find out, but I think it would be best to go with back up, I need Oliver’s help. Ray Palmer could be a significant threat” 

Felicity sighed “did I have a part in him doing this?” she asked not wanting to know the answer.

“Unknown, but I would say you destroying his company may off delayed him making this suit, so you may have done a good thing”  
That did nothing to sooth her.

“I feel guilty Bruce”  
“Felicity you want to tell me what he is doing down here?” Oliver asked from behind her.

She had been so intent with her conversation with Bruce she hadn't heard Oliver come in.

“Oliver I need you to be calm okay, we may have a minor crisis on our hands, and Bruce has asked for your help” she decided to go with reasoning.

“I don’t care I don’t want him down here” he said advancing towards Bruce.

Felicity steeped between the two men, the last thing she needed was for her Foundry to be destroyed. It would hurt her very soul if her computers got trashed, because they were going at it.

“Oliver, we have a big problem here” she said moving between the men.

He looked down at her.

“Yes he’s in my lair!” he groaned out.  
“Oliver shelve it, I need you to go to Coast City with Bruce” so reasoning hadn't worked, she had now changed tack to commanding.

“Why would I even think about doing something like that?” he growled.

“Because there is a big threat there, Ray Palmer had created a suit that could be really dangerous, you have to go with Bruce and find out, and stop him if that what it comes to, I need you to put your feud to one side for the greater good”

“I can’t go” he said dead pan.

Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Oliver Ray Palmer could be dangerous, we need to find out” she almost pleaded, why was this man so stubborn.

“I agree” he said reasonably. 

“Good, then your go”

“I can’t Felicity, cant go past the city lines, KABOOM, your word not mine” he said looking her right in the eyes.

“Felicity went bright red as realization hit, the nano bots in his system, he believed he couldn't leave Starling City, “Yeah about that, I have been meaning to tell you, I lied, it was water, I injected you with water, there were no nano bots, I gambled and it paid off” she shrugged a little.

“That’s my girl” Bruce said behind her, and Dick laughed.

Felicity closed her eyes, Oliver took a step forward, Felicity placed a hand on his chest to push him back. “Oliver please don’t kill Batman, that’s a mess I don’t want to clean up” she said only half joking. 

“I am not sure who I want to kill right now you or him” Oliver said angry.

“You want to do something, but I don’t think it killing her” Bruce said.

Oliver took a step toward Bruce and Felicity stepped in his way to stop him, “Oliver I swear if you break any of my computers I will break your head”

“Another comment like that and I will do damage, she my girl Wayne” he said ignoring Felicity.

“Okay, I am nobody’s girl, but if you two don’t stop peeing around me then I will kill both of you, and I will take on your side kicks and make them into the hero, that you two are not being”

Oliver looked down at her all anger gone, “You lied” he said pulling her farther away from Bruce and Dick.

Felicity shrugged “I had to keep you here, you were going to run and I had to keep you here”

“And after Felicity could you not of told the truth then?” he asked there was a disappointed note in his voice.

“I was afraid that you were going to run again, because we weren't getting on, and then when we started to I got arrested, I haven’t really had the chance to say anything”  
“Felicity I have been very careful not to go over the lines in fear I was going to blow up!”

“What do you want me to say, I’m sorry, well I am not, I did what was necessary” she argued quietly.

“You lied to me” he accused.

“You tortured me on Lian Yu” she shot back.

“Felicity you can’t keep using that as an excuse for all the things you do” he chastised.

“Not for always I know, but there is still a lot of life in it yet” she half joked.

“I am getting an uncontrollable urge to strangle you right now” he rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn't recommend it with Batman stood across the Foundry” she joked.

“We are so going to be talking about this when I get back Felicity, this has got to stop, on both our parts”

“I totally agree”

“I know you would” and then he took Felicity totally by surprise by kissing her, a sweeping kiss that crossed her lips. Before it had really started it was finished. So much so she thought she had imagined it.

He walked passed her, “I will call Roy we need to get on the road” he said to Bruce as if he hadn't just kissed her for the second time in two days.  
He was getting in to a habit with this Kissing thing, and Felicity didn't mind if he kept up the habit.

“We need to get to Cost City as soon as possible” Batman confirmed. ”Ray Palmer could be a significant threat”

Oliver nodded and called Roy.

 

Felicity sat at her Desk in her office, her phone to her ear “any news Diggle?” she asked.

“They have confronted Ray and have assessed he isn't a threat, Bruce and Dick are heading back to Gotham, and Oliver and Ray are coming home, they are driving so it could be a couple of hours, but all is well”

“That’s good Diggle, I will see you for lunch okay?”

“Sounds like a plan, see you soon”

Felicity put the phone down and smiled, everything was coming right now. She was about to start working when she heard gun shots.  
She got up from her desk and headed to the hallway, and what she saw froze her very soul, people were running everywhere screaming, being terrified, and then he came around the corner a single guy with a shot gun, he was shooting people.

Felicity rushed back into her office and crawled under her desk, her heart pounded in her chest, she grabbed for her phone and phoned Oliver.

 

Oliver looked at his screen and smiled Felicity was phoning him, while he had been away he had formed a plan, to woo Felicity Smoke, whatever it took he was going to win Felicity.

“Hey you, I was just thinking about you” he said in a light tone.

“Oliver” she sounded frightened.

“Felicity?” he was suddenly alert.

Suddenly Felicity Screamed and a noise that sounded like a struggle could be heard.

“Felicity” he shouted into the phone.

Roy who was driving the rental car looked over at Oliver.

“Mr Queen, nice of you to phone” came a man’s voice.

“Who is this? What have you done with Felicity?” he asked urgently.

“Miss Smoke is perfectly alright at the moment, but of cause that will all change if you don’t give me what is rightfully mine” came back the answer.

“What do you want?”

“I only want what you took from me, ten million should cover it”

“I don’t understand who are you?” Oliver wanted to know.

“I’m Glenn Volt you fired me remember” and then the phone went dead.

Leaving Oliver in a complete panic.

 

Felicity was scared, not the scared that she felt on the island, this was different, here and now she was scared for her life, bad things had happened on the island with Oliver, but somewhere deep inside she had known that Oliver would never let her die, but now it was a whole different ball game, this man had a gun to her, and there was the very real possibility he would fire it at her.

“What do you want?” she asked, as he grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her out of her office.

“What I want is for Oliver Queen to see the error that he made, and off cause for you to pay for what you did”

Felicity made a small whimpering sound, she remembered Glen Volt, she had found him embezzling money form the company, so they had fired him and called the police, when the police had gone to his house, he was gone. Truth was she hadn't thought about him since, she had other things on her mind.

“I want my money Ms. Smoak I worked hard for it”

“You stole it from the company” she said as he dragged her down the hallway.

“I earned that money and by God I’m going to have it!” he sneered.

They stopped outside Albert Livingstone’s office he was the head of Finance’s, he unlocked the door and opened it pushing her inside. 

The first thing she saw was Albert tied up on the floor, she rushed to him and pulled down his gag, “Are you okay Albert?” she said.

“I’m fine Felicity, are you okay?”

Albert was an older man in his late forties, he had worked for the company for as long as Felicity could remember.

“Enough of the niceties, sit down” Glenn pointed the gun at Felicity, Felicity wasn't stupid she said down next to Albert.

 

Oliver got into the back of the police van.

“Captain Lance, what is going on?” Oliver asked worried.

“One unknown gunman, he has some hostages, we are trying to find out who he has, but its chaos out there, it’s going to take some time to determine who he’s got, there has been no communication from him, and we don’t know where he is in the building so we can’t call him”

“His name is Glenn Volt, and one of his hostages is Felicity” Oliver told him.

Lance looked at him “How do you know that?”

“He took Felicity phone I was talking to her at the time”

“Do you have any idea why he would be doing this?” Lance asked then.

“Felicity found out he was embezzling from the company, so we fired him, and call you guy’s, then he disappeared, you have been looking from him, but that was months ago, he wants the money he stole” Oliver explained.

“With a side dish of vengeance I have no doubt” Lance said matter of fact. “Did you say he had Felicity’s phone?”

“Yes I was talking to her when he took it” Oliver confirmed.  
“That is how we can contact him”

 

Felicity sat with her back to the wall, she wondered when Oliver was going to sweep in and save everyone.

Felicity phone rang then, and Glenn fished it out of his pocket, he looked at it and smiled, “Look like Oliver wants to talk”

He bent down in front of her and handed her the phone “why don’t you answer it,”

With trembling hands she took the phone and answered it by switching on the speaker “He-Hello” she said.

“Ms. Smoak are you okay?” came Lances voice, it wasn't the voice she wanted to hear, she wanted to hear Oliver reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. Somehow she would off believed it more if it had been Oliver.

“I’m fine Captain Lance” trying hard not to let the tears fall.

The phone was torn out of her grasp “who is this?” Glenn demanded.

“This is Captain Lance of the Starling police department, can we-“

“I won’t speak to anyone but Oliver Queen” he said angry.

“Let’s just-“ Lance started.

“It will only be Oliver Queen” he said before disconnecting the phone.

“What the hell is Oliver Queen playing at?” he demanded to know from Felicity.

Felicity stared back blankly wondering the same thing herself.

 

The phone rang again, and Glenn answered it “Oliver Queen its nice of you to join us” he put the phone on speaker

“Who are you holding apart from Felicity?” Oliver asked right to the point.

“What make you think I am going to tell you that” Glenn shot back.

“Because you want your money”

“Very true, I have Felicity Smoak and Albert Livingstone, now where is my money?” he demanded.

“You have to give me some time I can’t just materialize ten million out of thin air”

“Who much time?” Glenn asked.

“I’d need at least a couple of hours-“ Oliver started.

“That is too long, you have twenty minutes”

“I can’t do it in twenty minutes, it’s impossible” Oliver stated.

Felicity heart pounded in her chest, she knew that something bad was about to happen. 

Glenn pointed the gun between Felicity eyes, at point blank range, terror snaked up her back. Her lungs didn't seem to work, she forced in a gulp of much needed air.  
“Then I’m afraid that Felicity’s time is up, I have a gun point blank to her head”

“Nooooooooooooooooo” Oliver shouted.

Felicity closed her eyes. Fear gripping her.

As Glenn fired the gun.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a big one for Olicity home you enjoy

 

 

 

 

 _I love Oliver Queen_ was the thought that went through her head.

Felicity felt the blood splatter her face, and then she realised she wasn’t dead, terrified she opened her eyes, blood dripped down her face.

She turned terror in her movements to find Albert without half a face, she screamed .

 

For the briefest of seconds Oliver’s world ended, he heard the gunshot, and his heart stopped, Felicity his Felicity was dead.

He couldn’t seem to breath his legs went from under him, he sat down in the nearest chair, tears falling freely down his face.

A hole had opened up in his chest, and squeezing tight.

His brain froze on Felicity being dead. So much he didn’t even hear her screaming.

“Oliver, Felicity” Lance said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Oliver looked up at him blankly, unable to contemplate what he was saying.

 “Felicity, Felicity is screaming” Lance clarified looking at the phone in Oliver’s hand.

Oliver looked down at the phone, and for the first time heard her screaming, relief flooded through him, and then thing moved again, once he knew she was alright, the Arrow kicked in.

Oliver stood up abruptly “Felicity can you hear me?”

“Oliver” he heard Felicity scream, and his gut twisted.

“Felicity it’s going to be alright” he said before disconnecting the phone call.

He headed for the van door.

“Where are you going?” Lance called after him.

“To get the money” Oliver tossed over his shoulder.

 Before disappearing out the door.

 

Felicity stared at Albert’s dead body, she couldn’t stop crying, she had come so close to death, she really thought that she was dead, that he had killed her.

Glenn grabbed her and dragged her across the office to the desk and sat her on the desk chair.

“Couldn’t kill you yet pretty lady” he rubbed the side of her cheek with the barrel of the gun.

Felicity flinched, and sobbed terrified.

“I see the way you two looks at each other, I’m not stupid, you’re so loved it’s sickening, couldn’t kill the one thing he prizes above all else, but I needed to make sure he knew I was serious” he told her waving the gun in front of her face, but don’t worry as soon as I have my money your moment will come, you will pay for what you did with your life, and he will pay with knowing there was nothing he could do to save you” he smiled and Felicity felt her stomach flip.

“Put the Gun down Mr. Volt” came the Arrows voice.

Felicity hadn’t even know he was there until he spoke, she had been so focused on Glenn and what he might do, and Oliver had been so quiet she hadn’t seen him.

Glenn turned around and looked at the Arrow,  the Arrow had his bow and arrow pointed at Glenn he grabbed Felicity’s arm and dragged her to her feet.

Pulling her in front of him as a shield.

“Let her go” the Arrow said.

“Leave or I will kill her” he threatened.

“I’m not leaving let her go” the Arrows eyes were on Glenn.

“Then she dies”

“And so will you” it was dead pan, serious.

“I don’t think so the word is you don’t kill anymore” he smirked at the Arrow. And then he  staggered backwards, letting Felicity go. He screamed in pain as Felicity fell sobbing to the floor.

Arsenal, had been behind them and had shoot Glenn in the leg, Glenn swung around ready to shoot But the Arrow shot and hit him in the arm, he fell to the floor.

Arsenal was there in a second he kicked him in the face knocking Glenn unconscious.

 Oliver knelt in front of Felicity “You okay?

“Yeah I think so, he killed Albert” and then she burst into tears.

Oliver pulled her into his arms “it’s alright Felicity, everything will be alright, you’re safe now”

He pulled her away from him so he could look at her, and his heart twisted in his chest at her distress.  He felt helpless to help her

“You need to go with Roy, okay” he told her gently.

“You’re leaving me” she cried in distress.

“Felicity, Felicity I have to go be Oliver for a while, once I have sorted this mess out I will come for you okay? Now Roy is going to take care of you, he will keep you safe, and as soon as I can I will be with you”  he said looking in her eyes.

She nodded in understanding, and Oliver helped her to stand up.

Roy took her then, he led her from the room.

 

 

 

“Roy it’s fine really I am fine, look no shaking or anything” she held out her hand to show him how steady it was.

They were down in the Foundry after endless questions from the police and being checked out by the paramedics she was finally allowed to leave.

It had been over three hours since she had seen Oliver, and the day before since she had seen Diggle she suspected they were together.

“I don’t know Oliver will kill me if I leave you alone” Roy said unsure.

“Roy I’m fine, go home, I’m just going to turn the computers off then I am going to go myself, you really don’t need to stay, I’ll go right home, and I suspect, Oliver won’t be long behind me, I won’t be on my own for long” she reasoned.

“I don’t know Felicity” Roy said unsure.

“Roy I need to be on my own, go home” she said bluntly.

He looked at her for a long moment “Okay, but if you need me call me and I will come right away”

She nodded “Roy thank you for today”

He winked at her, “we are a team Felicity we look after each other” and with that he grabbed his red hoodie and headed up the foundry stairs.

Felicity turned to her computers , and started to turn them off, she felt the tears prick her eyes, no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t stop the flood of tears,  she took a deep sobbing breath, and the dam of tears broke.

She sobbed uncontrollably,  she had come close to dying today, she had never been that close before, she had been in dangerous situation, but never like that. The situation had been real, and very scary. She could still feel the blood on her face and she wondered if the feeling would ever go away, she couldn’t stop herself from shaking.

She heard the door, and turned around to see Oliver coming down the stairs, she whipped away her tears.

He walked with purpose in his step, crossing the foundry floor to her, he took her face in his hands and said “I love you” before bending his head and kissing her fully on the lips, it was passionate and full off love, she sighed giving herself up to the kiss, she opened willingly to him, and he deepened his kiss, and she welcomed it needing him like she need air to breath.

She loved him, she didn’t care what he had done, what they had done to each other, that was all gone now, in those seconds before she thought she was going to die, the only thing she thought of was Oliver, she had started out with wanting to live her life, what she had failed to recognize until she had a gun pointing at her was that Oliver was her life, and if she wanted to live that it would have to be with him, and by the way he was kissing her, she believed he felt the same way, she didn’t care about what had come before, what she truly believed was that she love him and always had, and always will. He was Oliver Queen her saviour her rescuer, but most importantly the love of her life.

She pulled back, and he looked into her eyes, and all she could see was love. “I thought I had lost you today, I never want to feel like that again Felicity” he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

“I was scared Oliver” she whispered on a crying breath.

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her protectively, “I love you” he whispered into her hair.  

She felt warm and safe and comfortable.

He gently wrapped his hand in her hair, and pulled so her face was tilted up to his, he lowered his lips to hers again, his mouth covered hers, he brushed her mouth several times with his, she closed her eyes, not able to bare looking at him so close, she felt the gentle touch of his tongue, and her lips parted, his teeth tugged carefully at her tender parted lips, pleasure flared to life in her, her heart beat wildly in her chest. He teased her like that for a long while, stroking a nipping her lips, until she thought she would go made with wanting more. With a deep groan, he plundered the moist deep cavern of her mouth, the shock of the contact slid down her body, kick starting her to respond to him kissing her, she kissed him back with an urgency that matched his. Her arms slid around his waist, as his arms came around her shoulders, and Felicity struggled to keep herself upright, as Oliver tasted her mouth. He was demanding and relentless, warm and passionate, sweeping  her very breath from her lungs.  She was caught up in the heat of a battle she could not hope to win, her weapons against him now useless, but truth was she didn’t want to win, she had surrender to this glorious man’s wholeheartedly. Felicity gathered herself and pulled back, she drew a deep trembling breath, as he looked down at her, her eyes locked with his, watching the flames of passion smouldering in his blue eyes.

“We need to go home now” he said urgency in his voice.

She shook her head, there was no way they were making it all the way back to the town house.

She looked around her surroundings, and saw the bed, Oliver would sleep on when he stayed at the foundry.

He followed her gaze and a smile formed on his sexy lips, before he whispered “I love you” and then bent his head and kissed her again.

Taking her hand he guided her toward the bed, her stomach swirled with anticipation of what was about to happen, she had wanted this on some level for so long, and now the moment was finally here, she was scared.

He stopped at the side of the bed and pulled her to him, engulfing her in his arms “You do want this?” he asked unsure.

Felicity couldn’t help but smile, Oliver was unsure, that was something you didn’t see very often, but then this was important it weighed heavily on both of them, the action they took now could be the most important decisions they would ever make.

She looked up at him with passion filled eyes “Yes” she whispered.

He needed no more he plundered her mouth again in a searing kiss.

She didn’t object when she felt Oliver’s hands on her body, starting the removal of her cloths, he dropped them carelessly to the floor.

Felicity approved of the action, because she was already unfastening the buttons on his shirt with shaking but determined fingers.  She pated the material of his shirt and a hard, sexy chest was exposed.

“You’re beautiful” she whispered.

He laughed “Isn’t that my line?” he said kissing small butterfly kisses down the side of her face and down her neck.

She sucked in a deep breath that shuddered in her chest.

Oliver gently lay her down on the bed.

Her hands swept over the hard contours of his naked chest, relishing the feel of friction, as her soft skin rubbed over the rough scars on his chest.

She sighed happily.

Slowly his hot mouth covered one rosy pink breast, the sight of Oliver’s head against her pale skin was the most erotic thing she had ever seen.

She closed her eyes drowning herself in the feeling of pleasure she felt at his touch.

She moaned softly, back arched, eyes closed.

She was vaguely aware of him removing the rest of his cloths.

Now they were both naked.

He slid up her body until he was face to face with her again.

With a smile on his lips he gently took her glasses off and dropped them on her dress pooled on the floor, and then he kissed her again, plundering her swollen mouth.

She wrapped her legs around his slim hips instinctively.

He ripped his mouth from her and said looking into her eyes “God I love you”

She smiled up at him “Action speak louder than words!”

He laughed at that, how he could was beyond Felicity at that moment, she was consumed by passion and could do little more than wither under his touch.

“Yes they do”

He positioned himself over her lining them up.

Her breath caught in her throat as he slid his hand under her buttocks, she felt the hard tip of his arousal against her belly.

The realisation of what they were about to do hit her then, but what amazed her was it felt so right.

He slid into her then, so they were one being. She arched her back up to meet him.

She was amazed how her body accommodated him, stretching for him to fit.

He didn’t move, just waited for her to adjust.

Causing torment to well in her.

“Oliver. . . I. . . You. . . Oliver Please” she panted.

He had no trouble deciphering what she needed from him, he started to move.

She wanted to say something, but there had been no words invented that would accurately describe the feeling that over whelmed her in that moment.

She just moaned loudly, as he hit her sensitive spot.

Felicity closed her eyes tightly as Oliver began to move faster. She was vaguely aware that she had screamed, as his pace increased, she was amazed how he managed to move with such precision. And then there was no thought at all as she was swept away in the fierce, fiery rhythm of his thrusts. The accumulated in a ferocious climax, that ripped through her. Not a second later she heard Oliver cry of ecstasy. As he tensed over her.

A moment later he fell on top of her exhausted.

He she lay there enjoying his weight on her body, stroking his sweat slick body she wondered why they had been in such a hurry to reach the end of their journey.

 

Felicity woke the next morning to a feeling of bliss, she was warm and contented.

She sighed happily and stretched, there was a slight ache between her legs, from the multiple times Oliver had made love to her throughout the night, he was insatiable she had discovered.

She smiled lazily and turned over, but the smile faded when she discovered she was in bed alone, worry formed on her brow, had he run out on her? Had he had second thoughts about them? A slight panic formed in her stomach, she reached over and picked up her glasses, she put them on sat up and looked round, the Foundry was empty.

Tears formed in her eyes, he’d run out on her, Oliver Queen had done a midnight flit, sadness formed in her stomach, she felt rejected and hurt.

What was she supposed to do now? Act like nothing had happened around him, she doubted that she could do that, things had gone too far between them now, after this she seriously doubted that she would ever want to see him again.

Her mind spun, with things she needed to do now, top of that list would be to call Bruce, she had no doubt that he would give her a job at Wayne enterprises, and she could help him with his evening activities.

The thought of having to see Oliver after this was repellent to her, for the first time in her life she wanted to run away with her tail between her legs, although she wasn’t sure why, after all she hadn’t done anything wrong here, it was him that had run off scared.

She sighed deeply.

Oliver was gone, Diggle and Roy were at home, she could call Bruce, and disappear before anyone really knew she was missing, she would have some explaining to do to Diggle, but she could make up some excuse about getting a better job offer from Bruce later when she thought about what she was going to say.

With a heavy heart she swung her legs off the bed and wrapped the blanket around her. Life sucked she decided.

Once again Oliver Queen had broken her heart.

She needed to find her phone and call Bruce, but somehow she couldn’t quite manage to get herself motivated to do anything, all she wanted to do was cry, although a few stray tears escaped she had managed not to burst into tears.

It was then that she heard the Foundry door open she looked up to see Oliver descending the stairs.

She looked on confused as Oliver walked towards her, a smile on his face.

“Well now I am disappointed” he said standing in front of her “Your awake I was planning to kiss you awake” he told her bending and kissing her lightly on her lips. He shrugged “best laid plans and all” then he frowned “You’ve been crying?” his playful tone was now replaced with concern.

“I thought you had gone” she told him quietly.

“I went to get bagels and coffee, I thought you would be hungry after last night” he said holding up the brown bag and two coffees he was holding.

“No I thought you had _gone_ ” she said again.

Realisation dawned on him then.

He placed the bagels and coffee on the floor then he sat down next to her and took her hand in his “Felicity there is nothing on this Earth that would make me leave you, you and me, that’s it now, the thought of me walking away from us is completely alien to me, I can’t imaging not being with you now, in fact I keep wondering why I didn’t pursue a relationship with you sooner, I’m an idiot” he rested his forehead on hers. Looking into her eyes “I am blissfully happy, and that’s because of you Felicity, you are the missing piece of my life that is now complete,”

Now she was full on crying, but not because her heat had broken, but because there was no doubting the look in his eyes, he loved her, and she believed him when he said that he was never going to leave her.

“I love you” she said kissing him.

“That is good, now I should feed you, I need to keep my women’s strength up” he got up and went over to her computers with the coffee and Bagels.

She felt warm and fuzzy inside.

She stood up with the blanket around her.

And looked around her for her cloths, everything was scattered around. And she frowned.

“You know I’ve seen you naked right?” he asked unpacking the bagels from the bag. “I am baffled to why your feel the need to cover up.”

Memories flooded her mind and her face went red “Yes I remember just fine thank you, but I am not in the habit of walking around naked, apart from that one time on spring break, but it only happened once. . . that I can remember, I really don’t remember much about  Tijuana really, there were jelly shots and tequila, lots of tequila, it’s quite frankly a bit of a blur, you have to understand it was before. . . well me, I was a bit of a rebel back then. . .” she took a deep breath realising she was rambling “besides it’s kind of cold in here”

He laughed then “remind me to take you to Tijuana” he said sexily. “I wouldn’t mind seeing the rebel come back”

Her face got hotter “I swear you do that to make me blush on purpose”

“I like it when you blush, it’s kind of sexy” he said shrugging. “You can borrow my shirt if you want” he pointed to his white shirt pooled on the floor.

She picked it up and put it on.

“Wow reminded me to hide all your cloths so you have to always wear my shirts, I have a blue one that would look really good on you”

She didn’t really know how to act around this Oliver, she knew office Oliver, and home Oliver, she knew really well Arrow Oliver, but she had never met Flirty Oliver, all she could seem to do was blush.

“You hide my cloths and I may have to spank you!” the minute the words were out of her mouth she wished the world would swallow her.

He laughed “Felicity I think that’s maybe more of a treat then a punishment!” he said handing her, her coffee.

She sat down at her computer and took the coffee.

She looked up at Oliver Queen and couldn’t quite believe her luck, her heart swelled with love for this man, after everything they had been though, by some miracle they had managed to come together, and for the first time in a really long time she was happy.

She didn’t know what the future held for her, but she knew that Oliver Queen would be by her side no matter what.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is it the last chapter, i just want to say thank you, this has been a journey for me, and i am glad that a lot of you wanted to come along for the ride.
> 
> it warms me to know that there are people that have loved reading this even though had some issues with grammar and spelling. and that you have stayed with it and enjoyed reading.
> 
> so i want to say thank you to all those people.
> 
> and don't worry this story has come to an end, but i am already writing a new one a bit of Olicity Fluff this time, and there is a doctor who one that i am posting.
> 
> so with that i would like to say thank you and keep reading its the balm of the soul!

 

 

 

 

 

One year later.

 

Felicity laid on the couch watching a movie, it was exactly a year since she and Oliver had gotten together, it had been a blissful year for both of them.

It was their anniversary, they had opted to stay in, Oliver didn’t like going out to dinner, after what had happened on their first date. It frightened him that something might happen to her, she told him that she could get run over crossing the street, but he never seemed to get the message.

It didn’t really matter, she loved spending time with him, no matter where they were.

Life was good, Oliver balance being Oliver with the Arrow, very well for the most part, Roy had taken on a bigger part in cleaning up the city, and Oliver was happy to hand the reins over to him. But he was still the Arrow, he still protected his City, it was just that now his priorities had shifted slightly, Felicity had no doubt that if she needed him he would come running.

He was also getting on better with Bruce, Felicity was relived, she helped Bruce out from time to time, but these days it was few and far between, Bruce in the last year had become very mysterious. She didn’t worry about it, she know that once Bruce was ready he would tell her what was going on with him.

“What are you doing in there?” she called out to Oliver, who had disappeared some time ago, ”I’m  missing out on valuable snuggling time here” she called out.

Oliver appeared in the door way, “what a tragedy would that be” he said jokingly.

He came to stand in front of her, and then he sat on the coffee table looking at her.

“Okay so I don’t know if you know this, but you are a  very large man, so when you sit there I can’t see what happening in the movie” she said looking up at him.

“Felicity” he said so serious that Felicity swung her legs to the floor and sat up, he had her full attention.

“I have been thinking about this for some time Felicity”

“Oh god, you’re going to break up with me, what did I do? I know this was too good to be true, it’s the toothpaste cap isn’t it? I know it bothers you when I don’t put it back on, I promise I will make sure I replace the cap from now on” he babbled.

“Felicity,” he took her hands in his “yes it bothers me, but I think I am a big enough man that it wouldn’t be the reason I break up with you” he told her. He was grinning at her like a fool.

“Than what is it? I know I snore, and I babble a lot, was it because I shrunk your favourite shirt, because that was an accident, or is it because I do that thing, you know when were in bed-“

“Felicity, will you marry me?” he cut her off.

She stopped blabbering and looked at him dumfounded.

“What me?”

“Well you’re the only Felicity I am dating so yes you” he joked.

“I’m sorry I need to make sure I have this crystal clear, you’re asking me to marry you, and in me being your Wife?” she said clarifying.

“Okay, so if you’re unsure I’m really not doing this right, I think maybe this will help,” he pulled out a small back box from his shirt pocket.

He opened it  and there inside was a diamond ring, “Felicity Megan Smoak will you do me the great honour of because my wife, will you marry me?”

Felicity gasped  “Yes, yes” she flung herself into his arms, tears falling down her face.

 “and Felicity I love that thing you do when we are in bed” he whispered into her ear.

She pulled away smiling and he took the ring and slid it onto her finger, “After this I will do it every night” she told him in mock seriously.

He laughed at that “I love you Felicity” he said kissing her.

The kiss was interrupted by her phone ringing. It was a shame she briefly thought things were just getting interested.

She answered her phone “Hello”

“Felicity it’s Bruce, I need you and Oliver to come outside”

“What now? It’s late, and really inconvenient Bruce”  she said wanting to get off the phone and engage with more interesting activities with Oliver.

“It’s urgent Felicity I need you and Oliver to come out side right now”

“Believe it or not what we are doing right now is pretty important Bruce”  she said rolling her eyes.

“I am well aware of what you and Oliver are doing Congratulations by the way, it’s about time he manned up and put a ring on your finger, I have been married to Rachel for over a year now, he should of gotten the hint that he could be a hero and a husband long before now just by seeing me as an example”

“Oh my god can you see us? Where are you?” Felicity said looking towards the window.

“Meet me outside” the phone went dead.

She looked at Oliver, “Something is going on, he want to see us outside now”

She got up and held out her hand to him for him to take it.

“He knows he had really bad timing right?” he said getting up.

 

 

Felicity looked at Bruce Wayne, he was wearing his ordinary cloths. “This better be good Bruce” she said though gritted teeth.

“Thank you for coming, I know the timing could have been better” he said looking at Oliver

“That is an understatement Bruce, we just got engaged” Oliver said then.

“I am sorry” he said sincerely.

“What’s this all about?” Felicity said wanting to get to the point, so she could go back inside and pick up where she left off with Oliver.

“Here” Bruce held out two black bracelets “put them on” he instructed.

“Why?” Felicity asked.

“Felicity, there is something I need to show you, and to do that, you need to be wearing them”

Both Oliver and Felicity put the bracelet on.

Bruce tapped something into his own bracelet, then there was a bright light, and the next minute they were in another room.

Felicity looked around “What the hell?” she looked around astonished.

“The only way to get in here is to teleport, which is what your bracelets are they are teleportation devises” he explained.

“That’s cool” Oliver said, and Felicity elbowed him in the stomach. “Well it is” Oliver said in his defence.

“What is this place Bruce?” Felicity asked looking around the room, there were computer the latest up to date computers to her right on the wall in front of the computers was a large digital map of the world, and on the wall in front of her there was a large clock face. To her right was a gym area, complete with a salmon ladder.

“Welcome to the watchtower, the secret base of the league of justice” he spun around.  “It’s the most high-tech impenetrable secret lair on earth, mostly because it’s not on Earth”

“What?” Felicity said shocked, “Then where is it?”

“In space, it’s a space station, which is why you need to teleport to get here, this is the Monitor Womb, the heart of the watchtower, there are other rooms but they are still under construction, so everything for the moment is confined here, but we are operational” he told them.

“This is impressive, Bruce, but I don’t see what this has to do with us?” Oliver asked wrapping his arms around Felicity from behind and resting his chin on her head.

Bruce smiled “You two make a great couple, better than we would off ever made Felicity, in answer to your question, you have everything to do with this, the Justice League is going to be hero’s protecting  the earth, and I want you two to be founding members, Oliver doing what he’s doing now protecting Starling City, enrolling new hero’s and protecting the earth when needed, and you Felicity the watchtowers eyes and ears, being the Oracle, co-ordinating everything and everyone from here, I can’t do this alone, I need both of you, so I am asking, join me, become founding members of the Justice League, let become something bigger” he gave his speech.

“I’m in” Oliver said then. “I have already got some Hero’s in mind, ”

Felicity looked at him shocked she had thought he would off put up a fight about this, but he had just jumped in with both feet.

“Okay then I guess we in” Felicity said.

She couldn’t believe that this was happening, Bruce had been talking about the Justice League for a long time now, but she never thought that it would come as a realization any time soon, but here she was stood in the watchtower.

It was a new phase in her life, she was getting married to a man that loved, and now the watchtower, life was going to get very interesting.

She looked around the room and a buzz of excitement swirled in her stomach.

She didn’t know what the future held, but she knew that she would face it with Oliver by her side. That there love would overcome any obstetrical that came their way.

Life she decided was really good.

 

The end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
